


Written in the Stars

by Targling12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Loss, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Injured Character, Kira has mommy issues, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resistance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trust Issues, let's redeem this asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targling12/pseuds/Targling12
Summary: I was inspired at three am to write this.What if Pyre survived, but was captured by the Resistance?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Pyre/OFC
Comments: 226
Kudos: 16





	1. Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz has some much needed help against Pyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I decided to re-write this. Please let me know what you think!

Kaz struggled desperately as Pyre approached. The crackle of the laser axe reached his ears, his heart hammered against his ribs.

Pyre raised the axe.

Something collided with the axe, knocking it free of Pyre’s hands.

Kaz heard Pyre’s surprised groan.

Kirana Valarien stood behind him, her hands wrapped tightly around a riot baton.

“Not today, _Goldie._ ” She snarled. 

Pyre wasted not time, he ducked under her blow, grabbing the laser axe as he did so.

He blocked her next strike, and shoved against her, hard.

Kira was a very capable fighter, but she was half Pyre’s size, and already exhausted from their efforts.

 _She’s going to die for me._ Kaz thought, watching in horror as she stumbled away from Pyre. _She’s going to die._

Kira yelped as she lost her footing, rolling sideways as the axe hacked down. Kaz snapped out of his stunned reverie, and resumed his struggles to free himself.

Kira got to her feet, and lunged at Pyre, but he was ready for her this time.

The butt of the axe struck Kira across the ribs throwing her backwards.

She landed on her side, and went still.

Pyre did not try to finish her, he turned back towards Kaz.

Kaz felt despair threatening to swallow him. He wasn’t going to make it.

“This time,” Pyre snarled. “It’s-”

“ _No!”_ Kira’s voice shouted, as she jumped up onto Pyre’s back.

The momentum knocked the Commander forward, and Kaz gave one final heave, and then he was free.

He wanted to catch his breath, but Kira was still grappling with Pyre, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs.

Kaz’s arms trembled as he pushed himself up. He felt a surge of adrenaline as Pyre pinned Kira underneath him.

The girl struggled uselessly under Pyre.

He had to hand it to her, she had put up one hell of a fight. He pulled the knife from the sheath on her waist, and raised his hand.

She _hissed_ at him, eyes full of defiance.

A violent jolt went through his body, knocking him backwards, off the girl. The knife slipped from his grip.

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. 

Kazuda had shot him in the chest.

“Kira!” The boy was shouting. He rushed to the younger rebel's side.

“I’m fine.” She said, kicking Pyre’s legs away from her. The sudden movement sent a wave of pain through Pyre. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

The girl picked up her knife, and grabbed Xiono by the wrist.

“Come on Kaz. We have to leave.”

“What do we do with Pyre?” Kaz asked her.

“Nothing! What the fuck do you think?”

“Kira, he’s a valuable prisoner.”

“He almost killed us both!” Kirana shouted.

“Help me with him.” Kazuda told her, crouching beside Pyre.

Pyre hissed in pain and tried to push the pilot away.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” She demanded, as Kaz slung one of Pyre’s arms over his shoulder.

“Kira. We don’t have much time.”

  
  


“I cannot believe I’m doing this.” Kira muttered, but she grabbed Pyre’s other arm, far from gently, and helped Kaz drag the resisting commander to the transport.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pyre demanded, his voice hoarse.

"Saving your life. Against my will." Kira hissed.

“Kaz, what the...?” Yeager asked when they arrived.

“The stress has gotten to him Yeager. He's gone crazy.” Kira told him.

“I think you’re right, Kira.” Yeager agreed, eyeing Pyre with blatant hostility.

“Just get us out of here.” Kaz pleaded.

Yeager went to the cockpit, Tam right behind him.

Kira nodded in greeting as the girl went by, glad to have her back.

Pyre was still struggling against Kaz.

“The First Order will-”

“No one gives a fuck, Goldie.” Kira snarled. 

“Kira. Help me with him.” Kaz pleaded.

Kira sighed, and went to help her friend hold their struggling _enemy_ down.

Pyre tried in vain to push Kirana off of him, but, unfortunately for him, bloodloss and agony were winning out. She glared down at him with her pale eyes. 

According to Tierny, they were a purple color.

He resumed his futile struggles as Xiono began to remove his armor. 

Kirana uttered a long suffering sigh, and adjusted her grip on his shoulders.

“Kira, take off his helmet. I need to know if he starts coughing up blood.”

The girl obliged, and by this point, Pyre was far too tired to fight.

She was looking down at him, studying his face.

Her eyes were indeed purple, strikingly vibrant, and reflecting the fire of the burning Star Destroyer.

Kira looked away quickly when Pyre’s cobalt blue eyes met her own lilac ones.

She was loathe to admit that she found him quite attractive.

Beside her, Kaz was mumbling to himself, as he kept pressure on Pyre’s chest wound.

She heard the explosion, and yelped as the shockwave jolted her forward.

Her face was mere inches away from Pyre’s, and Kira felt heat rising to her cheeks. She stood up and made a point of studying the wall of the transport.

Kaz was relieved when he finished wrapping Pyre’s wound, now that the bleeding had stopped.

Now that he had time with his thoughts, it began to sink in what had happened. How close he had come to dying.

Kira seemed to be thinking the same thing.

She walked over to him, and embraced him tightly.

While to a stranger this may seem sweet, it was heart-warming to Kaz.

Kira was not someone who showed physical affection often. And when she did, it was usually a friendly shoulder pat.

She rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Stars Kaz.” She whispered. “I thought we were goners.”

“I would have been, if it wasn’t for you.” He told her, as they ended their hug.

For a moment, she did not answer.

“I was scared Kaz.” She said quietly. 

“We were all scared, Kira.”

“No. I was scared I would lose you…” She hesitated. “I know I never told you this, but you remind me of my brother.”

Kaz was stunned. Kira very rarely spoke of her deceased brother.

All Kaz knew was that he had died four years ago, and the wounds his passing had left on Kira had never fully healed.

“Maker, I’m bad at this.” Kira said, frustration edging her voice. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you mean a lot to me. I don’t want to lose you. I really love you as a friend.”

Kaz felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Kira…” He whispered, touched by how she had opened up to him. 

“I can’t lose you the way I lost Naro.” She looked up at him. “I never did tell you about him, did I.” It wasn’t a question, but Kaz shook his head anyway.

“You actually kind’ve look like him. But he was a lot like you. Kind, funny, optimistic, and heroic.” She smiled fondly, but her eyes held sadness.

“He was the stable one when my parents separated. I was furious at my mother for having an affair… Still am, but that’s beside the point.”

Kaz was silent, processing what she had just told him. She had never talked about her past.

“When I was sixteen, and Naro was twenty, he was approached to do undercover work, because he had helped a pirate in a bar fight, not realizing that said man was a pirate.” Kaz’s heart sank, he knew where this was going.

“He was naive, thought it would be fine. And my mother, being irresponsible, never even tried to talk him out of it. He was found out quickly enough… They… killed him, very brutally. The officer in charge wouldn’t tell me how… But I saw a picture of the crime scene… I can guess what happened.” A tear spilled over her lashes, slipping down her pale cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Kira. I had no idea.”

She smiled sadly. “Of course not. I never told you.”

“What about your mom?” Kaz asked.

“I got into a serious fight with her the same night.” Kira wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“She kicked me out of the house for telling her that it was her fault…” Kira sighed.

“I shouldn’t have taken my speeder, but I did… I was crying so hard, I wasn’t paying attention… I crashed into a tree…”

She lifted her shirt, and pointed to the scar on the side of her back. “A piece of metal went in here…” She moved her hand to a second scar where her belly button should have been. “...and exited here.”

“Stars Kira.” Kaz breathed. He had seen the scars before, but had never asked how she'd come by them. He hadn't wanted to offend her.

“Yeah. Everyone said it was a miracle that I survived. But I honestly think I was just to angry to die.”

“And your mom? What happened with her?” 

“I haven’t spoken to her since the fight. She came to the hospital, but I didn’t speak to her. And to this day, I refuse to ride on a speeder.”

She looked over at him. 

“Stars.” She said suddenly. “We should probably comm the Resistance to tell them about Pyre.”

Kaz had forgotten about him. 

“Oh, yeah, we probably should.” 

As he grabbed his comm, he heard Kira chuckle.


	2. Bitterness and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is faced with a choice.

Kira was relieved when she boarded the Resistance transport  _ Dawn _ . The excitement of her success, and, of course, the fact that she had survived the whole ordeal, had her in a remarkably good mood.

That and the fact that Pyre had been taken to the medbay, and she wasn’t stuck in the same room as him anymore.

That said, she had not been expecting the crew to throw a party in Team Fireball’s honor. 

Kaz had told her if she even  _ thought  _ of not attending, he would come and drag her to the bridge and tie her to a chair until she had fun. 

She had laughed and promised to come for a while. 

As she followed Kaz to the bridge, they were joined by Tam.

“Hey.” Kira greeted.

“Hey Kira.” Tam seemed uncharacteristically shy.

“Missed you.” Kira told her, giving her a friendly shoulder bump.

Tam smiled.

Kaz was not happy to realize that he had completely missed Kira’s birthday.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” He groaned.

Kira shrugged. “We were in the middle of a war.”

“Still.”

Kira sighed and shook her head. “I don’t feel twenty.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you know, you’re so old.” Yeager mocked.

Kaz laughed.

“Yeah yeah. Come on Yeager. You know what I meant.” She said, but she was smiling.

“Hey Kira.” Said a familiar voice. Poe Dameron was leaning against the wall, smiling affectionately at her.

“Hey Poe.” She greeted, smiling as he grinned. She had known him all her life.

“Congratulations on your victory. Yeager tells me you have been quite the spitfire.” Poe smiled. Yeager smirked.

“Can’t say I was surprised.” He added.

“Flatterer.” Kira scoffed, earning a laugh from Poe. 

“Kira, I have some news for you.”

“Okay…?”

Poe glanced at Yeager, who stood up.

“Kaz, come on.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Poe and Kira need to talk.” Yeager said, walking off, Kaz reluctantly followed him.

Kira tilted her head. “So, why the secrecy? Bad news?” She asked, voice controlled, no hint of anxiety present.

“No. Just something personal.” Poe replied.

“Oh, the suspense is killing me.”

“Your mom is working on base… as a medic.”

Bitterness took the place of her good mood.

“Oh.” She said coldly. “Well I suppose I best avoid injury.”

“Come on Kira. I know you love her.”

“Loved. Past tense.”

“Kira-”

“No. I’m not going to speak to her, this isn’t a fairytale Poe. Not every story has a happy ending.”

“She’s your mother.”

“That’s not my fault.”

Poe sighed. “You need to speak to her, Kira.”

“I do not.” Kira snarled.

Poe wordlessly slid something towards her.

Kira looked at the picture, anger twisting in her heart.

It had been taken when she was five years old. She was sitting on her mother’s knee, holding a stuffed wampa.

Both she and her mother were smiling. 

Poe might as well have slapped her.

“Was this supposed to make me feel something? Other than anger that is?” Kira hissed.

“I just thought you’d want to remember that you do care about your mom.”

“That was fifteen years ago, Poe.” She snapped.

“It’s been four years Kirana.” Poe told her. “It’s been four years since you last spoke to your mom.”

“Yes. It has. What’s your point?”

“That you need to let it go.”

“You can’t let something like this go.”

“Kira-” 

“My brother is  _ dead,  _ Poe. He died because she let him do undercover work.”

“Kira. It wasn’t your mom’s fault.”

“I beg to differ.” Kira snapped.

Poe just sighed, and stood up, walking away.

Kira glared after him.

_ How dare he press this on her now? _ She sat there, seething.

She wanted to pin the picture up on the wall and shoot it. She wanted to run after Poe and kick him.

But she didn’t. With a sigh, she turned her resentment back to the picture, as if it were the sole cause of all her pain.

Kaz could immediately see that whatever Poe had said was bothering Kira. She was scowling at something on the table in front of her.

“Kira, are you okay?” Kaz asked her.

“Yes, I’m fine Kaz, Poe and I are just having a fight. Don’t worry.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Kaz offered.

“Well, you can dispose of  _ that. _ ” She said venomously, pointing to the photograph on the table. 

Kaz studied the picture.

“You and your mom?”

“Yes.” Kira replied, her voice cool. She stood. “Excuse me, Kaz, I’m going to bed.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Kaz asked. Then felt the heat rising to his face as he realized what he had said.

All the anger vanished from Kira’s face. She began to laugh.

“I meant, to talk. Not, you know…” Kaz told her, blushing furiously.

“Yeah.” She chortled. “I know.” Her eyes softened.

“I’m fine, Kaz. I really am tired.”

“I know, I get that.” Kaz agreed.

“Goodnight, Kaz.” She smiled, and headed towards the quarters.

Kira lay on the narrow bed, staring at the ceiling.

She was truly exhausted. She hadn’t slept properly for days.

But now she was too angry to sleep. 

_ What the fuck, Poe?  _ She thought angrily. His words echoed in her mind.  _ You need to speak to her. _

But she  _ didn’t _ . Kira had no obligation to Reyna. Not after all that had happened. 

She wasn’t sure if she would go so far as to say she  _ hated _ her mother. But she was certainly not planning on ever speaking to her again.

It was true, she had loved her mother once. 

Before Naro had died, before she had gotten into her accident, Kirana had loved Reyna.

But everything had changed now.

Kira did not need or want her mother back in her life. 

Her mind drifted back to the fight they’d had, four years earlier.

_ Kira had been crying, harder than she could ever remember crying before. _

_ “You let him go.” She wailed. “This is all your fault.” _

_ “That’s enough Kira.” Reyna had said stiffly. Grief etched onto her face. _

_ “Why? Because you can’t face the truth?” Kira screeched. “You could have stopped him.” _

_ “It wasn’t my choice.” _

_ “It was! He was your son!” _

_ “I said enough, Kirana.” _

_ “It’s not your choice.” Kirana echoed, her lilac eyes meeting her mother’s amethyst ones. _

_ Reyna slapped her. _

_ “How dare you?” She screamed at her daughter. _

_ Kira did not reply. She just stared at her mother with her accusing eyes. _

_ “Get out of my house!” Reyna shouted. “Go!” _

_ For a moment, Kira didn’t move. _

_ “I said get out, you ungrateful brat!” Reyna cried, sobbing desperately. _

_ Kira left. _

_ She had taken her speeder, and taken off through the forest. _

_ It was dark, and she was crying too hard to see clearly. _

_ She hadn’t seen the tree until it was too late. _

Kira sat up, breathing hard. She hated reliving that night. It always made her cry.

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily.

No. She did not want to see Reyna ever again. The memory had only cemented this.

Some wounds never fully healed.

And so far, it looked like these ones wouldn’t.


	3. The Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has to make several decisions.

Kira sat bolt upright, her heart pounding. The look of pain on her brother’s face still fresh in her mind.

The dark room was silent and still.

_ Just a dream, just a dream. It’s not real.  _

The memory of what she had seen in the dream was enough to make her feel sick.

_ There’s nothing you can do for him now. _

Four years later, and she was still having nightmares.

Well, at least she knew what had triggered this one. Her argument with Poe.

Naron Valarien had been a good man. He hadn’t deserved to die.

_ I’m sorry.  _ Kira’s thoughts whispered.  _ I’m sorry I couldn’t talk you out of it. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. _

She knew that it wasn’t her fault, but for the first year she’d struggled with the feeling that she should have done better.

It wasn’t her fault, but she’d felt it was.

Hers and her mother’s.

Kira couldn’t have stopped Naron, he was older than her, but Reyna could have forbade it. Instead she let her son go to his death.

Perhaps, deep down, some small part of Kira knew that she was being harsh. Reyna would never have just let her son die.

But pain and resentment were the death of reason sometimes. And four years had only fanned the flames of her anger.

_ She should have stopped him. He’d still be alive, and I wouldn’t have almost died on that speeder. _

Kira did not cry easily, but now a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

She wiped it away, and stood up.

The transport’s ‘dining hall’ was empty, save for a single figure.

Poe looked up to where Kirana Valarien stood. 

She met his gaze, her face impassive. 

“Kira.” He greeted tiredly.

Something flickered in those lilac eyes.

Poe chuckled. “Still mad then?”

She did not answer.

“Relax, Kira, I’m not here to talk about your mother.”

“I’m not here to talk at all.” Kira all but snarled. She stalked past him, and sat down with a frown.

They were saved from any further awkwardness by Kaz.

“Morning guys!” He said, smiling.

“Morning.” Kira grumbled.

Poe rolled his eyes.

“Morning Kaz.”

“You two still fighting?”

“No.” Poe shrugged.

“Yes.” Kira growled.

Kaz looked back and forth between them.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Kira on this one.”

Kira smirked.

“Well. I’m not fighting. Kira can if she wants to.” Poe said firmly.

Kira shrugged. “Fine by me.”

Kaz watched as Kira turned to him. She patted the seat beside her. 

It had taken time to befriend her. She was wary and guarded. But Kaz had seen through her cold attitude.

_ “I don’t understand why you want to hang out with me.” She’d told him, when he had sat down beside her for lunch. _

_ “You can pretend to be heartless if you want. But you’re not fooling me.” Kaz had replied. “You’re a good person Kira. You can deny it, but you are.” _

That was the very first time he’d seen her smile. It was brief, but it had been there.

_ “Well. I suppose I can tolerate your presence.” She’d replied. But there was something in her voice that hadn’t been there before. _

_ Warmth. _

“So, Kaz, how was the party? Did it totally die after I left?”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t as fun for me.” Kaz replied.

She chuckled slightly.

  
  


Poe glanced at Kira as they approached Ajan Kloss.

She and Kaz were sitting at the table, armwrestling.

Kaz groaned as Kira pushed his arm down against the table.

“Surrender Kaz.” She laughed.

“I think I’d better.” Kaz replied. “Kriff, you’re strong.”

Kira grinned at him.

The transport landed, and Poe could see the medical team waiting to transport Pyre.

Among them was Reyna Valarien.

Beside him, Kira stiffened.

As the medics boarded the transport, Reyna remained where she was.

Kira glared at her, but neither woman looked away.

Burning lilac eyes met calm amethyst ones.

“Kirana.” The older woman said.

Kira was silent. She started forward, walking past her mother without a second glance.

“Kira.” Reyna called again.

But the girl only shook her head. She quickened her pace, and disappeared into the forest.

“Reyna.” Poe greeted.

“Poe.” Reyna said with a tired smile. “I suppose it is time I accept that I’ll get nowhere with Kira.”

“You can’t give up on your daughter.” Poe told her.

“She’ll never forgive me anyway, Poe.” Reyna said sadly.

“Kira is a complicated person. You have to keep trying.”

“There’s only so much resentment I can take from my own child.” 

“I know.” Poe told her, softly.

  
  


Kira was wandering aimlessly around the base when Kaz found her.

“Kira.” He greeted, smiling.

“Hey Kaz.” She replied.

“You wandering around because you’re upset about your mom?”

“Yep.” Anyone else she would have snapped at, but there was something about Kaz that disarmed her. He wasn’t asking her in a nosy way. He was just concerned for her.

She trusted Kaz, something that usually took her far longer.

But she knew that Kaz would never do anything to hurt her.

“I’m saying this as your friend Kira…” He told her. “And you can tell me to leave you alone, but I truly think that Poe has a point.”

“Kaz… Not you too.”

“I won’t push you. But if you do decide to talk to your mom, I’ll be happy to go with you.”

“It’s just… there is nothing more to say.” She said, grateful that Kaz was not blindly pushing her like Poe had.

“I can’t face her again Kaz. Too much has happened.”

“Okay. This is up to you.” Kaz told her. “If you change your mind, let me know.” He told her, walking back the way he’d come.

“Kaz.” She called after him. He turned to look at her. “Thank you.”

He smiled.

  
  


Leia Organa considered what to do with the prisoner. They had only recently arrived on Ajan Kloss, and had no proper holding cells.

And he was injured, which complicated things even further.

Poe was watching her.

“We’ll have to have someone guarding him. At least until we can figure out a better option.

“He can’t stay in the medbay indefinitely. Others will need it…” She trailed off with a sigh.

“Kirana could do it. She could fight him if he tried to escape. He’s injured, she’d win.”

“I don’t want to put her at risk.”

“I don’t think there’s much Pyre can do to hurt her at this point.”

The General eyed her best Pilot.

“Are you suggesting this because you are angry with Kirana?”

Poe looked offended. “Of course not. I think she’s the best person for the job.”

“Very well.  _ Ask _ her commander. I will not force this on her.”

Asking her had proved to be more difficult than Poe had anticipated.

Kira was looking at him as if he had asked her to cut out her own heart.

“You want me to do  _ what? _ ” She asked him.

Poe repeated his request. Under different circumstances, he may have laughed at the comically offended look on Kira’s face.

“Look. I can’t force you to. If you don’t want to, just say so.”

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

Poe could not have been more astonished if she had told him she was dating Kylo Ren.

“What’s the condition?”

“That you mind your own business about my family. Never press me on that subject again.”

Poe frowned, weighing the options.

“Did you agree solely for the option of a deal?” He asked her.

“No. I agreed because I don’t want to let Leia down. That and sleep deprivation.” She replied. “Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

Poe sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

Kira watched Poe leave, wondering what she had been thinking.

It was true, she didn’t want to let Leia down, but at the same time, this was Commander Pyre.

_ Stars. I’ve lost my mind.  _ She thought, the weight of the situation hitting her.  _ I’ve lost it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise we see Pyre in the next chapter!


	4. All Tattered and Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Reyna have a not-so-happy reunion.

Pyre was trying to think of a way to escape when the doors hissed open.

Kirana Valarien strode in, stopping so close Pyre could have touched her, had his wrists not been locked in binders attached to the rails of the bed.

Valarien was very attractive, he had to admit it. With her long chestnut hair, light purple eyes, and slender body.

Her pretty face was unreadable.

“Pyre.” She said finally.

“Kirana.” He replied, wondering why she was there.

“I’ve been assigned as your guard.” She said sullenly. “When you are discharged that is.”

Pyre felt as annoyed as she looked.

Not enough to lose the little snip, now he had to be guarded by her?

“Yeah, I don’t like it either.” She said, shrugging. Without another word, she turned and left.

As Kira left Pyre, she headed to the main desk. 

“I was wondering if you could help me find someone?” She asked the droid behind the desk.

“Sure. Patient?”

“No, a medic.”

The droid was silent.

“I’m looking for Reyna Valarien.” Kira said, surprisingly calm.

“Who shall I tell her is calling?”

“Her daughter.” Kira said flatly.

The droid lifted a comlink. “Reyna Valarien, please come to the desk. You’re daughter is here to see you.”

Kira steeled herself to face her mother for the first time in years.

Reyna Valarien could not have been more astonished if Darth Vader himself had appeared in front of her.

She headed towards the desk, her eyes settling on the girl leaning against the wall.

Kirana’s lilac eyes were guarded.

For the first time since the day Naron died, Reyna heard her daughter speak.

“Mother.” She said, cool and formal. Her voice was even and smooth. 

“Kirana.” Reyna replied.

“When’s your break? We need to talk.”

“I can take it right now.”

Kirana shrugged. “Whatever works.” She said in a bored tone. 

Reyna commed another medic, telling them she was going on lunch.

She headed to the lunch room, her daughter trailing silently behind her.

“Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“No, thank you.” Kira said, her polite voice not matching her icy expression.

“Kira… May I call you Kira?” Reyna asked, checking herself.

“I guess.”

“Kira, I am so sorry for what you went through because of me. I know that you blame me. But at the time I didn’t think this could happen. I was assured that he would be pulled out at the slightest hint of trouble.”

“You let him go.” Kira’s voice was accusing.

“Yes Kira, I did.”

“He died because of that.” Tears welled up in her daughter’s eyes.

“Kira. I understand how you must feel. I understand that you lost your brother, but try to understand that he was my son. I would never have allowed this if I had thought he would die.”

Kira did not answer.

“And as for what I did… slapping you like that was unacceptable. I am so sorry for it Kira.”

“You destroyed this family.” Kira snarled. “You cheated on dad, and he walked out, you let Naron do something that resulted in his death.”

“Your father had several affairs on me.” 

“What?” Kira sounded genuinely stunned.

“Your father had at least three affairs.”

“Why did you never say so?” She demanded.

“Because you did not need to know.”

“Actually, I did.” Kira snapped. “It would have fixed a huge rift between us. Why did you lie to me?”

“To spare your relationship with your father.”

“The father who walked out and never contacted me again?” Kira laughed bitterly. 

“Kira. Both your father and I made mistakes. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I failed as a mother.”

“This isn’t about who failed who. This is about something you could have fixed and chose not to.”

“Kira, if you still hate me, then why did you ask to meet with me?”

“I don’t know.” Kira said, standing. 

  
  
  


Kira stormed towards the door, but stopped, and turned.

“Did you ever actually read my file about what happened after the speeder crash?” Her mother.

“No, Kira, I did not.” Reyna said tiredly.

“Why don’t I tell you?” The girl growled. She advanced on her mother.

“I still cannot get near a speeder without having an anxiety attack, I dream about the crash all the time. And physically.” She laughed harshly. “They had to remove my uterus, and my spleen, because of the damage caused by the impact with the tree. A shit ton of stitches to keep my remaining organs inside, months of therapy before I was physically okay again. And _you_ weren’t there. You visited in the hospital, sure. But why was it Poe and Connix who took me to therapy? Why was it Rose who was coming by every morning to check on me? Why was it Leia who encouraged me to keep fighting? _Where were you?”_

“I was grieving my son, and I couldn’t look at you without guilt, I checked in with your doctors every day.”

“I _needed_ you. I needed my mother to be there for me. My life was shattered, and you left me to try and pick up the pieces by myself.”

“What can I say to that Kira? I did what I thought was best for both of us.”

“No. You didn’t think about both of us!” She was shouting, she realized. She lowered her voice. “I understand that you lost your son, but your daughter had just lost her brother, and almost her own life. And you just fucked off and forgot about me.”

“I did not forget about you.” Reyna snapped, standing to face Kira. “I still checked with your friends, I made sure you were okay. But I assumed that after everything, you never wanted to see me again.”

“How could you make that decision for both of us?!” Kira cried. 

Reyna did not answer, she just sighed.

Kira stormed out, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.

She angrily wiped them away.

  
  


Kaz found Kira at the shooting range. He could tell that she was pissed.

“Hey Kira.” He said, sitting down behind her.

“Hey Kaz.” She replied.

“So, what’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Kira asked him, she fired her rifle with deadly accuracy, hitting her target smack between it’s painted eyes.

“Well, you just shot at that target with what seemed to be murderous intent, so I can guess that you’re not happy.”

Kira sighed.

“So, which poor bastard are you imagining in its place?”

“I’m imagining everything that ever hurt me. Because it turns out that my father is also a son of a bitch.”

“Oh.”

“I’m also pissed off about how dumb I am to have agreed to guard Pyre.”

“You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met.” Kaz told her.

She scoffed.

“I’m serious, Kira.”

“Then you need to get out more.” She told him. “Meet more people.”

“It won’t make a difference.”

She turned to look at him, lowering her rifle.

“Can I ask you something?” She queried.

“Fire away.”

“Why have you always been so nice to me? From the day I arrived on Castilon you have been nothing but sweet.”

Kaz laughed. “Honestly, you seemed kind’ve lonely. Even though you pushed people away, I knew it wasn’t because you were mean spirited.” He paused, then chuckled. “Neeku was scared of you though.”

“ _Scared_ of me?” Kira said in disbelief.

“Yeah. You dropped by and said you were going on your break, and after you left, Neeku just said ‘She scares me.’”

“That seems a bit over the top. I was always nice to Neeku.”

“I know. He’d never even seen you use your rifle at that point.”

Kira laughed.

Kaz thought back to how she had shot the Kowakian ape through the eye, killing it with the first bolt. She hadn’t been happy about it.

 _‘I hate monkey-lizards. But I hate killing animals more.’_ Kaz had liked even better for that.

“So, can I ask you a question now?”

“Sure thing.”

“When did you actually start to warm up to me?”

“I never disliked you. Well, except for when you got into that bar brawl." She chuckled. "I wanted to strangle you. But I really started to like you when you saved Rucklin. You risked your life to save his, even though he didn’t deserve it.” She sighed. “I hated him more than anyone else we faced, but...”

“I know.” Kaz told her, remembering her expression as she lowered the dying pilot to the ground, her bloodied dagger in hand.

But Rucklin had left her no choice.

“So, how long until you have to start guard duty?” He asked, changing the subject.

“It starts tomorrow.” Kira sighed. “So I guess I’d best pull myself together. I don’t imagine Pyre would be a very good therapist.”

Kaz chuckled, and shook his head.

“I’ll come help you tomorrow if you want. I mean, in the morning anyway.”

Kira smiled. “Thanks, Kaz.”

“No problem.”

“Come on, let’s go get some dinner.” She said, slinging her rifle over her shoulder.

“Last one there is a moof-milker.” Kira told him, and took off sprinting.

Laughing, he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we know a bit more about what happened as a result of the speeder crash.


	5. Hands of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira spends her first morning guarding Pyre.

Kira scowled at her alarm, as if hoping she could turn it off with the sheer force of her glare.

“Fuck.” She muttered, standing and turning the alarm off. 

As she dressed, she looked out at the still dark jungle. She was in for a long day.

She yawned, and headed for the breakfast hall.

It was quiet, but in a pleasant, calm way.

Kira was busy making her coffee when the door opened. Kaz walked, or rather, stumbled in, yawning.

“Morning Kaz.” Kira said, biting back a laugh.

Kaz echoed the word back to her, but his mumbling made it sound more like ‘murnen.’

He sat down at the table with a sigh.

“Any more of that coffee?” He asked, stifling another yawn.

“Careful about Kira’s coffee, Kaz.” Poe’s voice suggested. “She puts enough sweetener in it to make Snoke a sugar daddy.”

“I do not.” Kira objected, rather offended by the insult to her culinary skills, which while nothing to shout about, were certainly better than _his_.

“Ready for guard duty?” Poe asked her, further pissing her off.

“Did you have to remind me?” She groaned.

“Sorry.” Poe said, clearly very unapologetic.

“Yeah right.” She huffed, standing up.

“I’ll join you later.” Kaz mumbled, and she nodded.

  
  
  


The guard yanked Pyre’s arm, hard. The movement sent a jolt of pain through his chest. Though the wound was nearly healed through the use of synthetic bacta, it was still sore, but this was not something Pyre was willing to admit.

The girl was waiting by the doors. She wore a cut off top that left much of her midriff exposed.

As they got closer, Pyre saw the scar on her abdomen, where her navel should have been. 

“Pyre.” She greeted stiffly.

He did not answer, just followed her as she turned to walk away.

On the side of her back, was the larger twin of the first scar.

He again found himself wondering how she had gotten them, but decided that he did not particularly care.

“They really have you guarding me? I thought I would at least be getting higher security than you shrimp.”

The girl turned to look at him. Then she shrugged and turned away again.

“The Resistance must be really desperate if they put such responsibility on a little girl.” He sneered.

“This ‘little girl’ gave you a pretty good fight.” Kirana retorted.

“You have the nasty habit of attacking from behind.”

“And you were attacking someone who couldn’t fight back. Not exactly brave, are you, _Goldie_?” She snarled.

Pyre _hated_ being called that.

“Ah. You learned from Kaz.”

“Kaz learned from me.” She corrected.

“Then you’re even bitchier than I thought, _Lilac._ ” He sneered.

  
  


Kira ignored his scathing remark, though it hurt her more than she cared to admit. Not the part about being a bitch, but the way he had called her ‘Lilac.’ It had been an affectionate name that her brother called her.

She disliked hearing Pyre use it to mock her.

Still, he couldn’t have known that, and had just gotten lucky, and even though he was infuriating her, she decided to give him one more chance before she clobbered him.

“You’re the second person who has ever called me ‘Lilac.’” She said calmly. 

Pyre tilted his head. “Who was the first?”

“Someone I liked better.” She said, and shrugged.

“Kira!” Upon hearing Kaz’s voice, Pyre’s sneer faded.

Kira grinned at the sullen look that took its place.

“Over here, Kaz!” She called, smiling as the boy jogged up beside her.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting.” He huffed.

“Well, you never were a morning person.” She said, and grinned.

Kaz made a face at the word ‘morning.’

“What’s Kazuda doing here?” Pyre snapped.

“Keeping me company.” Kira said, smirking as she saw the dismay on the man’s face.

She knew she was being petty, but she felt ridiculously pleased to see him so annoyed.

“Yeah Goldie.” Kaz said, slinging his arm around Kira’s shoulder, and grinning.

Pyre muttered something under his breath, and Kaz chuckled.

“I don’t think he likes us, Kira.” Kaz said, and laughed.

“The feeling is mutual.” Kira replied, smiling at her friend’s enthusiasm.

Kaz walked beside Kira, eyeing the sulking Pyre distrustfully.

Kira did not seem to care about Pyre’s presence at all. In fact, she was doing a wonderful job of ignoring the former commander.

As they walked through the base, Kaz noticed the disdain Pyre was met with.

A couple of people offered Kira apologetic shrugs.  
Kira just nodded to them all, and kept walking.

“Where are we going?” Pyre finally asked, as they walked through the woods.

“Wherever I say.” Kira replied, earning a smile from Kaz. He almost felt bad for Pyre. _Almost._

Knowing Kira, she would sass him to hell and back before lunch.

“Kira, I’ve got to go help Poe soon.” Kaz told her.

“No worries Kaz.”

“Are you sure.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said, and smiled. “Go on.”

Kaz nodded. “See you at dinner then.”

“See you.” She replied.

  
  


Pyre watched Kazuda go.

Kirana turned to look at him.

“Do you want to stop for a while?” She asked him finally.

“No.” Pyre said, unwilling to show any weakness.

The girl shrugged, and kept walking.

Somewhere nearby, some creature uttered a shrill cry.

As Kirana turned to look at it, Pyre started to slowly back up.

He turned to run, while she was distracted.

He had barely taken two steps when the girl slammed into him, knocking him flat on his back. A shockwave of pain bolted through his chest. Winded, Pyre struggled to catch his breath as Kirana leapt on top of him. She pinned his wrists down with her hands, and straddled his waist, locking her thighs against his torso. Lilac eyes, bright with anger, met his own.

Pyre stared up at the girl, realizing that it was undeniable. She was devastatingly beautiful. 

“Try it again.” She snarled. “I dare you.”

Pyre just shook his head, breathing hard.

Her face was just inches from his, and Pyre noticed that her breath smelled like cinnamon.

She released his wrists, and stood up.

Pyre sat up, catching his breath.

Kirana just scowled at him, and shook her head.

“Stars.” He muttered, getting to his feet. As he did, he noticed that Kirana had her hand on the hilt of her dagger.

“Okay, easy.” He told her, raising his hands. 

She did not react, just eyed him with suspicion.

She let go of the knife, and picked up her rifle.

“Walk.” She snarled, moving so that she was behind him. 

He started forward, feeling her glare against his back the whole time.

Kira followed Pyre, carefully watching his every move.

 _Something_ had flashed through his eyes when she’d pinned him down. He’d looked at her with something other than scorn.

She wasn’t sure what to think about that. Especially given that she didn’t know what emotion she had seen.

Kira eventually relaxed enough to lower the rifle.

Pyre glanced back at her, and seemed relieved to notice that she no longer had her rifle pointing at him.

Stars, why did he have to be so handsome?

His cobalt blue eyes met hers briefly, and she looked away.

 _He’ll never know you, and you’ll never know him._ She told herself firmly. _He is a First Order Commander, you are a Resistance Fighter._

Still, she supposed that she could appreciate the view.

“Come on.” She said, jerking her head towards the mess hall.

Pyre said nothing, just wordlessly walked beside her.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks are flying.


	6. Nothing but Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is faced with some difficult orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira is a sassy-pants, and I love her.

Upon seeing Poe Dameron face to face, Pyre began to suspect that Kirana had learned how to be infuriating from him.

“So… what do I do with him tonight? Where do I take him?” Kirana asked, jerking her head towards Pyre.

“To your room.” Poe replied. 

Pyre smirked at the shocked look on the girl’s face.

“You must be joking.” 

“I’m afraid not. I’ll send a second cot down, and you’ll cuff him to the rails of the bed…” Poe trailed off upon seeing the absolute fury in those purple eyes.

“What exactly is in that?” Kirana asked, nodding towards the mug in the Pilot’s hand.

Dameron met her eyes.

For a moment, both were silent.

Then the girl nodded, but she was clearly not happy.

She stood, and stormed out of the room.

Pyre reluctantly followed her.

“So it’s just you? No other guards are coming?”

“Do not speak.” The girl hissed in reply.

While her attitude annoyed him, he did like her spirit. 

They walked in silence down the hall. 

Pyre thought back to the first time he’d seen her. He had been pursuing those wretched children from Tehar, searching the platform. She’d been watching him with what seemed to be idle curiosity. 

If only he’d known what a problem she’d turn out to be.

Kirana stopped at the entrance to a side hall.

“Right this way, Golden boy.” She said with a sarcastic sweep of her arm.

Kira smiled sweetly as Pyre glared at her. She knew it was childish of her, but she may as well make him as miserable as she was during their time together.

Her mother would tell her not to be so immature. She didn’t care.

Her brief amusement faded as she reached her room. The room she would now be sharing with Pyre.

 _He’ll be cuffed to the bed. It’ll be fine._ She told herself. 

She looked around her room. It was really quite plain. A small box that held jewelry and keepsakes sat on her dresser. 

It occurred to her now that she’d never actually tried to make it feel like a home. It had been her room in the blandest sense. It was the room where she slept. Nothing really marked it as _hers._

She’d grown so used to having to move bases that she’d stopped thinking of anywhere as _home._

“Not what I expected.” Pyre’s voice reached her.

“Oh?” Kira asked him, irritated. “Just what _were_ you expecting? Bright pink walls? Posters?”

“Something like that.” Pyre said dismissively. “But then, I don’t know you.”   


“You’ll never know me.” Kira shot back.

"Thank the Stars." He sneered.

While his scornful tone pissed her off, she liked him better for it. At least no one could ever accuse him of trying to gain her favor. In fact, he seemed determined to make her dislike him even more than she already did.

The buzz of her comlink startled her.

“Kira.” Poe’s voice said cheerily. “Open the door please.”

Frowning, Kira went over to her door, pressing the button to unlock it.

Poe’s forced smile made her roll her eyes as she stepped aside.

A dark-skinned man, a little older than she was, helped Poe drag the second cot inside.

She supposed this must be Finn. The man Poe had told her so much about.

“Hey.” He said, offering a friendly smile, as Poe set the frame up.

“Hi.”

“I’m Finn.” He said, extending a hand.

“Kira.” She said, shaking it. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” She smiled.

“All good things I hope.” He chuckled.

“All good things.” Kira agreed, smiling. She noticed the way Poe was looking at Finn. She’d suspected that Finn was Poe’s lover for some time. It seemed she was right.

“Well I’ll see you around.” 

“Sure thing.” Kira said, watching as he headed out the door.

Kira waited until Poe had finished setting up the cot, and then followed her friend into the hall.

“So that’s your boyfriend? I like him.” Kira said in a quiet voice.

“My boyfriend?” Poe looked stunned.

“Isn’t he?”

Poe hesitated. “Well, I mean, yeah I guess.”

Kira smiled.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“That you like men.” She asked in a hushed tone.

“...Yeah.”

“I suspected.” Kira said softly. “Poe, Naron was gay. Didn’t you know that?”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “No. No I did not.”

“Well he was. We used to talk about which guys we thought were hot.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kira smiled fondly at the memory.

Poe smiled. “Thanks Kira, for being so understanding.”

“Always.” Kira said, smiling.

“See you around kid.” He said, grinning as he walked down the hall.

As Kira returned to her room, she noticed the venomous look Pyre was giving the door. 

“I don’t like this either.” Kira told him, shrugging. Pyre turned his scowl on her. She glared right back at him.

He muttered something under his breath.

“Give me your wrist.” Kira said calmly. Pyre looked up at her, fury burning in his cobalt eyes.

Kira met his stare unflinchingly.

Kirana’s purple eyes were full of steely determination.

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” She hissed. 

Seething, Pyre extended his arm. 

One of the cuffs locked around his wrist, the other to the rail of the cot.

The girl’s lovely face was unreadable, but Pyre could see something in her eyes, something other than anger.

_Stars. Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

She turned away, walking towards the other bed, and sitting down.

Unbidden, the memory of how her thighs had felt, pressed against his sides, sprang into his mind.

Frustrated, Pyre pushed it away.

 _I don’t even like her._ He reasoned. _She’s the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever met._

Her voice echoed in his ears. _“You’ll never know me.”_

She was right, of course. And she’d never know him either. She was guarding him. That was all.

He glanced over at her.

She was fiddling with her datapad, lying back against her pillows, completely ignoring him.

After a moment, she turned it off, and crawled under her blankets.

Pyre looked at her still form for a long moment, before he sighed, and closed his eyes. Might as well try to get some rest. He had no idea what time she would wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some StormPilot, as promised


	7. Falling for so Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira comes to a realization about herself, and Pyre tries to learn more about her.

Kira woke with a start. For a long moment, she just lay there, heart pounding as she focused on slowing her breathing.

The events of her nightmare were not at all unfamiliar, how her brother had died. She had seen it before, a hundred times at least.

She stood slowly, careful not to wake Pyre. The last thing she needed right now was him on her case.

Kira padded across the cold floor, bare feet silent against the tile.

She crept into the refresher, closing the door behind her.

She flicked on the light, and looked into the mirror at herself. She saw with clarity the utter devastation in her own eyes.

_ It’s just a nightmare… _

But it wasn’t. What she saw in the nightmare was what had taken place. 

The investigator had never told her what had happened, but she knew. She had seen it in the dream.

And what she had seen in her dream was  _ exactly _ what she had seen in one of the crime scene photos.

Without the slightest difference.

She knew that she should chalk it down to trauma, except that she’d had the dream  _ before _ she’d seen the photo.

She’d kept that buried inside of her for ages.

_ It’s unreliable. You were traumatized. You’ve just got the times mixed up.  _ She told herself angrily.

But she knew she hadn’t.

Kira didn’t know what it was, but she’d  _ felt  _ it when her mother got the message about Naron. She’d known he was dead… She’d  _ known,  _ without even the faintest shadow of doubt that her brother was gone.

Kira shook her head, and stepped into the shower.

She sat under the water, hugging her knees as she accepted the truth.  _ She had known because of the Force. _

For years, Kira had refused to accept this. Why would she see how he died, but not in time to warn him?

If it was the Force, then it was fucking useless. It hadn’t done anything but haunt her.

She felt as if icy fingers were crushing her heart, but she did not cry.

_ Stars.  _ The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and here she was, with her wild theories about being Force-sensitive.

_ I’m probably wrong. _

Kira uttered a bitter laugh. Of course she was wrong. She was totally ordinary, with no mystical powers of any kind.

Unless a vivid imagination counted. 

Still laughing humorlessly, she turned off the water, and pushed away her stupid theory. 

Pyre woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. Kirana was standing there, frowning.

“What?” He snapped.

“Do you want to use the shower or not?” The girl snarled.

The offer surprised him, and Pyre nodded. 

Kirana unlocked his cuffs, and jerked her head towards the fresher, before she picked up her data pad, and sat down on the bed.

The fresher was small, windowless, and as plain as the rest of her room. Pyre noted the lack of belongings. Only two towels, one bottle of hair conditioner, and one bottle of body wash.

He was startled by her knocking on the door.

“What?” He barked.

The door opened, and Kirana tossed a bar of soap at him, before slamming the door behind her.

Pyre felt oddly embarrassed for snapping at her like that.

_ Knock it off.  _ He scolded himself.

He finished quickly, and stepped back into Kirana’s room.

She was sitting on her bed, her long chestnut hair hung down to her waist, free of the usual braid.

She was beautiful, and Pyre could not stop the sharp breath he took as he looked at her.

She gave him an odd look, and nodded towards the door.

As they walked towards the mess hall, Pyre finally glanced over at her.

“How did you get those scars?” He asked her, fully expecting her to tell him to mind his own business.

“Speeder crash.” She said flatly, surprising him. “Why?”

“Just wondered.”

“Since when do you care about anything to do with me?” She demanded.

“Since I was curious as to how you got run through. It’s not like I care about you personally.” He snapped back.

“That feeling is mutual.” Kirana sneered. 

Pyre liked her attitude, not that he would ever admit it. She wasn’t afraid to show how she felt.

“Wasn’t it all in the file you have on me? The one you showed to Tam?” She asked after a moment.

“You are harder to keep track of then Kazuda. All the First Order knows about you is that you are twenty standard years old, you’re a sniper, you have an older brother, and you were born on Coruscant.”

“Had.” Kirana said, very quietly.

Pyre frowned. “What?”

“I  _ had _ an older brother. He died.” Her pale eyes were full of sorrow.

She continued walking. 

Kira did not look at Pyre for the rest of the walk to the Mess Hall, she did not want him to see the pain in her eyes.

Her mood was not improved by seeing her mother just ahead of her.

“Kira.” Reyna said softly.

“Not now,  _ mother. _ ” She spat the word, harsher than she had intended.

Reyna sighed, but did not push any more, perhaps because she did not want to argue in front of Pyre. That suited Kira just fine, it was none of Pyre’s business to see how broken her family was. It was no one’s business but her own.

Whatever snarky remarks Pyre must have been thinking, he surprisingly kept them to himself.

Kaz looked up as Kira sat down across from him, Pyre right behind her. Neither one of them looked very happy.

“Morning Kira.” Kaz offered.

“Hey.” She replied, not looking up.

Kaz frowned, he had known Kira long enough to know that something was wrong. He was about to ask when he realized that she probably did not want to discuss it in front of Pyre.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Kaz asked her instead. 

“Target practice.” Kira said, smiling slightly at that. 

“Well, so long as I’m not the target, that sounds good.”

“Don’t worry Kaz, I’m not like Bucket.” Kira replied, chuckling slightly as he made a sour face, remembering the incident with the dart.

“You laughed as I recall.” Kaz said, faking a glare.

“Well come on, it was funny.” She said, smiling at the memory.

Pyre watched the exchange curiously. It was completely foreign to him, to see people laughing and joking like this, even with officers nearby.

Pyre thought back to Kira’s brief exchange with her mother. The bitterness in her voice would have been obvious to even the most oblivious of sentient species.

It bothered him that she was such a mystery. He didn’t know enough about her. It had taken weeks before he was even able to ascertain that she came from Coruscant, and several more weeks to learn the limited information they had on her.

He wanted to know more.


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Reyna have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also re-did Kira's moodboard

The target range was Kira’s favorite place to vent her frustration.

She fired through the target’s head, imagining all of her problems on that little painted circle between the eyes.

The target veered sideways, and she followed its motion.

He was one of her problems, or rather, his _not_ being one was a problem.

She hated that she didn’t hate him.

Kira bared her teeth in frustration, firing twice in rapid succession, picturing a battlefield around her.

It was easier with a rifle.

Prior to Jace Rucklin, she had never actually killed anyone with her dagger.

It wasn’t like Rucklin hadn’t deserved it, and she hated him more than Pyre and Tierny combined. 

But she still regretted what had been necessary, though not what she had done. She had been acting in defense of herself and her friends.

 _‘It won’t even matter if you escape.’_ His words echoed in her mind. The memory sprang into her mind, replaying the event as clearly as if it were happening again.

_Kira turned, looking at the TIE pilot._

_‘I’ve already told them where the Colossus is.’ His face twisted into a smug sneer. ‘Face it, you’ve already lost.’_

_He smirked, opening his mouth._

_‘Guard-!’ Her dagger had cut him off before he could finish the word. His eyes went wide in disbelief, his hands flew to his neck, feeling the blood slick hilt of the blade buried in his throat._

_‘Is that true Tam?’ Kira heard Yeager’s voice as she lowered the dying pilot to the ground._

_‘I’m afraid it is.’_

_Rucklin’s mouth opened and closed, his eyes turning to glass, and he went limp._

_Kira sighed, tugging the dagger free._

Kira lowered her rifle, closing her eyes as she scolded herself for being weak.

_You’re a sniper. You’ve killed lots of people. It never bothered you before._

Perhaps because she’d never actually seen the life leave someone’s eyes. And when she used the rifle, her targets were dead before they hit the ground.

As much as she tried to shrug it off, it still clung on.

 _It’ll get easier._ She told herself, resuming her practice.

Pyre hadn’t realized just how deadly of a shot Kirana was. Watching now, he was astonished by the accuracy with which she placed each shot.

The targets moved, but this did not seem to pose a challenge for her. Every single bolt had struck the head of the target.

He could also see that something was bothering the girl, her expression was neutral, but her purple eyes were troubled.

Kirana set down her rifle with a sigh. and turned away.

“Hey, Kira!” Xiono called, jogging over, Tamara Ryvora right behind him.

Kirana’s expression brightened when she saw them.

“Hey guy-” She was cut off as Xiono tackled her.

“Guess what?” The boy said enthusiastically.

“Uh… What?” Kirana wheezed.

“I am officially a member of the Resistance.”

“That’s great Kaz.”

Kaz’s smile dropped. “You don’t sound happy?”

“You’re… crushing me.” Kirana managed, her smile pained.

“Oh, sorry.” Kaz said, standing up.

Kirana took a deep breath, and stood up. Her smile returned, and she embraced her fellow spy with a grin.

Kirana clearly had a soft spot for him. Pyre had a feeling that if anyone other than Xiono had tackled her like that, he’d have been walking funny afterwards.

“I’m so glad to hear it.” She told the boy.

“And they’ve offered Tam a spot too.”

Kirana turned towards Tam. “I hope you take it.”

“Yeah, well…” Tamara seemed uncertain. She shot a glance at Pyre, and Kirana raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah well, we all make mistakes.”

Tam sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on. Let’s go get some lunch.” Kaz suggested.

“You guys go. I’m still guarding Goldie.” 

Pyre glared at her.

“Actually, I’m taking over guard duty for the afternoon.” Dameron’s voice said. The Rebel pilot sauntered up beside them.

“Kira has a lunch date with someone.”

“I do?” Kirana looked puzzled. “With whom?”

“With me.” A female voice said, Pyre looked up as Kirana’s mother approached.

Kirana’s eyes turned to ice.

“Anyways.” Dameron said cheerfully. “Kaz, you and Tam can celebrate with Kira at dinner.”

“Sure thing.” Kaz grinned. “See you Kira.”

Kirana just nodded.

Kira turned her glare on Poe.

“I told you to stay out of this.” She hissed, too angry to care that Pyre was watching.

“I asked him to do this, Kira.” Reyna said calmly.

“You. Had. No. Right.” 

“I had every right. You’re my daughter.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Kira. Things need to be said.”

“They were said the last time we spoke.”

“No, Kira. They weren’t.”

“They were on my part.”

“But not on mine.” Reyna’s amethyst eyes were desperate. “Please, Kira.”

For a moment, Kira said nothing, just glared at her mother. She realized in that silence that she was dangerously close to tears.

It would be a cold day on Jakku when she cried in front of her prisoner.

“ _Fine._ ” She spat, storming off before anyone could see her turmoil.

Reyna walked beside her, and Kira scowled.

As soon as they arrived in the dining hall, Kira grabbed a tray, and sat down.

Reyna could see the rage in her daughter’s eyes, and felt her insides twist with grief and regret.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that. Don’t you _dare_.” Kira spat. “Don’t act like everything is okay between us.”

“Fine then, Kira. I understand you’re angry. And I understand why. But we need to discuss this.”

Kira glared. “Then discuss.” She snarled.

“I did not ‘forget about you.’ When you were in the hospital, you wouldn’t even look at me. I decided to respect your space.”

“I was devastated and angry and traumatized!” Kira snapped. “ _Try a little harder!_ Don’t just walk out!”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t.” Reyna replied. “But you weren’t the only one who was devastated and traumatized. I wasn’t thinking clearly. And when I finally came around… You’d built too many walls around yourself.” She paused. “You may find this difficult to believe, but I do love you, and I do care. I did what I thought was best for you.”

Kira looked up at her, her eyes unguarded and full of grief.

“Why did you let him go?”

“For the same reason I never tried to stop you from going to Castilon. It wasn’t my place.”

“How was it not your place?”

“You both spent a great deal of your life in a military setting. You grew up in the Resistance. You both knew the risks of what you were doing, and you were both old enough to decide if they were worth taking.”

Kira just looked at her for a moment.

“Mom…” She said it softly. “I miss him.”

“I know, sweetheart. I do too.”

For the first time in years, mother and daughter embraced.


	9. Loyal, Brave, True.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre have a discussion about loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title was inspired by the song by Christina Aguilera.

Kaz thought back to how intimidated he had been by Kira when they first met.

He never could have guessed that she was going to become his best friend. It seemed strange now, as she playfully elbowed him.

“So, Neeku.” Kira said, smiling at the Nikto. “Kaz says you used to be scared of me.”

“Indeed I was, you are a very intense person.”

Kira’s expression turned playfully offended. “I was always nice to you, and I resent that.”

Kaz laughed. “Yeah, it was  _ me _ who had every right to be scared of her.”

Kira rolled her eyes.

“I’m just glad you’re back.” Kira told Tam.

“Yeah.” Tam still seemed awkward.

“Aw, come on, Tam. The past is the past.”

“Yeah. But I still feel bad for it.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I probably would have done the same thing, if our places had been exchanged.” Kira paused. “Except I would have done it for no other reason than spite.”

Tam snorted in disbelief. “I doubt that.”

“Don’t.” Kira told her.

“So.” Kaz jumped in. “How’s guard duty been?”

Kira groaned and he grinned.

“That bad.”

“Worse.” She huffed. “Can we please not talk about this?” She added.

“Sure.” Kaz smirked. “I dare you to sing us a song.”

“I don’t really sing. Not outside of the refresher, that is.”

“Please?” Kaz and Tam said in unison.

Kira sighed. “Just this once.”

The last thing Pyre had expected to see when he entered the mess hall, was Kira standing on a table, singing.

Dameron seemed equally surprised, and shot Xiono a questioning look.

The boy just grinned.

Kira continued her song, and Pyre was forced to admit, she was good.

The whole mess hall applauded when she finished.

She gave a bow, and hopped down from the table.

“Hey, Kaz, care to tell me how you got her to do that?” Dameron asked.

“I asked her to.”

The pilot turned to Kira.

“You never sing for anyone.”

Kira shrugged. “As I told Kaz and Tam, it was just this once.” She turned to Xiono. “Your turn.”

“What? Oh, no.” 

“Oh  _ yes. _ ” Kira smiled.

“Kira, the difference between us, is that  _ you _ actually  _ can _ sing.”

She laughed softly, and Pyre felt a twinge of… jealousy?

_ That’s ridiculous.  _ He told himself.  _ Why would I be jealous? _

As he looked at her, he found he knew the answer.

_ She never laughs like that around me.  _ He mentally kicked himself.  _ And why would she? We’re enemies. _

“Come on, Kaz. Take one for the team.” Kira insisted. 

“Why me?” The boy objected.

“Well, I’ll never convince  _ him  _ to do it.” She said, her lovely eyes landing on Pyre. “And believe me, you don’t want me to convince Poe to.”

“Hey!” Dameron objected. “I’ll have you know I can sing just fine.”

“Uh, yeah, by dying Nerf standards, you sing just wonderfully.” She snickered.

“My protege, she wounds me.” Dameron said in mock dismay.

“I’m not your protege. I’m far superior to you.” Kira said, her voice playfully condescending.

“In what way?” Dameron challenged.

“All of them.” She shot back.

“The sass in this child.” The pilot said, shaking his head. “It’s exhausting.”

Kira stuck her tongue out at him, and Pyre snickered.

Kira could not help but be rather stunned when Pyre chuckled.  _ Since when does he find my attitude funny?  _ She wondered. The Stormtrooper commander’s cobalt eyes met hers, and held for three heartbeats. 

She tilted her head slightly, and Pyre just raised an eyebrow.

“So, Kaz.” Poe continued, drawing her attention away from Pyre. “Does she still scare you?”

“Only when she’s cranky.”

“So, always?” Poe joked, and laughed.

“Laugh it up Commander Hoe.” She retorted. Kaz burst out laughing.

“Oh, she wins, Poe. Should we call the medics? That remark had to hurt.” 

Poe scowled. “Well, I get the last laugh, because I’m turning Pyre back over to you.”

Kira shrugged. “Well, at least he’s-” She cut off abruptly, realization dawning on her.  _ She’d been about to say hot.  _ True, it was impossible to ignore how handsome Pyre was, but to actually voice it aloud? No.

_ Afraid that might make it real?  _ She mocked herself.

Poe looked puzzled. “Kira? At least he’s what?”

“Um, a more challenging adversary when it comes to wits.” She said, hoping Poe would be too busy coming up with a reply to notice the slight flush in her cheeks. 

Thankfully, it worked. Poe’s comically offended expression broke into a grin. “I’m just going easy on you.”

“Yeah, sure.” She stood up, smiling. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“See ya.” Kaz agreed.

“Bye.” Tam said.

“This isn’t over.” Poe warned.

Kira smiled and rolled her eyes.

Pyre walked beside Kira. Tonight, she did not seem particularly interested in bantering with him. Perhaps Dameron had worn her out. Somehow, Pyre doubted it.

Finally, to break the silence, he noted. “Purple eyes runs in your family?”

She glanced at him, but said nothing.

“Your mother has them, you have them.”  _ Your brother probably had them. _

“Yes. It’s a defect.” She said.

_ Some defect.  _ Pyre thought.  _ They’re beautiful. _

He mentally kicked himself. He wasn’t about to start mooning over his enemy.

“Why the sudden concern with my eyes, Pyre?” She asked him.

“An interesting color, you must realize that.”

“Yes.”

It occurred to him that she had never actually called him Pyre to his face before. It was always ‘Goldie’ or some other variation of it.  _ A momentary lapse in snarkiness. She must be very distracted. _

Upon arriving back to her quarters, Kira studiously ignored Pyre. At least outwardly.

As she cuffed his wrist to his bed, and climbed into her own, she found that she could not get her mind off of him.

_ Why did he have to be so handsome? Why did I agree to guard him? _

And then, more distressingly.  _ What if I actually start to like him?  _

_ No. _ She shut that thought down. She would  _ never _ like him. They were enemies. They had repeatedly tried to kill one another. She was only alive because of Kaz’s intervention back on the Star Destroyer. Though in all fairness, she’d attacked him first that time.

_ He was trying to kill Kaz. It wasn’t like it was unprovoked. _

“Was there a penalty?” Kira blurted, turning to look at Pyre. “If you failed to kill me and Kaz?”

Pyre met her eyes. “Death.” He replied evenly.

_ Oh.  _

“Is the First Order in the habit of killing those who are outdone?” She asked.

“Failure is weakness.” He told her, clearly repeating what he’d been taught. “Weakness cannot be tolerated.”

“Did the First Order tell you that.” She sneered. He didn’t answer, and she suddenly felt rather guilty for her mocking.

“Failure is not weakness.” She said after a moment.

“And you believe that?” It was his turn to sneer.

“It’s what I was taught.” She replied.

“Then what is failure?” Pyre asked, still mocking her.

“A lesson.” Kira replied. “Failure teaches us how to succeed.”

He snickered, and she frowned.

“Well, if all failure was punished by death, how will anyone ever get better?”

“People who fail are made an example of.”

“And that teaches what? Except distrust and fear?”

For a moment, Pyre was silent.

“And what do you teach?” He asked her finally.

“Loyalty.”

“All of our troops are taught loyalty.” Pyre replied.

“Would your troops die for each other?” She asked. 

“Would you die for your friends?” He retorted.

“Yes.” Kira replied. That silenced Pyre for a moment.

“What about any of them individually?” He asked finally, but he sounded subdued.

“Yes.” Kira replied again.

“Why?” Pyre asked her. “Why would you die for any of them?”

“Because they’d do it for me.” She replied.

Pyre contemplated her words. It surprised him. Sure, all troops of the First Order were taught loyalty, but hers was unconditional.

It occurred to him that such devotion was a rare thing, and was probably…  _ treasured. _

“Did you really believe in the First Order’s cause?”

He wasn’t sure how to answer. He  _ had.  _ Before meeting this pesky, infuriatingly beautiful and intelligent woman, he had believed whole-heartedly with the First Order. Now however… he was having  _ doubts. _

“Are you going to talk all night?” He asked instead.

“So you don’t.” She said, seeing right through his attempt to change the subject.

“I did.” He snapped, anger causing him to spit the truth.  _ And then you came along and ruined it all.  _ His thoughts spat.

“Did?” Kira asked, far too innocently.

“Do.” He told her, but his voice lacked conviction, even to his own ears.

“If you say so.” She said, and turned her back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback. I love comments :)


	10. What I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre have a long, rather touchy discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we find out some things about both Kira and Pyre this chapter.

Kira couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts regarding Pyre were all tangled, and she couldn’t determine why.

“Where are you from?” She asked, very quietly, in case he  _ was _ asleep.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like a long time. Maybe he really was sleeping.

“I don’t know.” He replied.

“The First Order took you as a child?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?”

Kira shrugged. “I was just trying to get a better understanding of you.”

“You could never understand me. You’re just some spoiled girl from Coruscant who won’t speak to her parents because they never bought her a fathier.”

Kira laughed harshly. “I’m from Coruscant, and therefore I have no real problems?” She narrowed her eyes. “Well guess what, Pyre. I don’t care what you think of me. You don’t know me. But what sets us apart is that I can think for myself, and don’t need a tyrannical military that wants to rule the galaxy to do it for me.”

Pyre sneered. “So I struck a nerve.”

Kira felt tears of anger prick at her eyes.

“I was angry with my parents because my father walked out when I was nine, and never contacted me again, and my mother and I had a massive fight that resulted in me nearly dying.”

“Let me guess. You threw yourself on the floor too hard while having a tantrum?” His mocking was really getting to her now.

Pyre could see the effect his words had on the Rebel, hurt shone in her eyes. He felt a pang of regret, and quickly shoved it away.

“No. I got kicked out, and got into a crash. The crash that gave me these scars.” She said coolly, fingers brushing over the gouge in her stomach. “The same crash that cost me a couple of my internal organs.”

“Ruptured your spleen?” He guessed. 

“And collapsed my uterus. And broke seven ribs. All on the night my brother was  _ murdered. _ ”

Pyre stared at her in shock.

She smiled bitterly. “So yes, I guess you’re right.  _ I  _ have no real problems. I just had a rude wake up call from being a spoiled brat.”

Kira turned away, unable to look at him any longer without punching him.

So she glared at the wall, refusing to shed a single tear.

She wouldn’t let him hurt her like that. She should never have let his words get to her.

Naron would have told her he was a jerk, not to pay attention to anything he said. Kira bit her lip. She  _ missed  _ her brother, more than anything she wished she could go to him now. To show the pain that she had buried inside herself for so long.

She stood up, not looking at Pyre, and walked into the refresher.

The doors slid closed, and Kira began to cry. Silent tears slipped down her face, more than all the ones she’d shed in the past year combined.

“A bit late for a shower, isn’t it?” Pyre called, his voice no longer mocking.

“None of your concern, Golden-rod.” She snarled, a sob catching in her throat.

“Are you crying?” Pyre’s voice was full of disbelief.

“No.” Kira snapped, as fresh tears spilled over her lashes, leaving hot trails against her cheeks.

Pyre was silent, and she angrily wiped her eyes. 

She emerged calmly, refusing to look at her prisoner. Kira crawled into her bed, and kept her back to Pyre.

“I didn’t know about your brother.” Pyre said finally. Kira did not answer, and he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

_ That _ caught her attention. She twisted around to look at him.

Pyre mentally kicked himself. Now he was  _ apologizing _ to her?  _ What’s next? Begging her forgiveness? _ His thoughts sneered.

Kira was still looking at him in silence, her lovely eyes showing a pain he’d never expected to see from her. 

Finally she spoke. “If you say so. I don’t care.” and with that, she turned away.

For what seemed like an eternity, neither of them spoke.

“How did he die?” Pyre asked.

“He…” Kira took a deep breath. “He was…  _ gutted _ , by the pirates he was undercover with. They found out, and killed him.”

Pyre didn’t know what to say to that.

“How did you get a name?” She asked, sparing him any further contemplation on the subject.

“When I became Phasma’s second in command, I was allowed to choose my own name.”

“Why Pyre?”

“Does it matter?” He asked defensively.

“I guess not.” She was silent for a moment. “Why did you stop believing in the First Order?”

_ You. And your infuriating questions and opinions. _

“Who says I did?”

“So you completely agree with its ideals, still?”

He shrugged.

“The galaxy needs order.”

“But not tyranny.” She said calmly. “Wasn’t it tiring? Always being watched, always checking yourself. Never being allowed your own opinions?”

“I never really thought about it.” He lied.

“But now, looking back?”

Pyre scowled, but he answered her anyway. “I suppose it was.”

“How old were you, when you became a commander?”

“Twenty-three.”

“How old are you now?”

“Thirty.” He replied. “How old were you, when you became a sniper?”

“I started training at thirteen. Finished it at fifteen.”

“How did your training work?” Pyre asked her, genuinely curious.

“I was trained on distance and accuracy, with moving targets.” She paused. “Part of the training was to perform assassinations.”

That startled him. “You were trained to assassinate people?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever use those skills?” He asked him.

“Yes. Castilon was my first real mission, but I had been in the field once before.”

“Who was your target?”

“A man who had stolen intel, and was going to sell it to the First Order.”

Pyre considered this. “How old were you?” He finally asked her.

“Seventeen.”

“I thought you didn’t like having teenagers in the field?”

“I probably shouldn’t have been.” Kira admitted. “And technically, I was only supposed to be on surveillance. Then the orders changed. Kill the target, and recover the information.” Pyre frowned, trying to imagine her on her first ever time in the field. As if she could read his thoughts, she said, “It wasn’t how I’d imagined the field, and I was scared, but I still fired the kill-shot, to protect the Resistance.”

“Why did they put you in combat so young?”

“I was… eager to prove myself, and had finally recovered from my speeder crash. I think it was to help me understand what war is like.” She paused. “It’s harder with a knife.”

Pyre looked at her, surprised. “What.”

He could tell by the look on Kira’s face that she hadn’t meant to say that outloud.

“I only ever killed one person with my knife.” She told him. “Jace Rucklin.”

_ So that’s what happened to him.  _ Pyre had wondered.

He noticed the look on Kira’s face.

“You regret it.”

“Not that I did it. I had to, he gave me no choice. But I wish I hadn’t had to.” Then she frowned. “I shouldn’t be telling you this.” She turned away. “I’m going to sleep now.” She told him, and said nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm an attention whore and love comments. ;)


	11. Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre really start to see each other differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in two days? YES!!! all of the lovely comments of late have inspired me so much, so thank you to everyone who comments!  
> We learn a lot about Kira in this chapter too.

Of all the ways to be woken up, a lizard crawling across his face was  _ not _ one Pyre had been expecting.

“Kira?” He asked. He reached out as far as the cuff on his wrist would allow, fingers brushing over her arm.

She jerked away as if he’d burned her, and all at once, he found himself staring down the muzzle of a blaster.

After a pause, the weapon lowered. “What?” Kira asked him.

In answer, Pyre pointed to the reptile on his chest, just a dark silhouette in the pre-dawn twilight.

“What. Is. That?”

“It’s just a Zymod. They’re harmless, don’t worry” She told him. “In case you haven’t noticed, these ‘quarters’ are not exactly in top condition.”

That much was true. It was essentially an old freighter that had been modified as living quarters.

He watched as she slid her blaster pistol back under her pillow.

“Do you always sleep with a blaster?” He asked her

“Yes. It’s a habit I picked up in training, much to my first boyfriend’s dismay.” She told him, standing up.

She picked up the Zymod, and let it scurry up her arm. “I imagine it’s not an unfamiliar concept to you.” She said, walking to the door to let the reptile out.

“No, it’s not.” He replied when she closed the doors. “Why did your boyfriend not like it?”

“It scared him. He was a mechanic, and not at all used to weapons.” She shrugged. “We dated for about three months.”

“What happened?” Pyre asked, scolding himself for caring. 

Kira gave him an odd look, but she answered him. “We were too different. He was timid and quiet, I was- am, aggressive. Far too much for him.” She shrugged. “So he said it wasn’t working. I agreed. We went our separate ways.”

_ What kind of idiot would walk away from her?  _ Pyre wondered, before he caught himself, and realized just how much his opinion of her had changed. He’d always held a grudging admiration for her, even if he had thought of her as an arrogant brat, he’d admired her determination and her fighting spirit.

He’d always seen her as an enemy, seen her through the First Order’s eyes.

...Now he saw her as an intelligent, loyal, damaged, beautiful, brave and incredibly complex young woman.

_ The mechanic was a fool to leave her.  _ He thought, no longer bothering to try and deny his desire for her, at least not to himself. 

It hadn’t been the whole truth. The breakup had been quite a bit harsher than ‘ _ this isn’t working. _ ’

Kira recalled the conversation quite well. It had been very soon before her brother died that she’d broken up with her first boyfriend.

_ “I can’t keep doing this, Kira.” Rego told her. _

_ “Keep doing what?” She’d replied, her voice calm, her real emotion locked away inside of her. _

_ “Any of it! It’s too much. The gun under the pillow, your attitude. You’re like a wild animal. Completely unpredictable.” _

_ “Stars, you’re a coward.” She’d told him, anger rising to the surface. “You can’t handle that I have nightmares and what? A fiery temper?” _

_ “I can’t handle  _ **_you_ ** _.” He told her. _

_ In that moment, it struck her just how utterly selfish he was. _

_ She keyed in the code to her door. “Get out of here.” She told him. _

_ He’d seemed shocked that she wasn’t begging him to stay. She glared at him. _

_ “You think I need you?” She’d hissed. “You’re a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, you’re selfish, ignorant, and I’m so glad I never had sex with you.” She gestured to the door. “Get out and never come back.” _

She’d left out the part where he’d come back a few months later, asking for a second chance. Kira smiled at the memory of closing the door in his face. It had been so satisfying.

Her second boyfriend, Tarok had been her first lover. From shortly after Rego, to just before her eighteenth birthday. She smiled fondly as she thought of him. That breakup had been clean, and they remained friends to this day.

_ “I don’t think this is working out.” Tarok had told her. “I mean, you’re an amazing girl Kira, and I like you a lot.” _

_ “But we aren’t really going to last.” She finished for him. _

_ Tarok nodded. _

_ “Kira, there’s someone out there for you. And he’s a very lucky man.” He told her. _

_ Kira smiled. “You know we can go back to being friends. This doesn’t have to be a forever goodbye. We’ll just… stop dating.” _

She turned to Pyre. “What about you? Any girlfriends?” She asked.

“We don’t have such relationships in the First Order.” He told her.

“You can’t tell me you were never with anyone.” She told him. 

“Yes, but I never ‘dated’ anyone.” He told her.

“Ah.” Kira replied. 

After the discussion she had had with him last night, she felt for the first time that she understood him. Understood how he had come to believe in the First Order.

It was all he’d ever known.

He was still shielding himself, his current defenses every bit as hard as the golden armor he had worn before.

What was underneath that? She wondered. Somehow, she no longer thought he was a monster. After all, she could never compare his life to hers. She’d been given love by her mother and brother, even her father had cared for her, regardless of how she disappointed him.

No one had ever actually cared for Pyre. Just his worth as a pawn in their plans. He was disposable to them. Had anyone ever actually seen him as a person?

She actually felt sorry for him.  _ He’d probably hate me for that. More than he already does, anyway. _

As she looked at Pyre, she suddenly remembered what Naron had told her, the night she’d broken up with Rego.  _ ‘Some day, Kira, you’ll give your heart to a man who deserves it.’ _

The first rays of sunlight broke through the thin clouds, bathing Kira’s lovely face in a warm golden glow.

“You were right, you know, about our lives being incomparable.” She said, very quietly.

“I spent a great deal of my life in a military environment, but I had everything you didn’t.” She looked up at him with her amazing eyes. “A home, friends, a family that loved me.” She smiled wryly. “Except a Fathier.”

Despite himself, Pyre laughed, and for the first time, Kira offered him a smile. She stood up, heading into the refresher, and leaving him alone to think about her.

When she returned, she was fully dressed.

She unlocked the binder from his wrist, and nodded towards the door.

“Come on.” She said. “It’s going to be a nice day, and  _ I  _ want to go swimming in the lake after breakfast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm starting the foreshadowing for romance! (Palpatine voice: At Last)   
> As always, comments make my day, so feel free to let me know what you think!  
> Also, if you want to ask some questions about Kira, visit my Tumblr @Lilac-and-Gold. xo :)


	12. Through your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira goes swimming... and has a discussion with Pyre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we really get somewhere in this chapter.

The water was pleasantly cool in contrast to the humid air of the Jungle. Kira ducked her head beneath the crystal clear water, playfully chasing a school of colorful fish.

_ Last time I was swimming, it was a fish chasing me. _

A chill went down her spine at the memory of the Sharvo Fish.

She pushed the thought away.  _ There are no Sharvo fish on Ajan Kloss, and this is fresh water anyway. _

She surfaced, and glanced over at Pyre. He was sitting at the edge of the lake, not really paying much attention to her.

As a stormtrooper, Pyre had probably never actually been swimming for any reason other than training. Never for fun.

Maybe she should try to change that? As she had come to realize the previous night, he was a person after all, even if he’d never been treated like one.

She submerged again, and kicked towards him. 

  
  


Pyre was jolted out of his thoughts by a shower of water drenching him.

Spluttering, he blinked the water out of his eyes, and looked down at what had caused the splash.

Kira was floating on her back, looking up at him with a mischievous expression.

With a laugh, she went under, and began to swim away.

_ Is she.... Trying to get me to chase her? _ It didn’t seem like something she would do, but then again, he’d never expected her to get up on a table and sing either.

Kira circled around, kicking her legs to send up another spray of water. 

She began to tread water, looking at him expectantly. 

“Why are you splashing me?” He asked her.    
She rolled her eyes, and swam over. She pulled herself up on the ledge beside him, water cascading down her lithe figure.

“Did you ever have… y’know, fun and games with the other stormtroopers? Before you were a commander?”

He looked at her in disbelief. “No. We didn’t have time for games.” He told her.

“That’s sad.” She mused.

“No. It’s called training.”

“No. It’s called unfair.” She retorted. There was a pause. And then she did the last thing he would have expected her to do.

She pushed him into the lake.

Shocked, Pyre kicked to the surface to confront her, and watched as she dove in beside him.

“I am  _ not  _ interested in your little games, Kira.” He warned her, paddling towards the shore.

“Oh come on Pyre. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Why are you suddenly being so…  _ Friendly?”  _ He demanded, annoyed by her rather cryptic attitude.

Her expression sobered, she paddled over until they were a few feet apart.

“Because I’m sorry that you never got to have a normal life. I’m sorry that you were taken and made into a weapon for the First Order.” She told him.

Pyre started at her in utter astonishment.

“You’re sorry?” He demanded.

“Yeah. I am.” She told him firmly.

“Why the hell would you ever be sorry?” He barked. “I achieved a great deal in the First Order. Save your pity for some lost pup you find.” 

“Do you really think you meant anything to them?” She snapped back at him. “Do you really think that Kylo Ren wouldn’t have gotten rid of you the moment you were no longer of use to him?”

Pyre just stared at her for a long moment, and for some reason, she seemed to take this as an invitation to continue.

“Pyre.” She said his name softly, almost… gently. “You were nothing but a weapon to the First Order. Weapons are disposable.” She swam closer. “When my training rifle became worn and didn’t work as well as it used to, I got rid of it.” She said.

They were only inches apart now.

“Because you can’t have a weapon that doesn’t work that well.” He could feel small currents generated by her movements. “And no one is perfect.”

Pyre had never really considered this.  _ Would _ they get rid of him when he was no longer of use?

Kira seemed to sense his turmoil.

“Wasn’t the punishment for failing to retake the Colossus death?” She asked. “When you could no longer offer them anything of value, you were going to die.”

Pyre turned away from her. “Why. Do. You. Care?” He growled. “You are the cause of all of this. Everything was fine until you and your miserable little friend Kazuda came along.”

“I  _ care _ because it’s horrible.” She scowled. “And are you saying that life was perfect, until Kaz and I came along and ruined everything for you?”

“Yes.” Pyre spat. “None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you.”

“Well. I was trying to protect the Galaxy from your precious Order!” Kira spat.

“You caused everything to go wrong.”

“The First Order started a war!” She snarled.

Kira looked at Pyre for a long moment.

“The First Order destroyed my best Friend’s home world,  _ home system _ . The _ entire _ Hosnian system is gone, because of the First Order.” She took a shaky breath. “And in the war your _ side started, _ I’ve lost people I know!” She looked up at him, and a tangle of emotions swept over her, grief and anger and… pity. Most of all, pity.

Pity that he’d never had a choice. “I don’t blame you.” She told him. “It could just as easily have been me in your place. If they’d taken me.”

Then she laughed bitterly. “Well. So much trying to have fun.” She started to turn away.

Pyre grabbed her arm. 

“Wait.” His voice sounded oddly hoarse. She found herself looking into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

“I always thought that I’d have joined the First Order even if they hadn’t taken me…” He paused. “You ruined it by making me think that maybe I wouldn’t have.”

“I know you were taught to believe that the First Order is good. You don’t see the fear and pain it causes everyone else.” She told him. “But the First Order doesn’t really care about order. It cares about Power.”

Pyre did not argue with her, and she continued. “But no individual means anything to the First Order. You weren’t anything other than a weapon. No one cared about you. That’s why I’m sorry.”

“You’re the last person I expected to ever care.” Pyre told her. “You’re the harshest of your team.”

“I’m also the one who actually had training. I was the one who’d already lost someone that I held dear. I’m rather cynical.” She admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I’m cruel.” She looked up at him. “I guess I’m being nice because… no one else ever was, not to you anyways.”

“When did you stop seeing me as a ‘murdering snake.’?” He asked, quoting what she’d said back during the battle of the Barabesh system.

“Well… probably last night, when I wouldn’t stop asking questions.” She told him, she swam a bit closer, tilted her head… and splashed him.

She twisted in the water, paddling away, and this time, she heard him following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave a comment, I love them :)


	13. The Coldest One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Kira's past. She explains what she knows to Kaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I attached a Picture of How I imagine Pyre to look. (It's actually his voice actor, Liam McIntyre.)

Commander Pyre

``

The walk back from the lake was uneventful. No one else was even around.

“Why did you become a Sniper, of all things?” Pyre asked her.

Kira shrugged. “I always had good marksmanship. I used to play shooting games with my brother. I always scored the best.” She smiled fondly. “I was a very small thirteen year old, and my mother wouldn’t let me take hand-to-hand at the time. So I signed up for sniper training. Without telling her.”

Pyre could absolutely see Kira doing that.

“She only found out about three weeks in, when we were assigned our own training rifles. I had to bring it home, so I tried to sneak past her. Let’s just say it didn’t work, and I got yelled at.”

“What about your father? What did he do?”

“My father walked out when I was nine. I never heard from him again. Probably because I was quite a disappointment to him.”

“Why?” Pyre asked, taken aback by her blunt answer.

“Oh, you know. My father was a teacher. A very well-respected teacher. I was… not what he had in mind for a daughter. He had high expectations, I didn’t meet them.” She shrugged, and sighed. “I got into a lot of fights in school, I was opinionated and sassy with my instructors… And I was such a tomboy. Always covered in dust, always coming home with scraped knees and elbows.” She glanced over at him. “He wanted a little lady who wore dresses and played with dolls, and pretended to be the princess. Instead, he got me, always running around with war paint on my face and wielding my brother’s toy swords.” She shrugged. 

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Kira was lost in the memories of her father.

Calo Valarien was a very strict man, and while he had been loving, he had spent a great deal of time scolding Kira for what she wasn’t.

“What about you?” She asked, trying to take her mind off of things.

“What about me?”

“What were the expectations you had to live up to?”

“I was expected to be good at fighting, combat strategy, and military tactics.”

“Obviously, you did very well at that. I mean, you did become a commander.” She hesitated. “So why _did_ you choose the name ‘Pyre’?” 

For a moment, he said nothing, then, “I wanted something that brought to mind danger.”

“Oh. That makes sense, I guess.” She didn’t know what else to say. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen the complex person he really was. Had he himself known? Or had he just kept it buried away inside of him.

...Until now.

Naron, who had always believed the best in people, would have been delighted. She could almost hear his voice. ‘ _What did I tell you, Lilac? Not everything is as clean cut as it looks.’_

She smiled softly.

“What about your name, does it mean anything?” He asked her. 

“It means ‘Queen’ or ‘Ruler’.” She replied, shrugging, then she shot him a look. “Don’t you dare start calling me ‘princess.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He replied, smirking slightly. 

Kaz was sure he was hallucinating. Pyre was actually… _smiling?_

“Hey, Kira.” He called.

“Hey Kaz!” She grinned. “Poe finished licking his wounds from our battle of wits last night?”

“I couldn’t say. I haven’t seen him.” He paused. “Where were you?”

“I went swimming.” She told him. “It’s actually nice here, no sharvo fish.” Kaz recalled with perfect clarity the moment the sharvo attacked Kira.

It had been directly after Yeager had pushed them both off the ledge, staying behind to buy them time.

He also remembered how anxious she had been to go back in the water afterwards. Not that it had stopped her.

“So. How’s the water?” He asked her.

“Very nice.” 

“Hello Snippy.” A new voice called. Kaz looked over as Poe approached, Finn beside him.

“Hello, Commander Hoe.” Kira replied, and the pilot began to laugh.

“I told you Finn, she’s so mean to me.”

“You started it.” Kira replied.

“Hey, guys.” Kaz jumped in. “There was something I wanted to show Kira. Can I borrow her for a moment?”

Poe tilted his head, seeming to note Kaz’s impatience.

“Yeah, sure kid. Kira, I’ll watch Pyre while Kaz shows you… whatever he wants to show you.”

“Thanks.” She said, standing up to follow Kaz.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Kaz turned to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

She looked puzzled. “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Pyre’s hair is wet too, he didn’t… try to drown you or anything, did he?”

“Kriff no!” She objected. “ _I_ pushed _him_ in.”

“And you survived?” Kaz couldn’t believe Pyre hadn’t attacked her for that.

Kira sighed. “He’s a person, Kaz, like us.”

“He’s nothing like us!” 

“He’s more like us than you know.” She snapped. “Look, I pestered him into telling me how he ended up where he is. He was taken as a child, and raised in the First Order.”

“He could have lied to you!”

“Why bother to lie to me about that?” She asked him.

“Trying to gain your trust?” 

“If you were in Pyre’s place, would you think it possible to gain my trust after our mission.”

Kaz thought for a moment. “No… I suppose not.”

“Yeah, so why lie to me?”

“Okay, so maybe he was telling the truth. Just, please be careful, Kira.”

“I’m always careful. It’s you I have to worry about.” She told him, heading back to the mess hall.

“So what was it that Kaz so desperately wanted to show you?” Poe asked.

“A bunch of baby Zymods.” Kira fibbed. “They were really cute.” She sat down beside Pyre. “So tiny.” There was a time it would have been obvious that this wasn’t true, but war had taught her how to lie.

“Huh.” Poe shrugged. “Nice of him.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “So, Finn. How do you like it here?”

“It’s… different than what I’m used to.”

“Yeah. I can understand that. I was nine the first time I ever saw a real forest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Coruscant isn’t known for its trees.” She replied, and Finn laughed.

“No. I suppose not.”

  
  


Poe could not figure out why Kira was suddenly so okay with Pyre being around? So far, she hadn’t even glared at him. 

_She can’t be starting to like him? Can she? Fucking hell. I suggested her for the job because I thought she would always hate him._

Poe watched, and saw the way her eyes lacked that scathing anger that had once been present whenever she so much as looked at Pyre. 

_What changed, Kira? You were never quick to forgive, and he was your main enemy for over a year._

It was something Poe would have to ask her sometime. Perhaps she had come to learn something that no one else had?

She looked up at him, light purple eyes shining with amusement, and Poe found himself smiling.

He would ask her another time. He decided. The answers could wait.

Lunch had been… as flavorless as usual. Kira walked through the trees, Pyre right beside her.

“I’m going to combat training. If you want, you can come watch, or I can take you back to the mess hall with Poe, and come back after.”

“I have no problem with watching you fight.” Pyre told her. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” She told him, and headed off towards the training area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment, I adore getting them!


	14. Fire on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre have a training fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to call their ship "StormSniper." What do you guys think?

Pyre felt the cold gazes of the Resistance Fighters on him. No one bothered to hide their hostility, but he didn’t care.

The instructor seemed a little thrown by his presence, but didn’t object.

Quite the opposite.

“Kira. You’ve brought… company.” He noted. A snicker ran through the other rebels. 

“Yeah, so?” Kira asked, clearly in no mood for teasing.

The instructor smiled. “So you can train  _ with him _ today.” If Kira was surprised, she didn’t show it.

She just shrugged, and headed over to the mats, nodding at Pyre to follow her.

“Oooh, playing rough with your new boyfriend, Kira?” Asked one boy.

“What’s the matter, Dax? Jealous that I can get it?” She asked. And several other rebels laughed. The boy’s cheeks went red, and he looked away.

“Enough jokes!” The instructor barked. “All of you, get to it.”

Kira offered him a training knife, and Pyre took it, eyeing the identical one in Kira’s hand.

“We have two rules in training. No killing, and no causing serious injuries.” Kira said, and lunged at him.

Her shoulder hit his sternum, knocking the breath out of him, while her momentum threw him off balance.

He went down on his back, Kira right on top of him. She grabbed his arm, and slammed his wrist against the ground, until he dropped the knife.

Pyre rolled sideways, causing the girl to lose her balance and fall to the ground beside him.

She didn’t give him the time to catch his breath, the minute she got to her feet, she was trying to tackle him again.

This time, he caught her, and shoved her down, hard, kicking the knife out of her hand as he did so.

She got back up, and circled him. She knew better than to turn her back and go for the knife.

Pyre eyed her, waiting for her to attack.

Kira remained where she was, teeth bared in determination. 

Pyre lashed out at her, catching her by the waist and knocking her to the ground. Kira grappled with him, astonishingly strong for someone of her average height and lanky build.

She rammed her elbow into his back, hard.

Pyre grimaced, but kept his grip on her. She struggled.

She was agile, but he was bigger than she was, and had been trained longer.

Kira snapped her teeth like a dog, and instinctively, Pyre drew back. She used his momentary lapse to wriggle free of his grip, and knock him onto his back.

For a moment, the two of them rolled around like a pair of fighting dogs, before a hard knee to the stomach threw Pyre off balance.

Kira used her legs to pin his arms against his sides, and then he felt the blunt, rubber edge of the training knife against his throat. 

_ Fuck. _ She must have grabbed it when they were grappling.

Breathing hard, Kira looked up at him with her seductive lilac eyes.

“Yield.” She told him, her voice smooth as silk, a stark contrast to her panting.

Pyre said nothing. She pressed the flimsy training blade harder against his throat. “Come on, Goldie.” She smirked. “I can do this all day.” 

Pyre sighed. “Fine. I yield.”

She released him with a chuckle.

Kira sat up, catching her breath. Pyre was strong, and she was fairly sure that the match could have gone either way.

_ He’s had more training than me. I took him by surprise this time, but now he knows what he’s up against. _

It didn’t matter, not today anyway. They were done.

Kira stood, and nodded to Pyre.

“You’re better than I thought. Better than you were on the Star Destroyer.”

Kira shrugged. “Things were a bit different on the Star Destroyer. One, you had armor, and I didn’t. Two, I hadn’t slept in the past three days, hadn’t been eating properly, and was actually sick that morning.” She explained. “Circumstances are a bit different.”

“Did they teach you combat in your sniper training?”

“Yes, but I took training courses solely in hand to hand. My mother wasn’t too happy about it.”

“And what about Kazuda?” Pyre asked.

Kira scoffed. “Kazuda is an amazing pilot, and an incredibly brave person... And he fights like a lame Tauntaun.” She admitted.

Pyre chuckled. “Not surprised.”

“Hey! Not everyone is suited for physical combat.”

“Oh. I agree. Kazuda being a prime example.”

“Don’t you start insulting Kaz.” She warned. Pyre fell silent.

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

“Kaz is like a brother to me.” She said calmly. “I’ve already lost one. I won’t let any harm come to him.”

_ Like a brother. _ It was the second time that Kira and Kazuda had been described as brother and sister. Tierny had wanted to pursue the avenue of possibility that they were lovers, and had questioned Tamara Ryvora about it. Tamara too, had said that they were ‘like siblings.’

What had come as a surprise to Pyre, was that Kira was younger than Kazuda by a year. Prior to finding the information on her birth year and homeworld, both he and Tierny had assumed that she was at least a year older than Kazuda.

He didn’t know why it seemed so odd, the knowledge that she had been just  _ nineteen _ during the battle of Castilon. Stormtroopers were often put in combat at the same age. 

“What were your orders, on Castilon?” Pyre asked her.

“To find out what First Order activity was going on, and report it to the Resistance.”

“That was it?”

“Yes. The how was up to us.”

“You were young to be out with no commanding officer.”

Kira tilted her head. “Maybe.” She admitted. “But how old were you when you first saw real combat?”

Pyre frowned. “Sixteen.”

“Exactly. It’s not that uncommon. I wasn’t that much older when I was first in the field.”

“I remember, you said you were seventeen.”

“That’s right.” She agreed. They walked in silence for a moment.

“I’m surprised that your mother let you stay in training.” Pyre said after a moment.

“My mother was born in the Rebel Alliance, 8 years before the battle of Yavin. She had military training at a young age too. So she allowed it. Even though she didn’t like it.” Kira replied. “Even though she wanted to protect me.”

“But she allowed you to do more than just train. She let you go into the field at seventeen.”

“When I first went into the field, I already hadn’t spoken to my mother for over a year. I didn’t even tell her I was going. She found out from one of the pilots after I’d already left.” Kira looked down. “What about you? Is sixteen a normal age for stormtroopers to be put in battle?”

“No.”

“Then why were you?”

“My squadron leader said that if I wanted to climb through the ranks, I should impress the officers. So I went into combat with her. That’s how I got Captain Phasma’s attention. That’s how I started to be trained as her second in command.”

Kira looked at him with an odd expression. Then she shook her head.

“The shit we did to prove ourselves.” She said, and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the comment whore seeks validation, so please drop a comment :)


	15. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre discuss the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, so things happen in this chapter!

Pyre eyed the dark clouds, not liking the way the weather was turning one bit. Hopefully, he and Kira would be inside before it started raining.

“What was it like? Training under Phasma?” Kira asked him.

“She was strict. Very demanding, had no time for nonsense.”

“Hmm. My combat trainer didn’t like me.” Kira said. She wrinkled her nose, and in a hilarious impression of a man’s voice, she said. “Kirana Valarien, why are you lying on the ground? Does this look like nap time?” Then in her own voice. “No, you dumb fuck. I’m lying on the ground because you just body slammed me.”

Pyre raised an eyebrow. “Did he ever stop being that way?”

“No. It actually got worse.”

“Why?”

“Well. He asked me what I would do, if I were really fighting him. Apparently, ‘I’d kick your balls if you had any.’ was  _ not _ an acceptable answer. Who knew?” She asked sarcastically.

Pyre barked a laugh. “You actually said that, to his face?”

“Yes. Maintaining full eye contact, actually.” She grinned. “Let’s just say I ended up with a different instructor soon after.”

Pyre smirked. “I wonder why.”

“My second instructor was hardcore. She’d wake me up early to train. Once I didn’t get up fast enough, and she grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me out of bed.

“How did that end for her?”

“Well, I nearly shot her with my blaster, which I grabbed on the way down. Luckily, I managed to check the shot, and left a hole in the ceiling instead. She never did that again. She’d just play a really obnoxious alarm outside of my door.” Kira smiled. “But aside from that one incident, we got along really well.”

“What about your brother? What did he do?”

“Naron was the… even tempered one. He didn’t like conflict, even when we were kids, _ I  _ was the one who would get into fights in the school yard, never him. So, he trained to be an analyst.” She shrugged. “We were pretty different. He would spend his time reading articles, I would draw weapons on my datapad…” Kira trailed off. “I never could live up to him, not in my father’s eyes.” She looked at her boots. “Naron was  _ perfect _ . And I was… the complete opposite of him.

“That must have caused rivalry.” Pyre noted.

“No, actually. Naron and I got along fine. It was my father who wanted me to be more like Naron, Naron wanted me to be who I was.”

Pyre could not hide his surprise. Rivalry was  _ encouraged  _ in the stormtrooper corps. Yet she had avoided it with her sibling.

“You were close, weren’t you?” Pyre asked her. 

Kira smiled sadly. “Naron was my best friend,  _ only _ friend, at some points in my life.” 

Kira thought of her brother. What he would say if he was with her now. If he knew how much her opinion of Pyre had changed.

_ He’d be smug that he was right. Not everything is clean cut. Then he’d probably dare me to kiss Pyre or something.  _ Kira had done her best to avoid thinking about the dream she’d had the previous night. The dream where she’d done exactly that.

_ It was just a dream. _ She told herself, firmly. 

_ But you liked it.  _ A small, treacherous voice in her mind whispered.  _ You wanted it to be real. _

Kira tried to push the thought away, but to no avail.

Frustrated, she shook her head.

“Something wrong?” Pyre asked her.

_ Yes. You. _

“No. Just thinking,”  _ About you.  _ “About some of the shit I did as a kid.” She forced a smile.

“Like what?”

“Oh. A boy pulled my hair once. I told him to stop. He didn’t. I punched him in the face.”

Pyre chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“Not according to the teacher. In her opinion, I was ‘Aggressive’ and ‘Needed to learn to control my temper.’” Kira replied. “My mother defended me, but my father was furious with me.” She paused.

“What about you? Did you ever get into fights with other stormtroopers?”

“Yes. But the punishment if we got caught was not really worth it.”

“What would they do?” She asked him.

Pyre shrugged. “Make you stand guard all day and night for about two cycles, and then do extra laps in training, and stay and clean up after. Stuff like that.”

“They would deprive you of sleep, and then make you train harder?” Kira didn’t bother to hide how horrified she was.

“Why do you look so shocked? Isn’t it the same here?”

“No. We’d get dish duty for a couple of days, or something like that.” She replied, feeling sick at the thought of how horribly he’d been punished for something so trivial as a fist fight.

“In the First Order, we call that ‘soft.’” He told her.

“In the Resistance, we call what they did to you cruel.” Kira told him, meeting his gaze. “It’s called cruelty when it’s done to animals, Pyre. You’re a person, no matter what they told you.” Pyre looked at her for a long moment. “Since when do you believe that?” He asked her.

“Since I learned how they took you. Since I realized that it could have been me instead.” She told him, she took a single step forward, closing the difference between them. 

“It’s true. I used to think of you as nothing but a monster… but, while rare, it’s not unheard of for me to be wrong.” She said, offering a small smile.

Pyre raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. “I’m trying to say that it wasn’t as simple as I thought! You were my enemy, but you never got to make that choice. It was decided for you.”

Pyre looked into her eyes, for the first time in years, at a loss for words. He was startled out of his thoughts by a clap of thunder. The dark clouds above the forest opened, and it began to rain.

Pyre spluttered and cursed, glaring up at the sky.

“Come on!” Kira told him, taking off into the trees. Pyre followed her, wiping the rain out of his eyes.

The girl darted into a cave under a formation of boulders. For a moment, both of them just stared out at the rain. Then Kira threw her head back, and began to laugh.

“Oh kriff. We got pasted.” She giggled, sitting down on the ground, and wringing her hair out. Pyre did not share her good mood about the sudden downpour. He glared out at the dark sky.

“Aww, come on Pyre. It’s just rain.” She told him, still smiling.

“I guess.” He said, still irritated. Lightning flashed across the sky.

“I love thunderstorms.” She said. “Well, I like them better from inside, but this is rather cozy, don’t you agree?” Kira asked him. Pyre glanced around.

“No, Kira, it’s a cave.”

“You have  _ no _ imagination.” She told him, shaking her head.

“What is there to imagine?” He asked her.

“Whatever you want.” Kira replied. “That’s the great thing about imagination.”

Pyre  _ could  _ imagine something. Something he wasn’t supposed to. Like just how soft her lips would feel. She was still watching him, her expression amused.

“Really? Nothing?” Kira asked.

“No. Definitely something.”

“What?” She asked him. “Tell me.”

“This.” He said softly, before cupping her chin in his hand, and pressing his mouth onto hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> StormSniper is finally happening!  
> How do you think they will react when they reflect on this?   
> As always, please leave a comment!


	16. Fractured hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's reaction to the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand :)

Kira tensed, every rational thought screaming at her to pull away, hit him, make him _ stop _ .

But she didn’t really want him to stop, and found herself returning the kiss.

When he pulled back, Kira just spluttered at him for a long moment.

“What was that?!”

Pyre looked amused. “Oh, I think you know.”

Kira just stared at him, unsure of whether to kiss him again, or kick him in the head. In the end, she did neither, and just remained where she was.

A million questions raced through her mind.  _ Why did he do that? Why didn’t you stop him? How dare he do that? What is wrong with you? _

She didn’t have answers. Finally, she glared up at him.

_ Fuck. The last person I kissed was Tarok, and that was three years ago.  _ But she didn’t remember her heart ever racing like this with Tarok, nor the wild, breathless feeling, as if her lungs were incapable of drawing deep breaths.

Most of all, the  _ desire _ . Of course, she had desired Tarok, she had thought she loved him at the time. But, she had never felt this searing, desperate excitement.

_ Oh fuck. _ She realized, looking into Pyre’s eyes.

“We can’t do this.” She told him. His eyes betrayed nothing, but he tilted his head. 

“You liked it.” He noted.

“We  _ can’t. _ ” Kira insisted. “You never had a serious commitment to any of your lovers in the First Order, and I have major trust issues.” She was telling him too much, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Besides, you’re a First Order Commander, I’m a Resistance Sniper.”

“And yet, you kissed me right back.” He told her.

Kira took a deep breath, realizing that she was backed into a corner.

“Pyre.” She tried to keep her voice calm and level. “I think you know how attractive I find you. But we’re on opposite sides in a war. I won’t let you play with my heart.” She looked down. “It’s not a toy, it’s been hurt enough, and there are days that I’m surprised it’s still beating.”

Pyre hadn’t expected her to react this way. At worst, he’d figured she’d slap him. But this…

She took a deep breath. “Let’s just pretend it never happened.” 

Pyre shrugged. “If you wish.”  _ But I certainly won’t.  _ He had the feeling it would only agitate her more if he said it aloud, though.

What struck him the most, was that she looked more sad than angry. As if she wished things were different.

Pyre just shrugged. “So how long will we be stuck here?”

“Until the storm ends, I guess.” She snapped back, defensive now.  _ It wasn’t my idea. _ She seemed to be saying.  _ This isn’t my fault. _

She sat down on the floor of the cave.

“How long do these storms usually last?”

“No real time frame. Sometimes hours, sometimes only a couple of minutes.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Why do you have ‘trust issues’ as you put it?” He asked her, knowing that he was risking pushing her further away.

“Because my first boyfriend was a lot more of an asshole than I let on. He was… not someone I could rely on.” She still wouldn’t look at him. “And I never really could let my guard down with the second one. I trusted him, I did. And, bless him, he understood why I was so aloof at times.” She smiled fondly.

“You trust Kazuda.”

“Of course I trust him. We were undercover together. I trust him with my life.” She replied, a sharp edge to her voice.

“But you didn’t trust your lover?”

“With my life. Yes.”

“What else was there to trust him with?”

Kira hesitated. “My heart.” She said finally. “I never could completely trust him with my heart.” 

_ Which is probably why the relationship failed. _ Kira thought to herself.  _ Tarok tried his best, but I was distant, even cold at times. _ She sighed. 

_ ‘One day, you’ll give your heart to a man who deserves it.’  _ Naron’s voice whispered in her memory.

For a long time, Kira had resented herself for not being more trusting with Tarok. For months, she’d wondered if he had been the one who deserved her heart. Looking back, she didn’t think they were right for each other.

Tarok was a medic, not a combatant. In the end, he’d fallen for another medic, and no one had been happier for him than Kira.

_ Who the hell would want my heart anyway?  _ Kira wondered.  _ It’s damaged goods. _

Naron would have smiled, told her that that made it even more precious. Her brother believed that when someone who had been hurt offered their heart, there was no greater gift.

Her brother had been so kind. So gentle, and so cherishing.

_ And they killed him for it. For trying to do the right thing. _

It was the reason Kira hated pirates. Why she had so resented Kragan and his gang, even though they weren’t the ones who’d killed Naron.

Finding out who Synara really was had been difficult for Kira. She’d been torn between wanting to help her as a friend, and the rage and hatred she had directed at pirates for so long.

In the end, Kira had chosen to help, but she’d never been able to repair the damage done to her relationship with the Mirialan.

She was surprised when Pyre sat down beside her. He said nothing, and Kira was relieved about that.

Pyre had noticed the distant look in her eyes. He guessed she was thinking about her two relationships.

Just how much of an asshole had the first one been? Bad enough to damage her trust like that?

It was a wonder she hadn’t belted him for it.

Or maybe she had, but judging by her tone when she spoke of him, Pyre didn’t think so.

“Did you love either of your partners?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Not the first one… But, I thought I did, with the second one.”

“Thought.”

“I was sixteen. I’d just finished therapy from the speeder crash, I was still grieving for my brother. Okay? My emotions were a little fucked at the time.” She said angrily.

Pyre didn’t answer, deciding not to risk angering her any further.

Sometimes, he found her snarky irritation amusing, but this kind of sad anger… it made him rather uncomfortable.

_ Look what happens.  _ He scolded himself.  _ You kiss her, and now you suddenly care about her feelings? _

If he was being honest with himself, he had cared about her feelings before now. But he didn’t feel like being honest with himself.

Kira was physically attractive, and that was all. That was what he tried to convince himself, without success.

“Rain’s stopped.” Kira noted, sounding subdued. She stood up, and walked out without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we see some more about Kira's previous relationships.  
> Please feel free to leave comments, it always makes my day to read them!


	17. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira goes to her mother for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit short, and there's two people really denying their feelings.

Poe was a bit surprised at Kira’s request for him to take over guard duty for a couple of hours.

“Are you okay?” He asked the young sniper.

“I’m fine… I just need to speak to someone.” She said it calmly, her eyes betrayed nothing. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later then?”

“I won’t take long.” Kira told him, and headed off without another word, leaving Poe with Pyre.

“Well then, Goldenrod, I guess you’re stuck with me.”

The stormtrooper commander shot Poe a vicious glare, which only served to make him grin.

_ Getting to him already? This is going to be fun. _

Reyna hadn’t expected to see Kira that day, but then, her daughter never had been predictable. 

“Kira, is everything alright?”

“No.” Kira replied. “I need some advice.” Reyna motioned for the girl to come inside. 

“Does this advice have to do with a handsome First Order commander?”

“It might.” Kira replied.

“I see.” Reyna sat down. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My feelings are all tangled. I know I should hate him… but I can’t.”

“Because you feel that you understand him?”

“... Yes.” Kira said it very quietly. “The more I learn about his past… the more I feel sorry for him. The more I understand why he did all those things.”

“And you find him attractive.” Reyna was not asking.

“That obvious?” Kira looked disappointed.

“I know you, Kira. I know you would not be here asking for advice if you simply ‘didn’t hate him.’”

Kira wouldn’t meet her mother’s eyes.

“Ah. It’s more than that. Did you kiss him, or was it the other way around?”

“He kissed me… and I liked it.” Kira looked up at her mother. 

Reyna nodded. “And you feel that you shouldn’t have?”

“I know I shouldn’t have.” Kira told her sullenly.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Kira.” Reyna admitted finally. “He is a First Order commander, and you are a Resistance Sniper. No motherly advice is going to fix this… dilemma.”

“I don’t want to fix it. I just want to stop caring. I just want it to be easier.”

Reyna smiled slightly.

“Sweetheart, you cannot just shut off your feelings, you’re not a droid.”

Kira sighed deeply, and met Reyna’s eyes. “I know, but sometimes I still wish that I could.”

“As does everyone, at times.” Reyna said, as she embraced her daughter, holding her tightly, just as she had when Kira was still a child. 

“Don’t worry, my Beloved Disaster. You’ll figure it out.” She murmured.

Pyre was getting more irritated with Dameron by the second. As the pilot continued to try and rag on him, Pyre scowled.

“Are you ever quiet?” He snapped.

Dameron grinned. “Nope. I’m even more annoying than Kira.”

Pyre forced a sneer. “Debatable.”  _ She’s only annoying because she’s smart and beautiful.  _ He stubbornly refused to admit it was because he was genuinely coming to like her.

Dameron, however, was making that difficult. “Are you starting to like her, Goldie?”

Pyre glared at him, and pretended not to know what the Pilot was talking about.

“Who.”

“A certain lilac-eyed Sniper?”

_ Yes. _

“No.” Pyre replied.

“You hesitated.” Dameron grinned. 

“I understand why General Hux hates you so much.” Pyre snarled.

“He talks about me?” Dameron looked immensely pleased with himself.

“He tells us to kill you whenever your name comes up.”

The Pilot grinned.

“You look awfully smug, Poe.” Kira’s voice caused both men to look up. 

“Kira, just hearing about how much General Hugs likes me.”

“I don’t think General Fux likes you, Commander Hoe.” Kira replied, and Poe chuckled. 

“Tone down the sass, kiddo.”

“No.” Kira said, but she was smiling. She turned to look at Pyre, her eyes unreadable. “Come on.”

As soon as they arrived back at her quarters, Kira went into the refresher to change into her sleep-wear.

As she emerged, she saw that Pyre was sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Something bothering you?” She asked him, a bit too harshly.

Pyre shrugged. “You’re very hostile, for a while, you actually were being more agreeable.”

“I’m just tired.” She lied, and by the look in his eyes, he knew it.

“You’re angry.” He stated flatly.

“Why did you kiss me?” Kira asked, deflecting the question.

“Because I wanted to.” Pyre said it so casually. “I wanted to see if your lips were as soft as they looked.”

“And?” She prompted, wondering if there was something more.

“They are.”

Kira scowled. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Pyre shrugged.

“I’m not interested in your games, Pyre.” She snapped.  _ I won’t allow myself to fall for you, because I know that if you had a choice, you’d go back to the First Order. _

She didn’t say it aloud though, because she knew it would betray her desire. She was determined to avoid her emotions, and hope that they would just go away.

_ Very mature, Kira. Run away from your emotions. Just like you did with your mother. _

Kira sighed.

“You’re reading too much into this, Kira.” Pyre told her in a bored tone. “It was just a kiss. Nothing more.”

“Right. You never actually dated anyone.”

“No. I didn’t, so don’t get so worked up about it.”

_ Well, where I come from, kisses mean something. _ She thought furiously, but forced a laugh.

“Right, for a while there, I almost forgot I was with Commander Pyre of the First Order.” With that, Kira picked up her datapad, and started to read.

Pyre smirked slightly at the familiar snarky attitude. She had such a hot temper, and he liked that about her. Even back on Castilon, her skills and fighting spirit had earned his respect for her, even if he had disliked her.

Now that he… tolerated her, Pyre found that she was even more fierce than he’d originally thought. Always sassy, and ever the warrior. It was no doubt that she at least, was dangerous to cross. Far more than Kazuda Xiono. Pyre doubted the boy had ever fired a blaster before Castilon. And yet, she enjoyed his company. It occurred to Pyre that they made a good team because of their different temperaments. She was fiery and quick to anger, while Kazuda was the one who tried to avoid conflict.

“I’m going to sleep now.” Kira told him. “I’m not going to bother cuffing you to the bed. Try anything, and I’ll shoot you.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

She smiled slightly. “Good.” Then the lights turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave me a comment. They always make my day!


	18. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kaz are given a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! So these next few chapters are going to be quite a rollercoaster (Mwahaha) And this chapter has some serious conflict between Pyre, Kira, and two other rebels.

Tam sat with Kaz in the mess hall, waiting for Kira to join them.

“You know Tam, Kira gave up on you, never lost faith.” Kaz told her. “She was the one who insisted that you would come back.”

Upon first meeting Kira, Tam would have thought that Kira would be the first to give up someone. But kindness had always been hidden behind that harsh, cold exterior. And after the choice she’d made, she wondered if she really deserved Kira’s loyalty.

She thought back to the day she’d joined the First Order.

_ ‘Everything you told me was a lie!’ She’d shouted at Kaz. _

_ ‘No! I mean, yes, but-’ _

_ Tam had ignored him, turning her glare on Kira. _

_ “And you! I thought we were friends, I trusted you!” _

_ Kira’s eyes had been full of pain, but they never left Tam’s. “Trust me now. Please.” _

More than anything, Tam wished she had. 

Kaz looked up as Kira approached, she looked irritated.

“What happened?” Kaz asked. 

“The hot water is off. I almost froze my tits off in the refresher.” She growled. “It was worse than Celsor 3.”

Kaz burst out laughing. “Oh, Kira, you’re a drama Queen.”

“How dare you?” She demanded. “I am  _ the  _ Drama  _ Empress. _ ”

Behind her, Pyre rolled his eyes. Kira sat down, ignoring her prisoner.

“I have a meeting with General Organa today.” She said. “She wants you to come too.”

“Me?” Kaz asked, astonished.

“Last I checked, you were in fact, Kazuda Xiono.” Kira replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She made a face. “And Poe wonders why I use sweetener on this garbage.” She muttered, sliding the mug away from her. “It tastes like battery acid.”

Tam snorted, and Kaz grinned.

General Organa welcomed them warmly, but Kira could not help but grin at Kaz’s wide eyes.

“I have been reviewing how you worked together during your undercover work on Castilon.” The general began. “And I must admit, I’m impressed with you. Both of you.” 

“Thank you, General.” Kira replied, as Kaz stuttered out his own thanks.

“I have another mission for you.” Leia told them. “We have reports that the First Order is working on a new class of Star Destroyer. Sources confirm that the blueprints for this new model are held in a facility on Malachor.

Kira inhaled sharply. “The place of the Sith Temple?” She breathed.

The general nodded. “Yes, Kira.”

A million, very colorful phrases flashed through her mind, but Kira, perhaps for the first time ever, held her tongue.

“When do we go?” She asked instead.

Leia smiled. “First, we need to find out everything we can. We need to find out what Pyre knows about this place.”

“I’ll do my best, general.” Kira said quietly, unwilling to fail.

“Kira. We have interrogators.”

“I’d prefer to do this myself.” Kira said firmly. “Please, general.”

Leia looked into her eyes, seeming to search her soul for answers.

“Very well, Kira. Or perhaps I should call you Lieutenant Valarien.” It was Kira’s turn to be stunned. 

“Congratulations.” The general went on. 

“Thank you. General.” Kira said, dipping her head.

Kaz waited until they were out of the office before he grabbed Kira in a crushing hug.

“Congratulations,  _ Lieutenant. _ ” He said gleefully.

“Thanks.” Kira smiled. “That was the last thing I expected.”

“Yeah. But it’s amazing.”

“Yeah.” She agreed, then her expression sobered. “Well, now I’ve got to go see what I can learn from Pyre.”

Kira stood across from the Stormtrooper commander. The room was dimly lit, and chilly, but Kira did not change from her cropped top.

“Tell me about the facility on Malachor.” She said calmly. Pyre’s eyes, like chips of dark ice, met hers.

“So you’re the interrogator now as well?” He asked in a bored tone.

“No. But I asked for this.” She said it calmly.

“How sweet. Such a protective little dragon. First with Kaz, now with me.” His tone dripped with mockery.

“But unlike your friend, I don’t need your protection.” He paused, sneered at her. “I’m not a stray Loth Kitten for you to take in and ‘make better.’”

Kira tried not to let him get to her. Tried to block out the words.

“Tell me about the facility.” She repeated, voice flat, emotionless. The one her father had so often used with her. The one slightly better than the ‘disappointed in you’ tone.

“I don’t think so.” He smirked.

Kira shrugged. “Fine. If you’re still loyal to the Order, after everything-”

“‘Still loyal to the Order.’” Pyre mocked. “The kiss was a game, Kira. I wasn’t declaring my love for you.”

“I was referring to the whole ‘Kylo Ren will execute you’ thing, but if you want to fantasize about my being in love with you, then please, continue, I could use a good laugh.” She retorted.

“And there’s that deadly little tongue.” He noted smugly. “Covering for something?”

“If you wonder, do I have feelings for you, you’re handsome, I’ll give you that.” She laughed dryly. “But I never make the same mistake twice. I’ll never date another asshole, no matter how handsome he may be.” It was her turn to sneer. 

The anger nearly drowned out the bitterness.  _ Did you really think you could change him? Did you really think he cared?  _ She asked herself.  _ You should never have played his game. Save your breath, Kira. Save your breath for something that matters.  _ That’s what Naron would tell her. So she decided to listen. She turned, and left the room without a second glance.

Pyre looked up as the doors hissed open. Commander Poe Dameron was standing there, his arms crossed in fury, trailing behind him, was Tamara Ryvora.

“I’m seriously debating breaking your hands.” The pilot snarled.

“Just his hands?” Ryvora asked, sounding disappointed.

“To start with. How dare you try to play with Kira like that?”

“She didn’t seem to mind.” Pyre replied calmly, and Dameron’s fists clenched. Ryvora looked at the empty chair, clearly considering hitting him with it.

“You think I’m trying to break your little Ice Queen’s heart?” Pyre snarled, glaring at Dameron. “It would be quite a challenge, since she doesn’t fucking have one.” Pyre knew this to be untrue, but it would be summer on Hoth before he would show any weakness to the Resistance. Dameron’s hand twitched towards his holster, and Pyre regarded him, unflinching.

“Tam, let’s go.” He growled, and stormed out.

Kaz found Kira by the lake. She was sitting on the edge, hugging her knees. Kaz sat down beside her.

“When did he kiss you?”

“Yesterday.” Kira told him, sighing.

“And you didn’t belt him?”

“I enjoyed it.” She said it so quietly, hardly more than a whisper.

“Kira, look at me.” Kaz instructed.

Her lilac eyes flicked up to his face.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, ever. Okay, and I’ve known a lot of people.” Kaz took a breath. “You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen. Do you understand me? You deserve someone who will treat you as special as you are. As your best friend, I’m telling you, that Commander Golden doesn’t deserve you.”

Kira smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “That’s sweet of you, Kaz. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time someone said something that kind to me.” She chuckled slightly. “All the good looking ones are close friends, already with someone, or are total assholes.” 

Kaz laughed, and nodded in agreement.

“We need to steal those blueprints, Kaz.” She said after a moment.

“I know.”

“There’s no one I’d rather have watching my back, than you.” She told him. “I trust you.”

“Great. Now I’m going to show up for lunch with tears streaming down my face.” Kaz muttered, and Kira laughed.

A plan had already formed in Pyre’s mind. The next time he was asked about Malachor, he would answer. He would make it clear that they needed inside information to get in. Make it clear he needed to be there to pull it off.

It was his best chance to escape, both the rebels, the pesky, beautiful, intelligent Sniper. And the information he could give on the rebels would get him his place in the Order back.

It was the perfect plan, he told himself.

So why didn’t he want to do it? He knew the answer, but wouldn’t say it. Wouldn’t admit that he actually felt something for Kirana Valarien.

He pushed the guilt aside. It had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment, they are what really inspire me to keep writing.


	19. Malachor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira, Kaz, and Pyre go to Malachor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a little short, sorry. The next one will be longer though :)

“No.” Kira spat. “No. Out of the question. You. Are. Not. Coming.” She snarled at Pyre, who remained unruffled by her outburst.

“Then I guess you’re going with no intel.”

Rage flared inside of her, and she paced around furiously.

“We have to take him.” Kaz said it quietly.

“What are you smoking, and where can I get some?” Kira asked flatly. “He could double cross us at any minute!”

“Yeah, I know, but we’re flying blind without him, Kira. I don’t like this either, but we have to do it.”

For a long moment, Kira stood there, seething. “Kira. It’s our only chance.”

She exhaled through gritted teeth. “Fine. Fuck. I hate this.”

“Yeah, me too.” Kaz told her, scowling as Pyre smirked smugly.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Pyre, or I’ll do it for you.” Kira snapped. She _hated_ having her hand forced, and seeing Pyre’s satisfaction was rubbing salt in the wound. Without another word, she stormed towards the captured First Order shuttle.

Their expressions brought back memories of Castilon and its aftermath. Pyre mused. The nervous resolve on Kazuda’s face, the fierce determination on Kira’s. This was, he thought, exactly how they had looked when he confronted him on the bridge of his Star Destroyer.

He remembered vividly, the murderous look in Kira’s eyes as she’d called him and Teirny ‘cold-blooded monsters.’

As they boarded the transport, Kira turned her furious gaze on him.

“Alright, start talking. Tell me what we’re up against.”

“First, let me ask. How are you planning to get in.”

“It’s no concern of yours.” Kira growled.

Pyre shrugged. “The old Sith temple has been turned into a base. You’ll have to disguise yourself to get in.”

“Not a problem. We’ve brought our costumes.” She smirked humorlessly. “How many troops, roughly?”

“Around three-thousand.” Pyre told her. “And around another thousand if you count officers.”

“And the plans?”

“Guarded around the clock. But I’m sure you have this all figured out.” He told her. And for the first time, he thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. Pyre cleared his throat, trying his hardest to push away those stupid feelings she had instilled in him. He could not afford to care for her now.

The thought stopped him cold, realization dawning that he had just admitted he cared.

Kaz found Kira doing her hair in a tight plait. 

“I don’t think my Five-strand braid would have blended well.” She told him, and Kaz smiled. 

“No. I don’t suppose such individuality would be allowed in the First Order.” He replied, sitting down next to her.

“Who’s watching Pyre?” Kira asked.

“CB-23.”

“Good, I hear she packs quite the zap.”

“You could say that.” Kaz chuckled. “Are you ready for this?”

“I’m always ready to kick First Order butt.” She told him, smiling.

“Good, that makes one of us.” Kaz said, and her eyes softened.

“Don’t be ashamed. It frightens me too.” She told him.

“But you never show it.”

“It’s what I was taught, Kaz. I had formal training, you didn’t. Kind of like don’t let them see you bleed.” She scoffed. “I never understood that. Blood proves distressingly disobedient when you try to tell it to stop.” 

Kaz laughed. “Yes. I imagine that it does.”

“I’m going to put my disguise on now. Be back soon.”

Pyre scowled down at the BB unit. It was the one from Castilon, painted black, but no doubt the same, which did not improve his attitude towards it.

“Thanks for guarding him, CB.” Kira’s voice said, the droid chirped in reply. Pyre’s eyes widened as she entered the room.

She was dressed in the uniform of a First Order Major, which highlighted her flattering figure. Her chestnut hair was done in a neat plait, different from her usual complicated braid. Her lilac eyes were framed with the slightest hint of smoky eye-shadow.

“You’re staring, Commander. Shall I take that to mean I look good in uniform?” She asked him teasingly.

She did, but in such a different way than her usual, wild beauty. 

He was surprised when she sat down beside him.

“We’ll be there soon.” She said casually.

Pyre knew he should have been more eager about the news, visualizing his escape. But he wasn’t. And, though he’d never admit it, he knew exactly why.

Kira did not make the matter any easier for him. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Pyre found himself frozen, unable to pull away.

When she drew back, he looked into her seductive eyes, and something inside him burned with desire.

“I thought you didn’t want to get involved?” He echoed her words back at her.

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m probably going to die tonight. I don’t think this is a good time to start a relationship. I was… playing a game.” She smirked.

Pyre scowled at her.

A light shudder ran through the ship as it dropped out of lightspeed. Kira looked up, taking a deep breath. She went to the cockpit to join Kaz.

Up ahead was Malachor, it’s barren surface sending a shudder down her spine.

“Okay, Kira. You’re up.” Kaz murmured.

A hologram flickered to life, and a stern looking Colonel regarded her coolly.

“Identify yourself.”

“Major Myla Brightdawn, and this is Captain Davean Telep.”

“I wasn’t told to expect you.” The Colonel said coldly.

“How distressing.” Kira snipped haughtily. “If you wish, I can contact Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I hope, for your sake, you have a good reason for delaying us, however.”

The Colonel looked as if she had threatened to eviscerate him. 

“No. No that won’t be necessary, Major.” The man swallowed. “I’m clearing you now.”

Kaz glanced at her, a slight smile creeping over his lips. 

As the shuttle descended, Kira turned to Pyre.

“Alright. You’ve forced us to bring you, so you’d better make it worth it.” She told him, pushing aside her personal feelings for him.

He smirked, and followed Kaz down the ramp. A small noise caught Kira’s attention, and she looked around.

Was someone else with them? 

“Hello?” She called. Perhaps a tech droid hadn’t gotten off?

No answer.

 _It was probably nothing._ Kira told herself, as she followed Kaz and Pyre, CB-23 at her side. She took a deep breath, and prepared for what awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think Kira heard on the shuttle? Let me know. (As usual, your comments make my day, so please don't hesitate.)


	20. Blood in the Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kaz fulfill their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. A few things.  
> First: Trigger tag: Blood, death.  
> This is a pretty sad chapter, and this is where things really start to change for Pyre.

As Kira caught up to the others, she handed Pyre a helmet she had brought.

“You’re a bounty hunter we’ve hired to catch some rebels, got it?” She said in a low voice.

Pyre shrugged in disinterest, but slipped the helmet on. Kaz glanced at her, saw the determination in those lovely eyes, covered by blue contact lenses.

They were met at the door by the Colonel. The man looked nervous, Kira’s threat had obviously worked.

“Major Brightdawn, Captain Telep.” The man shot a questioning look at Pyre. 

“Maleon Lysorn.” Kira lied. “A bounty hunter in my employ. I have him accompanying me back to the  _ Steadfast. _ ” 

The Colonel cleared his throat. “You are here on the behalf of the Supreme Leader?”

“We are.” Kira said it in a clipped, impatient tone. “Now, Colonel, I am aware that you outrank both of us, and I respect that. However, I was hand-chosen by Lord Ren as a member of his… personal unit. I intend to keep my place.” She said it politely, but coldly enough that her underlying threat was not missed. Mess with her, you were defying the Supreme Leader.

“Of course, Major.” 

“Now, if you could show me the blueprints for the next generation  _ Resurgent _ Class Star Destroyer, I can send the Supreme Leader my report, and leave you to your duties.” She smiled coolly.

Kira did not miss the flicker of suspicion in the man’s eyes, and found herself calculating how quickly she could kill him and the two stormtroopers accompanying him.

She hadn’t been able to bring her rifle, it would have raised two many questions, so she was stuck with a small pistol at her hip, and concealed underneath it, her knife. She tried to ignore the way her stomach knotted at the thought of using it again.

After a tense moment, the Colonel nodded curtly. 

“This way, Major, Captain.” He beckoned them down the corridor.

Pyre sneered to himself as the Colonel led them to the archive room. The man was a complete idiot for not verifying Kira’s story. Such a lapse in judgment would never happen had Pyre been in charge.

He hadn’t raised the alarm yet. He would need time to get out of range of Kira’s pistol.

As they entered the room, Pyre noticed that there were multiple lightsaber hilts on the wall, a kind of boastful decoration of how Jedi could be defeated.

He noticed the way Kira eyed them, a childish wonder crossed her face, before she hid it behind her sternness again. As the Colonel called up the blueprints, Kira turned towards the BB unit. She blinked twice, and the little droid rolled up to the console, extending a mechanical arm from inside it’s spherical body.

_Copying the plans._ Pyre mused. _Kira knows that the idiot Colonel is still suspicious of her. Hence why she used blinking as a signal._ _Smart girl._

As the Colonel droned on about the plans, Kira felt CB-23 nudge her legs gently, the confirmation that the data was copied.

She hid her smirk, and pretended to be interested in what the Colonel was saying. 

Kira stiffened as his comlink beeped. The Colonel sighed.

“Would you excuse me, Major Brightdawn? This is important.” Kira nodded, dread filling her stomach as the Colonel stepped out of the room.

She turned to Kaz. “He knows who we are now, or at least suspects. Get ready for a fight.” She murmured, and, on impulse, grabbed a saber hilt from the wall.

Perhaps it was stupid, she may not even be able to turn it on… But still, it was always worth a try.

The Colonel came back in, a polite smile not matching the cruel glint in his eyes as he strode up to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face as she glanced up at him.

“Major Myla Brightdawn.” He smirked. “Better known as Kirana Valarien.”

Kira didn’t flinch, she didn’t waver.

“Lieutenant.” She said calmly, noting the bewilderment in the Colonel’s eyes.

“What?”

“It’s Lieutenant Kirana Valarien.” As she said it, she flicked the activation button on the lightsaber.

The purple blade ignited with a fearsome hum, going straight through the chest of the stunned Colonel.

Kira pulled the saber free, slashing wildly at the stormtrooper who approached her. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him off balance, and in one fluid motion, she turned around, the saber in her hand an extension of herself, and ran it through the abdomen of the second trooper.

Pyre watched in surprise as Kira took down the guards. He’d known she was a good combatant, but not this good. And wielding a lightsaber, no less?

“Time to go.” She announced, and bolted out the door, the BB unit at her heels. Kaz and Pyre exchanged a look, seeming to agree on something for the first time ever:  _ It was not wise to mess with Kira Valarien. _

Kaz ran after her, and Pyre followed, not about to take the blame for the carnage Kira had left in her wake.

As they reached the next door, Kazuda began to try and key in the code.

It didn’t budge. Kira scowled, and cut her saber through the lock, solving the problem.

Kaz ran beside his best friend, completely in awe of her skills.

A blaster shot surprised him, and Kira dragged him into a side corridor, Pyre right behind her.

Kaz leaned out, returning fire, and noticed that Kira was removing her contact lenses.

She drew her blaster, and fired at a panel on the wall.

The lights flickered, and went out.

“I’ll distract them. You get ready to fire.” She whispered, and before Kaz could stop her, she stepped into the hall, ignited her saber, and charged with a feral war cry.

Kaz stepped out, firing past Kira, and taking down one of the stormtroopers, even as Kira reached the other, her lightsaber slashed in a vicious arc, and the hall fell silent.

As they emerged into the main hall, Kaz noticed it was suspiciously empty.

CB-23 chirped anxiously.

Kaz was about to answer, but a second blaster shot cut him off. Kira yelped, and dropped into a crouch, reaching for her own blaster.

A blaster fired from behind them, striking their assailant in the chest. Kaz whirled around as a masked figure hurried towards them.

“Come on.” The voice was distorted, but distinctly female. Kira and Kaz exchanged a look, Kira nodded, and motioned Pyre to go first.

It wasn’t until they were outside that Kira grabbed the masked woman’s arm.

“Who are you?” She demanded. After a pause, the woman removed her mask, and Kira stared in shock at the familiar face.

“Mom?”

“Kira, get to the shuttle.” Reyna commanded, firing her blaster as two stormtroopers rounded the corner.

“It was you I heard on the shuttle.” Kira wasn’t asking, and, unwilling to run, she pulled out her blaster, and stood beside her mother.

“Kira, you have to go-” Reyna cut off abruptly, and fell forward, into Kira’s arms.

“Mom?” She yelped, as Kaz managed to finish the other stormtrooper.

“Mom?!” Kira repeated, refusing to believe the sticky wet substance on her hands was blood.

“Kira.” Reyna’s voice was strained. “You have to go.”

“Mom. You’ll be okay. You have to be okay.” Kira heard the desperation in her own voice, even as tears spilled over her face.

“Please. You can’t do this. Don’t you dare leave me.” Kira whimpered.

“Shh. Promise me something, my darling.” Reyna whispered. “Promise me, you’ll keep fighting. You’re a warrior, Kira… My… Precious, little… Warrior.”

“Mom.” Kira pleaded, watching Reyna’s amethyst eyes turn to glass. “Mom!” This time, she screeched it.

“Kira.” Kaz touched her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” His voice was shaking. Kira heard the stormtroopers approaching, and Kaz grabbed her arm.

“We have to go.”

Kira wrenched free. “I can’t.” She whispered, kneeling down again.

If there was ever a time to escape, this was it. Pyre thought, but he felt oddly… sad, as he watched Kira close her mother’s eyes, keening in sorrow.

She wasn’t listening to Kazuda’s pleas for her to get up. To get to the ship.

Cursing himself for weakness, Pyre went over, slipped his arms under her legs and shoulders, and picked her up like a ragdoll. She squirmed in his grip.

“Put me down!”

“We have to go.”

“I can’t leave her!” Kira screeched.

“Go.” Pyre barked at Kazuda. “Get ready for take off.” Kira pounded a fist against his chest.

“Your mother is dead, Kira. There’s nothing you can do for her now.”

Kira stopped struggling, and buried her face in his chest, her whole body wracked with sobs of anguish.

As he climbed up the ramp, he thought back to what she had told him.  _ ‘You were taught to believe that the First Order is good. You don’t see the pain and grief it causes everyone else.” _

Perhaps that had been true before, but the same certainly could not be said now.

As the ship took off, Pyre released Kira, watching as she curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

Pyre’s chest tightened as he noticed a bloodstain on her side.  _ Perhaps her mother’s… _ No. The bloodstain wouldn’t be so large, nor would it still be spreading.

Pyre grabbed Kira’s arm, and hauled her to her feet.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She demanded, as he ripped the uniform open, revealing the deep gash in her side, where a blaster bolt had grazed her, badly.

“Kazuda.” Pyre kept his voice level, calm. Kira was in shock now, and didn’t need anything more to worry about. “She’s hit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as I said, sad chapter.  
> Reyna's death is a huge turning point in the story, both because Pyre is now rejecting the First Order, and because of how it will impact Kira. (Who has also just been shot.)  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	21. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre and Kaz have to deal with Kira's injury, and Kira tries to cope with her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is some graphic injury and field treatment in this chapter. I have marked it off with a row of asterisks *********************** At the start and finish of the paragraph. If you do not like gore, please skip over this.

Kira curled up miserably, ignoring Kaz’s frantic shouting. Her mother’s death played over and over in her mind.

She twisted, looking down curiously at the gaping wound in her side, just below her ribs. She smelled the blood, but it didn’t hurt. Not yet anyway.

_ Shock. _ She knew.  _ Pain hasn’t registered yet. _ It would soon, but she didn’t care. 

Her mother was dead instead of her.

As soon as they reached lightspeed, Kaz ran back to see how badly Kira was hurt.

His chest tightened as he saw the blood. It ran in red rivulets down her pale skin, and soaked the fabric of the uniform that Pyre had pressed over it.

Kira’s eyes were full of grief, and Kaz found himself searching for the right words.

“Hey Kaz.” She looked up at him, tears staining her face. It struck Kaz that he’d never actually seen Kira cry before.

“How are you feeling, Kira?”

“I’ve been better.” She said it without humor. “My mother is dead, and I think that maybe… all of this is my fault.”

“How, exactly, is this your fault?” Pyre’s voice was very calm, and far softer than Kaz had ever heard it.

“I heard her… on the shuttle, as we arrived… I should have looked harder.”

“And done what? You couldn’t exactly send her back to Ajan Kloss.” Pyre reasoned.

“Kira, I never thought I’d say this, but Pyre is right.” Kaz agreed.

“It should have been me.”

“No.” Kaz insisted.

“The bolt that killed your mother… it wasn’t meant for you. It was aimed solely at her.” Pyre told her.

A violent shudder ran through Kira’s narrow body. She closed her eyes.

Pyre hissed out a curse. 

“Kira. Eyes open.” He commanded, as if speaking to one of his troops. She obeyed, and eyed him curiously.

“What?”

“Keep your eyes open.”

“Ah, because you think I may die if I black out?” She asked calmly.

“I want you awake until the bleeding stops.” Pyre replied evenly, deciding not to mention that it showed no sign of doing so.

“CeeBee.” Kira called hoarsely. “I need you.” The BB unit rolled in, chattering anxiously.

“Do you still have the torch function?” She asked, the tremor in her voice betraying fear. Pyre didn’t know whether to admire her, or call her crazy when he realized what she intended.

“What? Why do you need a torch?” Kaz demanded.

“To cauterise the wound.” She swallowed hard. “It has to be done.”

She rolled onto her stomach, her wounded side held level with the droid’s torch. She bit down on the sleeve of her destroyed uniform.

Pyre carefully held her still, knowing that she would try to move no matter the willpower. It was human nature to try and escape pain.

*****************************************************************

Kira screwed her eyes shut as CB-23 approached her. This would hurt.

Heat blazed through her side, and a scream tore out of her throat, muffled by the fabric she bit down on. For what seemed like eternity, there was nothing but pain.

Her chest heaved as she fought for breath, the smell of burning blood filled her nostrils, and she bit back a gag.

Her heart hammered against her ribs, and the world went dark.

Kazuda had gone to throw up. 

Pyre shook his head in disgust, and turned his attention back to Kira. He had never seen anyone so determined.

He was surprised when her eyes flickered open. She took in her surroundings, and spoke in a hoarse voice; “Fuck.”

“An apt description.” Pyre agreed.

“I fucking hate this. Now I’ll have to go to the med-bay.” She met his eyes. “I hate medbays.” 

“Well, you don’t have a choice.” Kazuda’s voice said from behind them.

“The hero returns.” Pyre mocked, and the boy looked ashamed.

“Don’t be hard on him.” Kira murmured. “Not everyone can stand stuff like this.”

Pyre decided that it was best not to argue with her at this point, and so he shrugged, and said nothing more.

******************************************************************************

Kaz was grateful that Pyre had put a bacta patch on the wound by the time Kaz had returned, blocking the injury from sight.

Despite his dislike for the Stormtrooper Commander, he had to admit that Pyre had surprised him.

He could have easily escaped, and yet, had chosen to save Kira.

Kaz pondered this the rest of the journey back to the base.

Kira still hated medbays. The smell, the bright lights, the invasion of personal space by a  _ very _ pushy droid.

She particularly hated bacta tanks, and argued with the human medic about it. 

“Can’t I just wear one of those weird suit things?” She asked.

“Those are reserved for fleet travel.” The woman replied, prepping a needle.

“You come near me with that thing, and I will clobber you.” Kira snarled. She may have had no choice but to come to the medbay, but there was no fucking way that she would let them give her any sort of drugs.

“It’s just a painkiller, Lieutenant.” The medic tried to placate her.  _ Lieutenant. Another thing she had never gotten to tell her mother. _

Grief hit her like a punch in the chest, and Kira bit back a sob.

As the medic approached, Kira glared at her. “Get that fucking thing away from me!” She snarled. The woman ignored her, and tried to grab her wrist.

Kira swatted her hand. “I said, get that away from me.” Kira growled. The medic looked sympathetic, and not angry.

“Lieutenant, please relax. I know this is hard for you, but-” A new voice cut her off.

“I’ll take it from here, Leyana.” Kira turned as Kalonia walked in. The doctor looked at her with affection and concern.

“Kira. Will you ever stop fighting the techs trying to help you?”

“Not if they try to jab me with those things.” She hissed, and Kalonia sighed. 

“Why do you hate painkillers, Kira?”

“They affect my ability to think.” She growled. “And you have no right to force it on me.”

Kalonia knew that the young doctor attending Kira after the speeder crash had administered painkillers for several days, no matter how many times Kira objected to it.

As a result of this, the girl had no trust or respect for doctors, and Kalonia was surprised that Kira hadn’t been kicking and screaming when she was brought in. She usually dealt with minor injuries herself, which dismayed Kalonia.

“I’m sorry about your mother, Kira.” She said, trying to make Kira understand that she was only trying to help her. The girl nodded, eyes full of grief. “A psychological evaluation is recommended.” Anger flashed through Kira’s eyes.

“Not a chance.” The girl snarled.

Kalonia sighed. “Kira, they are just here to help you.”

“They are just here to mind-rape people.” Kira snapped. “To intrude on every little bit of privacy.” 

Kalonia sighed. “Kira. When your speeder crashed, the young doctor who treated you made mistakes on how he handled your anxiety and feelings-”

“He completely ignored them.” The girl growled. 

“I am sorry for how that damaged your trust in medical personnel.” Kalonia said patiently. “But I am asking you to trust my judgement. I think it would be best to administer the painkiller for tonight.”

“And I’m telling you, that I don’t want that, and I don’t trust you.” Behind the anger, there was fear, and that was the saddest thing. Kira was afraid of doctors.

“A local, then? Just a numbing agent?” Kalonia tried.

Kira hesitated, eyeing Kalonia suspiciously.

“Fine.” She relented at last.

Kira was wide awake in the bacta tank. She’d submitted to it without a fight, after Kalonia promised that Kira would be discharged in two days time with the accelerated healing.

She still hated medbays.

Her mother would have laughed, and told Kira that this was not a very logical fear for a soldier, but she hated giving anyone control, or power over her.

And oftentimes, medics just tried to take it. 

Kira closed her eyes, trying to push away the grief caused by her mother’s death, and tried to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this chapter, the way Pyre behaves with Kira, and also showing how Kira avoids medical facilities whenever she can.  
> As always, please leave me a comment, they always make me smile.  
> And have a great day!


	22. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is released from the Medbay, Kaz and Pyre have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So *Excited screaming* this is a HUGE chapter for StormSniper.

Upon being discharged, Kira was surprised to find Pyre waiting with Kaz.

“Kira.” Kaz looked worried and relieved at the same time. He hugged her carefully, as if afraid she might shatter.

“Hey Kaz.” She replied, returning his embrace.

“Uh, Poe couldn’t be here, but he said to make sure you knew he was worried about you.”

Kira forced a smile. “Yeah. I’ll tell him I know.” 

Kaz took in his friend’s appearance. Physically, she looked okay, if a little paler than usual, but her eyes…

Her eyes were full of grief, and that itself broke Kaz’s heart.

Kira turned to Pyre, and held his gaze for a long time. Some unspoken message passed between them, and Kaz awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Um, General Organa wants to speak to you.”

Kira glanced back at him, and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll meet you in the mess hall after?” She asked, her voice held only the slightest tremble.

_ She doesn’t want to be alone. _

“Of course, Kira. See you then.” Kaz promised. 

He sighed as she left. After a long pause, he turned to Pyre.

“I never did tell you how grateful I was.” He started. Pyre raised an eyebrow, and Kaz continued. “You saved her, on Malachor. She would never have left her mother if you hadn’t pulled her away.”

“You could have done the same.” Pyre replied.

“No.” Kaz admitted. “I couldn’t have. She’s stronger than me.” He paused. “Don’t ever tell her I admitted that.” He added quickly. “Or I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Pyre smirked slightly, but Kaz sighed. “And when you stayed with her… On the shuttle…” He lowered his head, ashamed.

“Was it merely the sight of the wound, that made you sick?” Pyre asked him. 

“In part… but, I didn’t know how to help, and when she wanted to cauterize it… I couldn’t stand to see her suffer. I couldn’t stand the smell of burning blood, hearing her screaming.”

“You love her.” Pyre noted it calmly.

“Not romantically.” Kaz replied. “Like a sister.”

Pyre seemed annoyed. “You see the girl you consider your sister, grieving, in pain, and you leave her to be sick?”

“I… No.” Kaz said, feeling anger for the first time. “I would never have left her alone. But you were there. Right where she needed you.” He snapped. “Because no matter how hard you try to deny it, I think you’re falling in love with her too, and most definitely not as a sister.” Kaz stood there, breathing hard, bracing himself for Pyre’s fist.

But it never came. Pyre just stood there, looking at him in surprise. Then he turned, and looked out the window, without a word of denial.

General Organa sensed the grief in Kira’s heart. It wasn’t unfamiliar to the girl, she had felt it several years before, when another she’d held dear had been torn away from her.

“General.” She sounded composed, but her lovely eyes swam with tears.

“Kira. My deepest condolences for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Her voice trembled slightly.

“I called you here to inform you that your father will be arriving tomorrow, for… arrangements.” Kira sighed shakily.  _ She’s afraid to face him now. After so long. _

Before the wave of emotions consumed her, Leia changed the subject. “I hear you’ve taken to wielding a lightsaber.”

“Yes.” In answer, Kira pulled the black and gold hilt out of her shoulder bag. She activated the purple blade.

“It suits you.”

“Thank you.” The blade deactivated, and Kira took a deep breath. “May I resume my guard duty?”

Taken aback, Leia looked into the young woman’s lilac eyes. She saw desperation and grief.

“Please. I need to do this.”

_ So that you are not left alone in your grief. _ The General realized. _ She needs Pyre there so she can distract herself. And why not? Pyre won’t hurt her anyway. Not now. He cares for her now, else he would not have saved her. _

“Very well, Kira. Though you should know, he’s given us some valuable information over the past few days. Voluntarily, I might add.”

Kira just tilted her head, and nodded once.

“Then I guess I can be a bit less strict.” She tried, and Leia smiled. 

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” 

And Kira smiled, it was small, tremulous, but a smile nonetheless.

Kira made her way over to the table, trying to shake off the anxiety that had come with the news of her father.

_ I’ll have to face him. That stern, disappointed frown. The clipped tone.  _

Pyre glanced up at her as she sat down. “Kaz went to grab some rations for you.”

“Oh.” Kira didn’t really know what else to say. She hesitated. “Pyre… thank you.” 

A wry smile crossed his lips. “Well, I must say I’m glad you didn’t fight me the way I hear you fought the techs.”

Kira scowled. “Are you going to start lecturing me?” She asked.

“If I feel it necessary, Bright-eyes.” The nickname surprised her, but his voice was not mocking.

“Bright-eyes?” She questioned, and he shrugged. 

“It seems to suit you.” 

“Oh, now you’re teasing me?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He replied, the hint of a smile crossing his lips.

She was saved from being flustered by Kaz sitting down next to her.

“Hey. One the menu today, we have some weird soup-like substance, and a piece of bread.” He announced.

“Soup-like?” Kira asked, glancing down at the food in question.

Indeed, it looked more like mud than food. 

She cringed. “Maybe it’ll taste better than it looks?”

It did not. Pyre looked down distastefully at the bowl, and heard Kira’s exaggerating gagging sound.

“Okay. I’m not picky. But this… Well, I’ve thankfully never tasted burning sewage, but this is probably pretty close.” She told Kaz, who looked rather ill. “Let’s go back to my quarters, I may have something.” She said, and stood up, heading out with a disgusted expression. As Pyre and Kaz caught up to her, she turned to look at them.

“Now. I am not well stocked, so, if you don’t like toast, you’re out of luck.”

“Anything’s better than what we just had.” Kazuda reasoned, and Pyre had to agree.

“Agreed. I can still taste it.” Kira said, and shuddered.

Pyre and Kazuda exchanged a look. Whatever their conversation had been earlier, they were by no means friends, but, for the moment, Pyre was content with the temporary truce. For Kira’s sake.

The boy’s words echoed in his head.  _ You’re falling in love with her. _

He wasn’t ready to say it out loud. Stormtroopers were not supposed to fall in love.

_ But he wasn’t a stormtrooper anymore. The First Order was in the past. And she,  _ He thought, _is the present._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really glad to finally have Pyre admit that he's starting to fall in love with her. I also enjoy his truce with Kaz, (Which is temporary) and, I just want to Clarify, that Pyre will always be the King of Snark, so we'll definitely still see some of his aggressive personality. (Just not with Kira)
> 
> As always, I'm a slut for comments, so please leave one!
> 
> Have a great day!  
> -Targling.


	23. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has an unhappy reunion with her Father, but it leads to her admitting her feelings to Pyre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I couldn't wait the few days to post this. This is the chapter that really changes everything.

Kira watched the shuttle carrying her father arrive. She took a shaky breath, trying to figure out what to say. Kaz gave her a sympathetic look.

All of her nerves vanished when the shuttle door opened, revealing her father and… _ His new Wife. _

Bitterness washed over her.  **_She_ ** _ has no right to be here. _ Kira thought furiously.  _ This is a personal matter between me and my father. _

Calo Valarien looked down at her, his cold blue eyes held the same expression of mild disdain as they always had.

Kira met his gaze, she did not look away. She met the look evenly, narrowing her own eyes in annoyance.

“Kirana.” He said it flatly, not a hint of warmth in his voice.

“Father.” She replied, equally cool. Her gaze shifted to the woman at his side.

For a moment, Calo studied the young woman, unable to find any hint of the exuberant child she had once been. 

_ She looks every inch her mother.  _ He noted.  _ Not a shred of me in her at all. _

But Reyna’s eyes had never held this kind of resentment, nor had her voice ever been so cold.

Beside her, stood a boy, perhaps a little older than she was, with an expression that suggested he was unsure of what to do.

_ Not her boyfriend.  _ Calo decided,  _ but a close friend. Someone she trusts. _

Calo chose not to ask, for the moment, at least.

“My wife, Mirila Valarien.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw the rage in his daughter’s eyes, violent and untempered. Kira extended a hand, her manner suggesting that she was enduring a great punishment.

He did not miss the rather nervous look Mirila gave him.

“We need to talk.” Kirana said, her voice as cold as the snow on Hoth. “Alone.”

“Of course.” He turned. “Mirila, I’m sure Kirana’s friend will be happy to show you to a comfortable spot.”

“Of course.” The boy agreed, offering his hand with a much more friendly expression. “Kazuda Xiono.” He smiled.

_ That one, at least, has manners. _ Calo thought, irritated with his daughter, even as he followed her into an empty room.

  
  


The minute the door closed, Kira turned to face her father, eyes blazing.

“How could you bring her here?” She asked, voice cracking. “My mother just died, your former wife, and you think it’s fair to show up with the new one?” 

“That’s enough, Kirana.” Calo was unruffled by her outburst.

“No.” Kira said flatly. “You don’t get to chide me anymore. You gave up that right the moment you walked out and never looked back.” 

“Surely we have more important things to discuss than your issues with family.” Calo said coolly.

Kira resisted the urge to scream exactly how she felt about  _ ‘family’,  _ but managed to control the anger.

“Fine. I wasn’t expecting you to attend the funeral.” Kira told him.

“Why not?”

“You left her.”

“I still cared, Kirana. The news came as quite a shock, hearing that she was shot in the back on Malachor of all places.” Anger edged his voice, shone in his cold eyes.  _ He holds me responsible. _

“I know that you blame me!” Kira cried. “But I didn’t know she was there!”

“She wouldn’t have been, if it wasn’t for you trying to be the hero.” 

“It’s  _ not my fault.” _ Kira said, almost pleading him to understand.  _ “It’s not my fault!” _

“There’s no other reason she would have been there. But you blamed her for Naron, resented her for years, made her feel guilt until she felt she had to die for you.”

“I may have blamed her for a long time. But I told her that I was wrong. I told her I knew it wasn’t her fault.” Tears spilled over her lashes, falling down her cheeks. Kira turned to leave, and Calo grabbed her wrist.

That simple action was too much for her, he was trying to place the blame on her, trying to force her to accept it.

Kira hit him. Her open palm struck his cheek with a satisfying  _ smack! _ And Calo drew back, shock written all over his face. He let go of her, and Kira glared at him.

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on me again.” She snarled, and stalked out, leaving her speechless father where he stood.

She sprinted outside, down towards the main ‘hangar’ for the X-wings, where Poe was ‘guarding’ Pyre. She  _ needed _ him, needed him to comfort her the way he had when her mother died. Because his words meant so much more than her father’s. She no longer had it in her to deny that over the past few weeks, she had somehow ended up falling in love with the man who had once been her nemesis.

The galaxy was just full of surprises, she supposed, as she headed inside, not caring at how many people were there.

She needed Pyre to comfort her, and everyone else could go fuck the moon if they didn’t like it.

  
  


Pyre saw her before Dameron did, saw the devastation on her lovely face. He stood up, and she walked right up to him, winding her arms around his neck, and pressing her face into his chest.

He heard a single, muffled sob.

Beside him, Dameron stood, his mouth hanging open slightly. He looked between Kira, Pyre, and back to Kira.

Pyre ignored him, brushing his fingers through her silky chestnut hair. She sniffled, and looked up at him.

“I hate my father.” Her voice trembled, and Pyre felt anger coursing through his veins.  _ What the fuck had that bastard said to her, to upset her like this? _

“What did he do?” Pyre asked her, trying to stay calm. “Kira?” Cupped her face in his hands. “What did he do?”

“Made it rather clear that he feels that all this is my fault.” Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and Pyre wiped them away with his thumb, no longer caring that half the hangar was looking at them.

“Then your father is scum.” He told her, wondering if he could go and beat some manners into the man.

“I know.” She replied, blinking the tears away. “But I need you with me. I need you now.” She told him, twining her slender fingers into his.

He didn’t bother to look back as she led him out of the Hangar area.

Outside, Kira looked into his cobalt eyes.

_ ‘You’ll give your heart to a man who deserves it.’ _ Naron’s voice whispered in her memory. She stood up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips gently onto Pyre’s. No teasing, no hiding what she felt. It was, perhaps, the only kiss that she’d ever given with full honesty, no part of her closed off.

When they broke apart, he looked into her eyes, and she did not look away.

Despite everything, a slight smile crept over her lips. 

“I see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, a few things.  
> First: *Screaming* I am SO happy to have finally gotten them definitively together. I have waited so long to have them as a couple.  
> Second: We are going to see an interaction between Kira's father (*Hiss*) and Pyre.   
> Third: Please leave a comment, because I need to know what y'all think. :)


	24. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a Few big things happen in this chapter.

The sky was overcast the morning of her mother’s funeral. 

Kira managed to hold her tears at bay, as she walked alongside the casket. In the place of her mother’s body was a portrait, surrounded by various wildflowers. Ahead, a shuttle waited, to take the casket to a cemetery on Coruscant.

She didn’t spare so much as a glance at her father the entire time, and, when they reached the shuttle, Kira tried to ignore the way her stomach tensed with anger as her father caressed the portrait.  _ How dare you do that while your new wife, who is young enough to be your daughter, is standing right beside you? _

She set the anger aside. Now was not the time for it.

Kira looked down at the portrait. “Bye mom.” She murmured, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the picture’s cheek. “I love you.”

As the shuttle departed, Pyre saw Kira turning to leave. 

Her father grabbed her arm, and started to say something. Kira said something in return, pulled her arm free, and approached Pyre. 

Her father followed, an annoyed frown on his face he took in the sight of them together.

“Kirana Valarien. You get back here.” He commanded.

“Oh fuck off.” Kira replied, and rage contorted her father’s face. The man took two threatening steps forward, and Pyre casually stepped forward.

“That’s close enough.” He growled.

“Ah yes, the infamous Commander Pyre.” Calo Valarien sneered. “Are you her protector now?”

“She doesn’t need me to protect her.” Pyre replied. “If anything, I’m protecting  _ you _ by intervening.” He told the older man.

“This is between me and my daughter.” Calo snapped.

“And after what happened yesterday, there’s no way I’ll leave you alone with her.” Pyre snapped.placing an arm around Kira’s shoulders, noting the tension in her whip-tight body. She looked up at her father with cool eyes. “Your words hurt her once. They’ll be icicles in hell before I let you do it again.” Pyre went on.

Calo looked between them, a look of what may have been fatherly concern crossing his face. “You’re… together?” His expression was full of disbelief. He turned to Kira. “You and this… this Stormtrooper?”

“His name is Pyre. And don’t you dare judge me.” Kira snarled. Calo looked at her, seemingly at a loss for words.

“You have made plenty of choices I disapprove of, Kirana.” He said finally. “All of which could be excused. Come back to Coruscant with me now, see what society has to offer. If you make this choice… you will never be seen in the same way again. You will always be judged for it.” The man truly did look concerned.

Kira rested on of her hands on Pyre’s chest, pressed herself against him. She looked directly into her father’s eyes.

“I have chosen.” She said it calmly, without regret, and her father sighed.

“You are your mother’s daughter.”

“Good.” Kira snarled. “She had a spine.”

Pyre smiled slightly, but looked over at her. “Kira. I’d like a word with your father.” She gave him an odd look. “Just to talk.” He promised.

She shrugged, then nodded, heading over to where Kaz and Poe were waiting for her.

Pyre turned back to Calo. “I won’t sugar coat what I think of you.” He said coolly. “You leave a lot to be desired as a father.” 

“Now you listen here-”

“No. You listen.” Pyre cut him off. “You have no idea how much I wanted to pummel you when I saw her tears yesterday. And if you really think that she is to blame for her mother’s death, then you can go to hell.” 

Calo looked at him for a long moment. “Do you love her?” He asked finally.

“Yes.” Pyre didn’t hesitate, he was done with hesitation. “I do love her.” Calo nodded with a sigh, and studied Pyre with his light blue eyes.

“It’s not a path I would have chosen for her.”

“Her path is not yours to choose.” Pyre replied.

“No. You’re right about that.” Calo’s expression softened. “And I admit, it was cruel and wrong for me to blame her.”

“So why did you?”

“I wanted to blame someone, she was the closest target.” Pyre saw regret.

“And before that? Why were you disappointed in her?”

Calo looked stunned. “Is that what she thinks? It’s not true.”

“Perhaps you should tell her that.” 

“Indeed.”

Satisfied, Pyre started to leave.

“Pyre.” Calo’s voice called after him. Pyre turned to face him. The man’s face looked years younger without the anger that had haunted it. “Take care of my girl.”

Poe searched for the right words. He and Kaz had been discussing the subject all morning, but he still couldn’t figure out how to bring it up.

Kaz did it for him.

“So, you and Pyre?”   
Kira tilted her head, a slight smile creeping over her lips. “Yes.”

“Not really how I expected things to go.” Poe added.

“Well, I’d hate to be predictable.” She said playfully.

“Kira-”

“No lectures.” She warned, but her eyes were smiling.

“Right. Okay.”

Kaz suddenly frowned, and Poe turned to see Pyre approaching. He noticed, with mixed feelings, the expression on Kira’s face. Love. He would have been worried, had Pyre not shared the expression.

_ It is mutual. _

“I think your father wants to say goodbye.” 

Kira glanced uncertainly in her father’s direction, but nodded, and headed off.

Pyre turned to face Poe and Kaz, saw their expressions, and scowled. 

“Not a word.” He warned.

Kira kept her expression neutral as she stopped, mere feet away from her father.

“I guess you’re heading back now.” She said awkwardly.

“I am.” He agreed. “Kira, I am so sorry for what I said to you yesterday. Know, that not for one moment, do I truly believe you responsible for what happened.”

Kira only nodded, accepting the apology silently. Her father sighed. “Ah, Kirana, my Beautiful Sunbeam, you were never a disappointment to me.”

Kira met his eyes in surprise, and he smiled sadly. “I’m sorry you thought that. I’m sorry I failed you.” 

Tears pricked her eyes.

“Dad…”

He drew her in for a hug. “The choices you made are not what I’d hoped for.” He admitted. “But this is where you belong. I see that now.”

Kira nodded slightly, still wrapped in the embrace.

“When all this is over, come and visit.” He said fondly, kissed her hair, and headed off.

Kaz was glad to see Kira smiling when she returned, she had tears in her eyes, but he could tell they weren’t from grief.

Kaz felt his jaw drop as she kissed Pyre lightly, and heard Poe’s choked squawk.

“Kaz, Poe, stop giving me that look as if I’ve suddenly got wings.” Kira said, turning around.

“Now, let’s go get some lunch.”

“I can get behind that.” Poe muttered.

“Just try not to be so… mushy.” Kaz joked.

Both Kira and Pyre narrowed their eyes at him, and he grinned.

“Keep talking, Kazuda.” Pyre huffed, but Kira laughed.

“Get used to it, Pyre. He’ll never let up.” With a toss of her hair, she headed towards the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they always make my day.
> 
> Also, fun fact, Kirana really does mean "Beautiful Sunbeam" In Indonesian


	25. Light in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre helps Kira with her nightmares. Tam and Kira have a discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: PURE FLUFF in this chapter.

Kira sat at her bunk, looking out at the stars. It was just reaching the small hours of morning.

“Kriff.” Pyre’s voice, hoarse with sleep, sounded behind her. “You’re still up?” 

She glanced towards him, nodded once in confirmation. He got up, and strode over to her. He sat down beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Care to tell me why you’re still awake at…” He glanced at her alarm. “Stars, three-thirty in the morning?”

“I can’t sleep.” She replied, as he slung his arm across her shoulders.

“Can’t?” He asked knowingly, “Or don’t want to?”

“Both, I guess.” Kira admitted with a sigh. “I don’t want to dream tonight, because if I dream, I’ll see her die again. And I can’t.”

Pyre gently pressed his lips to her forehead. “I’ll tell you what.” He murmured. “You try to get some sleep, and if I think you’re having a nightmare, I’ll wake you up.”

Despite her anxiety, she was exhausted, and agreed without protest. “Okay.”

Pyre thought back to the day the Colossus had escaped the First Order.

_He’d been furious, his grip on the station was slipping. He had agreed to take Tamara Ryvora off planet, when the Resistance cell had shown up._

_“It’s over Kazuda!” He’d shouted. “Yeager, you’ve lost.” That’s when Kira had appeared beside Kaz like an avenging angel, lethally beautiful, and ready for war._

_“Drop your weapons.” He’d warned._

_“Maybe I don’t feel like it, Goldie!” She’d spat, lifting her sniper rifle higher._

_“Yeah! Why don’t you drop your weapons!” Kazuda had jumped in._

_“Look around you.” Pyre had said, behaving as the voice of reason. “There is no escape.”_

_But Kira had only narrowed her eyes._

_“If I go down, you’re coming with me.” She’d hissed._

The last thing he’d ever have expected then, was to have her curled up against him, using his arm as a pillow, fast asleep.

The last thing he’d ever expected was to fall in love with the infuriating Resistance Sniper who had been a thorn in his side for so long.

But a smile crept over his lips as he breathed in the faint scent of spices in her hair. 

The first rays of sunlight were just barely breaking over the horizon when she stirred.

Kira turned to face Pyre, feeling more rested than she had in days.

“Better?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She replied, before brushing her lips over his. “Thank you.” _My Knight in Golden Armor._

She sat up, stretched her muscles, and then, out of habit, ran her fingers along the scar where her belly button had once been.

“Does it still hurt?” Pyre asked her.

“No. But it’s always cold to the touch. Here.” She said, guiding his fingers over the healed gouge.

Kira had never allowed anyone else to touch the scar, and would never allow it. But it was different with Pyre. 

“Huh, it is cold.” He noted, tilting his head. “I wonder why?”  
“Uh, something to do with the thickness of the scar tissue.” Kira shrugged. “I wasn’t paying attention when the doctors explained it.”

“Hmmm.” He mused, and she smiled. He noticed her gaze, and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Anyone ever tell you how incredibly attractive your voice is?” She asked him. Surprise flickered through his eyes, followed by amusement.

“No. You’re the first.” He told her.

“Well, then I might as well tell you how good the rest of you looks while I’m at it.” She told him, still smiling.

Then she kissed him. 

Breakfast tasted like cardboard, and Pyre grimaced as Kira sawed through the crust on her… 

She gave up, and set her knife down. Laughter shone in her eyes as she looked up at him. “We’re all gonna be so skinny by the time we leave this place.” She said, and Pyre chuckled despite it all.

“Hey Kira, Pyre.” Kaz greeted politely as he sat down, his Nikto friend beside him.

Kira nodded in greeting. “Neeku, I don’t think you’ve been formally introduced. So, Neeku, Pyre, Pyre, Neeku Vozo.” 

Pyre nodded in greeting, and glanced up as Tamara Ryvora sat down.

She glanced at him, then at Kira. 

“So it’s true then?” She asked finally. “You’re… together?”

“Yes.” Kira said it warmly but firmly.

Tamara was unfazed. “Can I talk to you?”

Kira sighed, but she nodded.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Tam turned to Kira.

“You’re dating Commander Pyre?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“After everything? You were nemesis.”

“Yeah. Not anymore.” Kira’s smile was friendly enough, and her eyes still held warmth, so Tam continued.

“Did he really save you? After your mom…”

“Yes. He did save me.”

“I wasn’t sure if Kaz was kidding.” She sighed. “I was under his command for a while.”

“Mmhmm. But you never slept with your head on his arm. He never tried to comfort you when you were grieving someone you’d lost. You had a professional relationship, I have a personal one.”

“I was his underling.” Tam said, after she got over the shock of Kira’s actually _cuddling_ with Pyre. “You… You actually mean something to him. I didn’t know that was possible.” She shook her head in surprise. “A Resistance Sniper and a Stormtrooper Commander. Well, I guess there are finally icicles forming in hell.”

Kira began to laugh, and Tam joined her. It felt good to laugh together, after everything that had happened.

“Stars, I missed you.” Kira said, affection filling her voice.

“Yeah… I missed you too, Kira.” Tam replied. “You have no idea how boring life got without you being snarky.”

“Ha! So I still hold the title of Sass Queen?”

“Unchallenged.” Tam agreed, giggling. “Well, I guess we should get back to breakfast… and your boyfriend.”

“Oh Maker!” Kira’s eyes went wide. “I’m gonna have to tell Yeager!”

At that, Tam doubled over laughing. “Oh Stars, please let me come watch! I need to see his face when you tell him.”

“You’re sadistic, you know that?” Kira asked. 

“Yeah.” Tam agreed, still laughing.

“Alright. Fine, you can come, after breakfast, when I tell him.” 

“He’s gonna have the talk with you.”

“Oh no.” Kira groaned. “I’m an adult. My mother gave me the talk as a teen. Trust me, once was enough.” She winced. “I can already see this.”

“Do you have an implant?” Tam asked, teasing.

“No. Don’t need one. I actually don’t have a uterus anymore. Had to be taken out when I was sixteen. One thing we can scratch off the talk list.” She shook her head.

Kaz saw the way Kira and Tam were joking, and realized with relief that their conversation had gone well.

Both girls sat down, having a playful squabble about which rations were worse.

“Pyre, Kaz, your opinions are required.” Kira said. “Not you, Neeku, you aren’t as picky as us humans.” She smiled fondly.

“So. Which is worse, this… Monstrosity.” She said, gesturing to her plate.

“Or the toxic waste that we had for lunch a few days ago.”

“Toxic waste.” Pyre said. “At least this doesn’t strip away the throat lining.”

Kira laughed at that, and nodded in agreement.

 _Oh Stars._ Kaz thought, noting the look exchanged between them. The reality of their relationship sinking in. _They really love each other._

Also, a kind of cartoon version of Kira, (meant more to show her costume than actual looks) Made with X-girl Maker on Doll-Divine (I added her wrist cuffs and Necklace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz: I can see what's happening. And they don't have a clue.
> 
> So, a few intimate things happened in this chapter.  
> One being obviously the cuddling scene, two being the fact that she let him touch her scar, which is a big deal with Kira, because of the trauma involved in getting the scar, there is a certain vulnerability around it.
> 
> Please leave me a comment, I always adore them!


	26. Love in the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally, FINALLY have a StormSniper love scene.  
> THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER.

Kirana "Kira" Valarien (Cosplayed by Kit)

Yeager hoped that he had gravely misheard Kira.

“You. _What_?”

“Yeager, its-”

“ _Have you lost your mind?!_ ”

Kira covered a giggle with a cough. “Nope. Last I checked, I was still sane.”

“I demand a reevaluation.” Yeager spluttered. 

“I’m fine, Yeager.”

“Did she hit her head recently Kaz?”

“No. Yeager, she didn’t.” Kaz replied.

Kira had a faint look of amusement in her expression.

Yeager couldn’t think of anything but _fatherly concern_ to describe how he felt.

“Did you inhale any paint fumes recently?”

“Yeager!” 

“Kira, this is… dangerous.” He told her.

“He saved my life on Malachor. He didn’t have to. I trust him.”

It was hard to argue with her last point. There was no reason for Pyre not to escape on Malachor. Even if he planned to gain Kaz’s trust so he could be a spy, he easily could have killed Kira on the shuttle, blamed the injury she had already sustained.

There was no strategic reason for him to even let her live, let alone save her life.

Yeager sighed, and nodded once.

“Alright. But be careful. And I’ll be keeping an eye out for you.”

  
  


Kira remembered the first time she’d seen Pyre on Castilon. She remembered well the prickle of fear that had run down her spine, the way his fingers did now.

His cobalt eyes locked onto hers as she rested her hand over his heart.

Slowly, deliberately, she stripped her top off. Leaning in, she brushed her lips over his ear.

“I want you. I want you now.” She told him. 

“You have me.” He replied, unhooking straps that held her bra. Her heartbeat quickened.

 _She has a warrior’s body,_ Pyre thought, as he drank in the sight. Lithe and strong. Her smooth skin marked with scars. 

She kissed him again, deep, passionate. He saw the wild excitement in her amazing eyes, the faint smile crossing her lips.

She was already wet, and that itself was almost enough to undo him. Tenderly, he cupped her cheek in his palm, and she tilted her face into the touch, closing her eyes.

In a way, she was his first real lover. He’d had sex before, but only as a passing release. He’d never loved any of the women he’d been with in the First Order. 

He started slowly, gently. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his.

Waves of heat rolled through her body, fueled by pleasure. Pyre kissed her, stealing her breath. Her body melted against his, her muscles quivering.

As her moment of pleasure approached, Kira tensed, shuddered…

She looked deep into Pyre’s shocking blue eyes, and surrendered.

The orgasm was almost violent. Kira’s breath tore out in a gasp. She threw back her head, and cried out his name.

Pyre watched her eyes glaze as the orgasm took her. She clenched around him, driving him right to the edge. She called his name in a breathless cry.

Still shaking from the aftershocks, she looked up at him, lilac eyes clearing as they focused on his face.

He started to pull back, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him still.

“It’s okay.” She told him breathlessly. “It’s-” She shuddered. “Now. Oh stars, yes, _now!”_

He lost his breath, dropping his head to her shoulder as he released.

Kira hadn’t known it was possible to have that kind of sex with someone.

She’d had orgasms, sure. But never like that. She had never given herself to another so completely.

People often said that the very first time was the most special. Her’s had been a complete disaster.

_She’d been in bed with Tarok, had decided she was ready to try sex for the first time._

_He’d been careful with her, trying to let her set the pace._

_She shuddered, resisted the pleasure. She couldn’t give anyone control over her._

_“It’s okay, Kira. Just let go.”_

_“I can’t.” Her eyes, full of panic, had locked with his. “Tarok, I can’t.”_

_Tarok had stopped immediately. They hadn’t tried again for two months._

_That time, she’d finished, but the release had been quick. Pleasant, but not…_

Not like what she’d just had with Pyre.

“I don’t think I can walk right now.” Her voice was huskier than usual, but very relaxed.

Pyre smiled. “Good thing you don’t have to.”

She laughed at that. “I suppose it is.”

He noticed just how peaceful he felt, lying with his arm around Kira, her head on his chest.

“Stars, I love you.” He breathed. The words were so foreign to him. He’d never said them, nor heard them said to him. 

Until she leaned in, rested her open palm on his cheek, and repeated the words.

Before he’d come to know her, he’d pushed everyone away, too afraid that he might start to care.

He was still reflecting on this when he drifted off to sleep.

Kira could feel Pyre’s heartbeat against her back. It seemed so intimate in a simple way, and made her smile. 

She never would have guessed that she’d fall in love with anyone like this, let alone Commander Pyre.

But somehow, he’d managed to slip through the defenses that she’d tried to build after her last relationship had failed.

She’d fought it, at first, but the heart had won out. She’d never been happier to lose. She closed her eyes, and let sleep come.

He woke up first. Kira had turned towards him during the night. Her breathing was steady, her face peaceful.

Then she opened her eyes, and Pyre saw the way a small smile crept over her lips.

“Good morning, handsome.” She murmured, voice hoarse with sleep. She sat up with a yawn.

“Good morning….” _Beautiful?_ That sounded to… awkward. “Good morning.” He repeated.

Kira chuckled slightly, and headed into the fresher.

Kira cautiously stuck her hand under the shower-head. It was often boiling hot, or freezing cold. It was warm enough, she decided, for it not to be horribly uncomfortable.

She raked her fingers through her wet hair, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

She let the events of the previous night play through her head. It had been, she decided smugly, one hell of a night.

One that she hoped they could repeat soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyre's still not sure how to flirt (Lol)
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend Kit for bringing Kira to life in this cosplay shot.
> 
> And as always, please leave a comment.


	27. Never forget the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kaz are given an assignment, Pyre has a discussion with Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... BIG THINGS happen in this chapter.

Kaz looked up and waved as Kira and Pyre entered together,  _ holding hands. _

Yeager looked as if someone had smacked him with a tray, and Kaz laughed.

“Yeah. I’m not used to it either.” He admitted, shrugging.

As Kira and Pyre sat down, Kaz noted the look exchanged between them, as if they shared some kind of secret.

“So. Kira, I didn’t see you at dinner last night.” Tam said pointedly. Kira shrugged, then offered Tam a sly grin.

“I was busy.”

“I’ll bet.” Tam muttered under her breath.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kira said innocently. Too innocently.

Kaz frowned, still trying to figure out what the girls were acting so… weird about.

“Well, do try to figure it out. I want to know what happened.”

Kaz choked when he realized  _ exactly _ what the two were alluding to. Kriff.  _ They were having sex. _ It made his ears hot just thinking about it.

“Are okay there, Kaz?” Kira asked him, and Pyre snickered slightly.

“Fine.” Kaz all but squeaked. “Just went down the wrong way.”

“Hey guys- Kaz, are you alright?” Poe asked, earning twin muffled giggles from Tam and Kira.

“Fine. Choked on my water.” Kaz agreed, still coughing.

“Oh. Okay. Well, General Organa wants to see you and Kira… and Pyre.” The pilot’s voice betrayed his confusion, which mirrored Kaz’s own.

Kira followed Poe to the makeshift “office” where Leia was waiting for them.

“Kira. Kazuda.” She smiled warmly. “And Commander Pyre. Thank you for joining us.”

Pyre inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“I have a mission for you.” The general said, turning back to Kaz and Kira. “I need you to work with the White Squadron on Fest, and help them gather intel on First Order activity. You’ll be back here within three weeks.”

“Sounds good. Who else is going?” Kira asked.

“The Fireball squadron.”

“The… what?” Kaz asked, but his eyes were full of excitement.

“We renamed it from “Team Fireball.’ for Military Purposes.”

Kira smiled. “When do we leave?”

“This afternoon. I suggest you prepare yourselves and your squadron.” Leia said, and Kira did not miss the subtle nod she gave after Kaz turned away.

As Kira and Kaz headed towards the door, Pyre heard Leia call to him.

Surprised, he turned around, facing the Leader of the Resistance.

“I wanted to thank you for saving Kira on Malachor.” Leia said, then waited a beat. “She’s become very fond of you.”

Pyre shrugged. “Well,” He said dryly. “I’ve become quite fond of her, despite our history.”

The general chuckled. “She is a remarkable young woman.” She agreed. Then her expression sobered.

“Pyre, I’ve asked to speak to you, to offer you a place here, in the Resistance. You would be invaluable to us.”

Pyre’s first instinct was to refuse, but as he thought about the First Order, he was surprised to realize that where he had once felt reverence, there was now nothing but disgust. But surely he could never belong with the Resistance. He wasn’t like them.

“I… I wouldn’t know how.” Pyre said finally. “To fight in a Rebellion. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open until Kira spoke.

“I’ll help you.” Her voice said from behind him. As he turned to look at her, she closed the distance between them, twining her fingers through his. “Pyre.” She said his name so gently.

He looked into her stunning eyes, saw the love in them.

“You’re not alone anymore.” She told him.

_ The First Order is the past.  _

He turned back to General Organa, and nodded once.

She said nothing, just smiled at him with a friendliness he had never known from any officer of the First Order.

This was a leader who cared about her soldiers. Who called them by affectionate nicknames, who tried her best to teach them how to be better.

Kira rejoined Kaz, Tam, Poe, Yeager, and Neeku at “Hangar six”  _ More like Clearing six. _ She thought, her usual snark coming to the surface.

“Guys.” She said, getting their attention. “Meet our newest Resistance Fighter.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Kaz blurted. “ _ For real?” _

“Yes.”

“Huh, so will you be serving  _ under _ Kira, then?” Tam asked. Kira rolled her eyes, and playfully tossed her snow boots at the other girl. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Tam.” She commanded, picking up her rifle, and slinging it over her shoulder.

“I am armed. No jokes.” Kira warned, but she failed to keep a straight face. To hide this, she spun on her heel, and marched onto the shuttle.

An hour later, they had departed.

Pyre sat on one of the craft’s narrow bunks, still considering his new loyalties.

He was startled out of his reverie by Kira sitting down beside him. She smiled, and held out a box in offering.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out.” She suggested.

Pyre rolled his eyes at the sassy attitude, but did as she said.

Inside, lay his gold-plated blaster rifle.

“Kira… how?”

“Uh, we kept it, after the Barabesh system. No point in destroying a perfectly good weapon.” She shrugged, then asked, “So how did you get your golden armor?”

Pyre smiled.  _ She was always asking questions.  _ Once, the trait had annoyed him, but not anymore.

“After I became Phasma’s second-in-command, she decided that I needed something that showed my status as her Right-hand. Hence, the golden armor.”

“Well, it’s certainly eye-catching.”

“Was.”

“Is. We kept it too.” At his startled look, she laughed. “We initially wanted to see if we could impersonate you, so we fixed the blast hole and cleaned it up.” She shrugged. “You can have it back now.”

She hopped to her feet, and led him over to the closet.

Inside, was his armor, looking exactly as it had the day he’d got it.

“We did make one change to the helmet, though.” Kira told him, as she handed it to him.

The Rebel Insignia was etched into the left side of the helmet. 

“Why give it back to me?” He asked Kira. “Isn’t it just a symbol of my past?”

She tilted her head. “I don’t want to erase your past. I love you for who you are, for what you overcame. I love  _ you. _ Not just some perfect version of you.” She told him, firmly.

He looked down at the new symbol.

_ A new meaning for a new start. _ He thought.

Pyre had never been anything even remotely close to… _ touched _ , before, but now…

Kira drew him in for a kiss, saving him from fumbling for words.

After pulling back, she looked into his eyes.

“Welcome to the Resistance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have been screaming excitedly about this.  
> I am so glad to FINALLY have Kira tell Pyre that she accepts everything about him.
> 
> I am still a total slut for comments, so please leave one!


	28. Set light to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball begin their new mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we see some other rebels in this chapter.

Pyre's resistance helmet, as requested

The air was frigid, and Kaz was completely wrapped up in self-pity. He didn’t like being cold.

A snowball smacked him between the shoulders. Kaz turned, facing Kira.

She grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

In response, Kaz threw one back at her, hitting her in the shoulder, mere seconds before a second snowball smacked him in the side of the head.

Startled, Kaz looked over at the golden armored figure.

“That.” Pyre said, voice amused. “Was immensely satisfying.”

Kira giggled, ducking as Tam joined in.

It didn’t take long before it became a full-blown snowball fight. 

Pyre had never even seen a snowball fight before, much less been involved in one. It was surprisingly…  _ fun. _

Kira was throwing snowballs at Tam, when Kaz grabbed her jacket, and put snow down her back.

Kira shrieked, and turned on Kaz. 

_ “Okay,  _ that’s _ War!” _ She shouted, and tackled him.

Pyre watched the two laughing and wrestling in the snow.

“Okay, guys. Before someone dies.” Yeager called, but he was smiling.

Kira stood up, allowing Kaz to finally sit up, covered head-to-toe in white.

The boy pulled his hood up, realizing too late that it was full of snow.

He yelped and jumped around maniacally.

Pyre chuckled, he may not have hated Kazuda any longer… but it was still funny to see him scrambling around like this.

Kira’s eyes were bright with laughter, and Pyre smiled to himself. It was good to see her so carefree.

Inside the base wasn’t much warmer than the outside. But then again, as it was meant for surveillance and stealth, it wasn’t much more than a hollow mountain.

Kira didn’t mind, she’d always had a childish joy around snow. She allowed herself a last grin, before she followed the waiting officers to the main control room.

Kira noted the looks directed at Pyre, varying from curious to downright hostile.

Raising her chin in defiance, Kira curled her fingers through his, earning several shocked looks.

_Think what you want of me. Of_ ** _us._** She thought, letting her gaze sweep over the onlookers. _I couldn’t care less._

But she knew her message was clear. She would stand her ground by Pyre’s side.

Pyre gave her fingers a light squeeze, and she smiled slightly.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the chilled gaze of Captain Erve Rhoyno.

He was a middle aged man with a no-nonsense look, one that, if his reputation was anything to go by, was a good summation of his attitude.

“Lieutenant Kirana Valarien.” He said in a clipped tone. “Kazuda Xiono.” He did not acknowledge Pyre, just gave him a disdainful look, and turned his attention to Yeager.

Kira bristled, and started to step forward. Pyre tightened his grip on her hand.

When she looked up at him, his mask moved almost imperceptibly. But it was clear what he was trying to tell her.  _ Don’t. _

Still seething, Kira forced her tense muscles to relax, uncurled her clenched fist, and took a deep breath through gritted teeth. 

She then looked back at Rhoyno, keeping fire in her eyes.

But when she spoke, her voice was controlled. “What about the First Order operations you survey here?”

Rhoyno gave her a look that radiated scorn, but Kira didn’t flinch.  _ You’re not the first person to think you’re better than everyone else, Rhoyno. _ Her thoughts spat.

“We have only gotten within a mile of the base, and survey through macrobinoculars.”

“You can get closer.” Pyre told him, earning a furious look from the Captain. “The scanners here would only reach about three-hundred meters.”

Rhoyno glared at him, and ground out. “I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Captain. A word. In private.” Kira snapped. Rhoyno turned his attitude on her. 

“Very well, _ Lieutenant. _ ” He said it as one might say  _ ‘bitch’.  _ “This way.”

Once they were behind closed doors, she rounded on him. “Pyre is one of us now. And he’s trying to help you.”

“Trying to take control. That’s all the First Order is good for.”

“He’s not-”

“You listen here.” Rhoyno snapped. “I am the Commanding Officer of this base, and I don’t take orders from stormtroopers, or their  _ sluts. _ ” 

With heroic effort, Kira managed to avoid knocking his teeth out.

“If I valued your opinion,  _ Sir _ , then perhaps that would upset me. But you’re not my commanding officer, I answer to General Organa, not you.” She turned to leave.

“If you think I am going to sit here and listen to insults from a Coruscanti  _ whore,  _ then you are-”

She whirled towards him, her lightsaber blazing to life, reflecting in her furious eyes.

“If you think _ I’m _ going to let you belittle me like this, then you have a surprise coming. I have to give Leia my report. I’ll be sure to mention how well you cooperated.” She snarled. Then, because she couldn’t resist. “And if you call me a whore again, I’ll pull out the stick that seems to be stuck up your ass, and beat you on the head with it.”

With that, she strode out, where she saw the gathered rebels who had no doubt heard the shouting match.

For a moment, the only sound was her breathing.

Then the room erupted in cheers.

“Oh,  _ Hell Yeah _ !” One man said.

“About time!” A woman agreed.

“That was awesome!” Someone else added.

“You kicked his ass from here to Mustafar.” Came another shout.

Kira smiled, and her friends. Tam was applauding, Kaz and Neeku looked awe-struck, and Yeager looked proud.

And Pyre… Pyre had removed his helmet, and she could see his smile.

“That was awesome.” Kaz told his friend as she walked up beside him.

“Thanks. It felt really good.”

“You completely put him in his place.” Pyre agreed, a smile gracing his face.

“Damn, I knew you had a temper, but that was just. Wow.” Tam said, beaming. “I hope that I’m never on the receiving end of it.”

Kira laughed, and Kaz nodded in agreement. “The whole ‘beat-you-with-the-stick was a nice touch as well.” He agreed. 

“I couldn’t resist.” Kira told him, then she laughed.  _ “Oh Stars _ . It felt amazing.”

Pyre waited until he and Kira were alone before he spoke.

“Thank you. For standing up like that. You didn’t have to.”

“I did.” She told him. “I’ll always have your back. And you’d have done it for me.”

“I love you.” He said it simply, still trying not to trip over the words.

“I love you too. More than I knew was possible.” Kira told him, she took his hand, and placed it over her heart. Pyre closed his eyes, doing as she said.

“My heart…” She said slowly. “I’m giving it to you. Because I know you’ll take care of it. I know I can trust you with it.”

He opened his eyes, meeting hers. “You are the love of my life.” She told him, and leaned in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter was so much fun for me to write. I loved the snowball fight, and Kira losing her temper. I was so delighted to finally have her make it clear to Pyre that he has her heart.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a comment, they never fail to make me smile.


	29. Rise from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has to face a difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's another love scene in this chapter!

/> So, I realized I never showed how I imagined Kira's lightsaber, so here's a really rough design drawing of it. (The actual hilt was inspired by https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/633670610048882561/ and https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/447193437979983547/ (reference photos) It has a purple blade

Pyre woke before the sunrise. It wasn’t unusual for him, but he was always struck by how it felt to have Kira there with him.

Her head rested on his arm, her lithe body curled against his. When he shifted, ever so slightly, she made a small noise of complaint, and snuggled harder against him. Pyre smiled, it was still so strange, the smallest affections from another person.

“Oh, we have a while before it’s time to get up.” Her voice surprised him.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Pyre told her.

“You didn’t.” She replied, rolling over to face him. There was just enough light from a moon for Pyre to make out the smile on her face.

“So, since we have so much time…” She mused, running one finger down his chest. She didn’t need to say more, and Pyre pulled her against him, crushing his lips against hers.

She tasted so _good._ It never ceased to amaze him. 

His fingers travelled over her scar, and then down to the slick heat between her thighs. She shuddered, exhaled.

“Yes.” She whispered, voice hoarse with arousal. 

It seemed, in a sense, easier, the second time, as he was familiar with her now, knew how to both give and take.

He stroked her back as her thighs began to shake, she shut her eyes.

“Don’t.” Pyre murmured. “Don’t close your eyes. I love to look at them, at you.”

Kira cupped his face in her hands, met his gaze.

“I see you.” She breathed. “I see you. I love you.”

Then those stunning eyes went blind with pleasure.

Kira had managed to regain full use of her limbs by the time she and Pyre entered the mess hall. Energized, she sat down, looking at the phlegm-like oatmeal. It was enough to make her grimace.

But at least it was relatively flavorless, sparing her taste buds. She cautiously took a single sip of the coffee, which, as always, tasted like burning rubber. She hoped she still had the lining of her throat, but she wasn’t too sure.

“Don’t drink that.” She warned Kaz.

“It can’t be that bad.” He said, and took a big gulp. His eyes went huge, and he choked, swallowed, and began to cough.

“I warned you.” Kira said, trying not to laugh.

“Next time, punch me.” Kaz croaked.

“Sure.” Pyre said, before she could answer. Kira giggled, and gave him a friendly swat on the arm.

“Why does Kaz want you to punch him?” Yeager asked, sitting down.

“To save me from the coffee.” Kaz replied. “Kira didn’t try hard enough to stop me.”

“Don’t you blame this on me!” Kira objected.

Kaz just shook his head.

“So, Yeager, are we scouting today?” Kira asked.

“Yeah, the snow speeders are ready for us.”

The smile dropped off Kira’s face. 

“Oh.” Was all she said, and finished her breakfast in silence.

Once they were outside, Pyre gently grabbed Kira’s arm.

“What’s wrong. You’ve been upset since you heard about… oh. You don’t like speeders.” 

“I haven’t been on one since the accident.”

“Then ride with me. Will that help?”

She smiled sadly, and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Thank you. But it’s time I got over this.” With that, she climbed onto one of the speeders.

“Hey.” He said, and she looked over at him. “It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded, mouth set in a determined grimace.

Her hands were shaking, and her chest felt tight from fear. She tightened her grip on the handles, and started the engine.

Kira took a deep breath, and looked over at Pyre. He nodded once, and swallowed, and looked ahead.

“Ready guys?” Kaz called.

“Ready!” Tam called, and Kira only nodded.

She felt the speeder kick beneath her as it sped over the icy terrain, and she felt a stab of panic. 

_Oh stars. I can’t do this._ Her hands tightened, and her chest heaved.

 _Calm down. Calm down._ She commanded herself. _Get a grip, Sniper!_ That’s what her instructor would have told her.

She released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and accelerated.

 _I’ve been ruled by this anxiety for too long. Let it go._ **_Let go!_ **

Her breath steadied, and she pulled up next to Kaz.

_I can do this. I can do this._

She felt the tension ease out of her muscles as she realized how familiar this was.

  
  


She’d visibly calmed down, and even seemed to be starting to enjoy herself. Her posture had relaxed, and her death grip on the handles had loosened. Pyre smiled to himself.

 _Maker. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met._ He thought to himself. She’d been his primary rival, the most dangerous member of her team. He had come to love her all the same. Despite all the conflict. The times they had tried to kill each other. 

He thought back to the battle of the Barabesh system. 

_He’d been about to kill Kazuda, had just been raising the Laser Axe when a sudden jolt ran through his arms._

_He’d turned to face Kira._

_She’d been standing there, dangerously beautiful, a Goddess of War. Face smeared with soot, ash in her hair._

_She’d lifted the Riot Baton, and met his gaze._

_“Not today, Goldie.”_

Even after he’d pinned her down, raised her dagger to finish her. For a split second, he’d hesitated. Hadn’t wanted to kill her.

 _Then Kazuda had shot him._ He’d never expected to actually be happy about such a thing. Yet that was how it had all started.

When exactly had he fallen in love with her? He’d always found her pretty, annoyingly so. Then he’d started to begrudgingly like her. Since the first time he kissed her, he thought. He’d only admitted it to himself when she’d been wounded on Malachor. He’d had the horrible realization that he had never admitted it, and, as she’d been lying there, crying silently, he worried it might have been too late. That had pushed him into admitting his feelings for her.

Then she’d felt the same, and that had left him speechless.

Upon arriving back to the base, Kira rushed over to Pyre.

“I’d forgotten how fun that could be.” She told him. “You know, after getting over the whole speeder equals death thing.”

“I knew you’d be fine. You’re too strong to give up.”

She smiled at him. “I feel like target practice. What do you say you meet me at the range?”

“Sounds good to me.” Pyre said.

As she headed to get her rifle, a dark skinned woman fell in step beside her.

“You’re Reyna Valarien’s girl, aren’t you?” She said, then smiled at Kira’s startled look.

“Nazia Lihra, I knew her when we were children. You could be her ghost. Your hair is darker, your eyes lighter, but you have her face.”

“Thank you.” Kira said, still slightly flustered.

“I know your name is Kirana, but if it’s alright with you, I think I’ll call you Ghost.”

“Ghost. I like that.” Kira said. “Good code name.”

“Mmm, that it is.” Nazia agreed, and started to head off. Then she paused, and turned back.

“Your mother would be so proud of you. She loved you more than anything.”

Kira felt tears of gratitude sting her eyes at the words.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I loved having her use a speeder again, and to show Pyre's thoughts for her.
> 
> As always, I'm a validation seeker, so please leave me a comment!


	30. What was Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira reflects on her life before Castilon

Pyre was woken by a soft murmur. Stifling a yawn, he turned to face Kira, who was tossing and squirming.

“No.” She mumbled. “No. Please, you can’t.”

Gently, Pyre tapped her on the arm.

“Kira?” He said softly. She shifted, sniffled.

“Please mother.” She said simply.

Pyre nudged her again, more firmly this time.

“No!” Kira yelped, sitting bolt upright, her lightsaber blazing to life.

For a moment, she just sat there, breathing hard and fast. Then the saber deactivated, and she began to cry.

Pyre pulled her against him, stroking her soft hair as she pressed her face into his shoulder. She was shaking, and Pyre pulled one of the blankets around her shoulders.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.” He murmured to her.

“I’m sorry, I… I’ve never done that before.” She whispered.

“Don’t apologize for this, Kira.” He commanded softly. “Never apologize for something like this.”

She nodded once, and snuggled against him.

Kira had had dozens of nightmares on Castilon alone, and countless more over the years. But she’d never cried out this way, never made a sound. 

And even if she had, she’d have never let anyone see her this way.

No, back then she’d wake up and sneak out, and, once she was sure she was alone, she’d cry and hit things until her knuckles were split and bleeding.

Stars. She’d been so lonely. Too afraid to look weak, she’d suffered in silence through it all, hiding all her pain under an ice-cold exterior.

It was actually a relief to be able to show someone when she was hurting.

Pyre was still stroking her hair, holding her close to him.

“I was such a mess…” She muttered aloud.

“What?”

“Before Castilon, before I met my friends, before I fell in love with you… I was such a mess. And I didn’t even realize.” She told him. “But looking back now… I was lost.”

“Lost? What do you mean?” Pyre asked her.

“Well, take Kaz for example. He’s like a brother to me now. But when I first met him… I snapped at him every chance I got. I tried to make him  _ hate me _ , because that was something I understood.” She sighed. “And then with you. We were enemies, but then… when I started to understand you, I saw someone a little bit like me. And now… you’ve healed something in me that I didn’t know was hurt.” She paused. “Did that make any sense?”

“It did.” Pyre’s voice was thick with emotion. He gently cupped her face in his hands, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

She stayed there, secure in his arms, until morning.

  
  
  
  


Kaz shifted on his feet impatiently. He’d never liked surveillance. Just sitting around looking through macrobinoculars.

“Kira.” Pyre’s hushed voice surprised him. 

“Yeah?” Kira replied.

“Come look at this.” 

Kaz thought it looked odd, seeing Kira so close to Pyre when he was armored. He supposed he would get used to it eventually.

“Who is that?” Kira asked, still looking through the macros.

“That’s Admiral Frantis Griss. He serves under General Hux.” Pyre told her. Kaz tensed at the mention of Hux’s name.

“Tam.” Kira hissed. “What’re they saying on the mic?”

“Uh, the Admiral said that they were heading to the base on Onderon. They’re leaving tonight.”

“Onderon.” Kira murmured. She seemed lost in thought. Then she stood up, still concealed by the outcropping of rock she’d been peering over.

“We’re heading to Onderon, let’s get ready to move.”

“You are not going!” Rhoyno hissed. Yeager watched as Kira rolled her eyes.

“I think you’ve misunderstood the situation. This isn’t a request, this is me notifying you.” She snapped.

“I outrank you.”

“But I’m in charge of the Fireball squadron. Not you, meaning your orders mean shit to me.” Kira snarled.

Yeager smiled slightly, she had always been feisty, and it reminded him of his own daughter.

  
  
  


On the shuttle, Kira was still fuming. “I  _ hate _ it when people who sit on their asses and do fuck all during real battles try and order me around.”

Pyre chuckled slightly. “I would expect nothing less from you, Bright Eyes.”

Kira smiled briefly, then she spoke. “I actually met someone on the base. A friend of my mother’s.”

“And?” Pyre asked.

“She called me “Ghost”, because I look like my mother. I’ve decided to use this as my new codename.”

Pyre smiled. “What was your old one?”

“Sharvo. Which is ironic.” She replied wryly.

“Ironic?”

“Right. You never heard about the time I got attacked by the sharvo fish, did you?”

“No.” Pyre said, surprised.

“Ah. It was right after Yeager pushed Kaz off the platform, and told me to go with him. As I was swimming back to our hideout, a sharvo fish grabbed me by the flipper and started thrashing me around.”

“How’d you get away?” Pyre asked her incredulously.

“I started slashing at its head with my knife, which seemed to convince it that I was more trouble than I was worth for a meal.”

“And you still went in the water after that?”

“Yeah. Reluctantly.” She laughed. “I think when I got free, I said something like “The fucker stole my flipper.”

“It was “that fishy fuck ate my flipper.” Kaz’s voice corrected. “I remember very well, because I was scared that you were hurt. I asked if you were okay, and that’s all you said.”

“Well, I was pretty shaken at the time.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Pyre watched the exchange. They truly did have a sibling dynamic, always teasing and bickering… always having the other’s back.

He’d never had anyone, before Kira. None of the troopers were allowed to form this kind of attachment to each other, lest it affect them in battle. But he couldn’t help but think that these two, and the rest of the Fireball Squadron, had made it this far because they cared, and not despite it.

He turned his attention back to the playful squabbling.

“Oh, well fine, maybe I’ll challenge you to a training match.”

“You’re no match for Kira.” Tam giggled.

“Exactly.” Kira grinned, and Kaz huffed.

Pyre smiled, and sat back, content to watch the three tease each other for the rest of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, I really liked the scene where Pyre is comforting her, and was glad to show more about how far she's come as well.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Also, in the comments, tell me what scene you most want to see from Kira's Backstory, and I'll choose one at random to write.  
> And, My lovely friend Kit has completed her cosplay of Kira, and will be sending me another pic soon.


	31. We are the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to steal the First Order's battle plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a little long, but it was really fun for me to write.

Kira crawled along the tree branch, peering out at the First Order facility with her binocs.

It had been three days since their arrival, and somehow, she was still the only one willing to climb out on the branches to spy.

Kaz insisted he would fall. She believed him.

“See anything Kira?”

_Yes. I see the rupings that they’re keeping in captivity haven’t been fed since before we got here._

Anger burned through her at this, before she could voice this, a shuttle appeared through the clouds, descending towards the base.

Kira watched it curiously, adjusting the binocs to focus on the ramp.

A tall, distinguished looking man disembarked, flanked by two stormtroopers in red armor.

“Pyre? What does red armor mean on a stormtrooper?” She asked.

“Elite bodyguards.” Came the reply.

“I see. Well, someone just arrived with two of these elite bodyguards.” She tossed him the binocs. 

“That’s General Corag.” Pyre told her. “One of Kylo Ren’s council.”

“What would he be doing out here? This isn’t a large operation.” Kaz noted.

“It may be soon.” Pyre replied. A slight shudder ran through Kira at the implication.

“Can you hear anything on the mic?” Kira asked.

Tam nodded, and passed Kira the headset. 

“... _This disk contains current battle plans. Memorize it, and then destroy it.”_

“It’s their battle plans on that disk. We need to get it.” Kira said in a hushed voice. “Before they destroy it.”

“We’d have to move _now_.” Pyre told her. “They only keep these plans for a few hours, tops. Then the disks are destroyed.” 

Kira was silent for a moment.

“Any ideas on how to get in?” Kira asked.

“Climb a branch over the gate.” Pyre said.

“They won’t have motion sensors at the top, or it would be going off every time some forest creature passed by.”

Kira smiled slightly. “I’m up for it if you are.” She said, glancing around.

The plan was simple.

Yeager and Neeku would stay with the ship, ready to get them out as soon as the mission was completed. Kaz and Tam would work on disabling the security cameras, because, according to Kira, _‘Tam knows where to look, and Kaz can break anything.’_ Kira would arrange a distraction, and Pyre would access the storage area for the disk.

Kaz looked up at Kira, and could see the anticipation in her lilac eyes. If she was afraid, she didn’t show it. But he remembered what she had told him before their mission to Malachor. _‘It’s what I was taught.’_

“Are you alright?” Kira asked him.

“I’m pretty nervous.”

She sighed, and nodded.

“Did you know that before the Battle of the Barabesh system… I spent half the morning puking my guts out. I was terrified.”

“No.” Kaz said, shocked.

“Well, I did. I’m scared now, too. Just because I can hide it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.”

“Remind me never to play cards with you.” Kaz told her, and she laughed.

“Come on, let’s do this.”

Climbing over the gate was easier than Kira would have ever dreamed. It seemed that security was slack on this tiny base. Or it was a trap.

It had occurred to her before. And she’d told the others, but they’d all agreed, it was a risk that had to be taken.

“Okay. Get ready.”

“What’re you doing for a distraction?” Tam asked.

“You’ll know when it happens.” Kira assured her, and crept off into the darkness.

She heard the soft growl of the two rupings and carefully approached. 

One of them, the larger one, turned to look at her, hissing.

“Shhh. I’m a friend.” Kira said, reaching out very slowly. The ruping huffed, and lowered his head, letting her fingers brush his snout.

Kira smiled, rubbing the leathery hide gently. She carefully undid the collar binding him to the ground. He reared back with rumble.

Quickly, Kira did the same for the smaller animal, which immediately launched into the sky.

The larger one, however, stayed by her side.

Kira took a deep breath, dropped to one knee, and fired her rifle into fuel tanks at the edge of the building.

The cloud of flame shot fifty feet into the air, the explosion rocking the ground. Behind her, the ruping growled slightly.

“That’s her distraction.” Kaz said, and Tam grinned, yanking the wires out from under a panel.

The video feed went dead.

“Ghost, feed is down.” Kaz spoke softly into his comlink.

“Copy.” Came Kira’s reply. “Well done.”

Pyre had gotten into the storage room fairly easily, in such a broken down old base, it wasn’t hard to simply shoot the locking mechanism on the door.

Once inside, he’d been able to access the disk by date. No clearance was necessary. He shook his head in disbelief at the sloppiness. 

The sound of footsteps behind him had him whipping around.

“Well well, _Commander._ ” A new voice sneered. Standing in the doorway, was one of the red-armored troopers.

“It would have been better if you’d stayed dead.” The trooper said. “This time, I’ll make sure.” He was just raising his blaster when the roof caved in.

Kira vaulted off the ruping’s back while he was still airborne, and landed in a tuck and roll.

She stood up, igniting her lightsaber as she did so.

“Over my dead body.” She snarled.

The guard pulled a vibrosword from his belt, and she guessed it was probably made of lightsaber-resistant material.

She spun the humming weapon in her hand, bared her teeth, and charged.

Pyre wanted to shoot at the guard, but was afraid of hitting Kira, meaning that he had no choice but to try and find some other weapon to use.

The saber clashed against the vibrosword, and the guard pushed against her. Kira was strong, but the guard was twice her size, and pushed her back.

He feinted back suddenly, and Kira jerked back, yelping as the blade left a gash on her collarbone.

At least she’d moved fast enough to spare her neck.

Pyre raised his blaster as Kira lost her balance, and lost her grip on her lightsaber.

His shot had missed, but Pyre’s efforts had distracted the guard, at least for the moment.

Her collar was screaming in pain, and she was winded from hitting the floor.

She turned her neck, extending her hand, desperate.

The saber lay several meters away from her, she would never be able to get to it in time.

_Come on. Please._

It twitched suddenly, and then flew into her hand.

Instinctively, she stood up, too focused on the fight to be shocked, and once more, she charged towards the guard. He was still focused on Pyre, who was drawing his fire away from her.

Kira heard herself shout as she brought the purple blade down on the guard’s wrist.

The saber passed through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter.

The stench of burning flesh filled her nostrils.

Kira drew back, and plunged her blade into the guard’s chest.

Breathing hard, she turned to face Pyre.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He snapped. 

Surprised, Kira stepped back. “A thank you would be nice.”

“Stars Kira, he nearly killed you. You could have died.”

“I would have, to protect you.” Kira hissed. “What, did you think I would sit by while you were in danger? That’s not me.”

She said, and walked over to where the ruping was watching them with mild interest.

“Come on.”

Pyre was still fuming. Didn’t she realize that she was the only thing he had? He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her.

In silence, he climbed onto the ruping behind her.

“You’re all I have.” He said, softer this time. “I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for me.”

“I can’t lose you too.” She told him, as the ruping leapt into the air. Startled, Pyre grabbed Kira’s waist for balance.

Kaz hadn’t been expecting to escape on ruping, he kept his eyes shut, as it reminded him too much of the Krakavora.

Kira had been whooping and laughing _then_ too. Kaz didn’t understand why she liked this. Riding on something while it flew.

You couldn’t fall out of an X-wing.

Yeager had just shaken his head when the ruping squeezed into the cramped space on the ship.

Kira was thankful for that. 

She was just preparing to clean out her cut, when she heard Pyre clear his throat.

“I don’t want to fight right now.” She said tiredly.

“I came to apologize.” He said. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, but you scared me half to death.”

He sat next to her. “I love you. I need you.”

She rested her chin on his shoulder, the scent of him bringing her comfort.

“You used the Force.” He said after a moment.

“Yeah.”

“That’s… pretty incredible.”

“Yeah. I’m honestly still processing it.”

 _And what it means for the future._ She thought to herself.

Kit's cosplay.

"Show the back. The hair took so kriffing long." - Kit

Also, Kira's lightsaber (A photo manipulation of Ven Zallow's lightsaber)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yes, Kira can use the Force. As for the ruping, I knew when I started this story that she was going to have some flying mount, so this was huge for me. 
> 
> Props to Kit for her awesome cosplay. She is Kira 100%.
> 
> I actually have a recommendation for you guys, my friend, totallyTargaryen (yes, we're both GoT and SW nerds) has just started writing a story called "A Sky full of Stars." Which is about Vonreg and her character, Siren, so if you like this story, go check hers out.
> 
> Happy Holidays, and as always, please leave me a comment.


	32. Who we Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Pyre discuss the future, Kira begins her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy, so, I'm sorry for my lack of activity lately, some things at home are really stressful.

The new moodboard for 'StormSniper'

Pyre woke with her name on his lips, even as he sat bolt upright.

The dream had been terrifyingly vivid. Kira pinned down beneath the trooper, the vibroblade slicing down towards her chest.

“Pyre? Are you okay?” Kira’s voice brought him back to the present. She sat up beside him, already alert.

“Fine.” He managed, though his voice sounded hoarse. “Sorry I woke you up.”

In the dim red glow cast by the ship’s ‘night-light’ setting, Pyre could see the concern on Kira’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly, shifting closer to him, and cupping his cheek in her palm.    
“Just a dream.”

“About?”

“You losing to the Elite Guard.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Kira said nothing, just twined her fingers through his.

Pyre leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

“I love you.” Kira murmured. “I’ll do anything to protect you.”

“It scares me.” He told her, which was something he’d  _ never _ said before. “The thought of losing you, knowing that you’ll put your life on the line like that. You’re all I have.”

Kira nodded, squeezing his hand. He decided to change the subject to something more hopeful.

“After the war, what do you want to do? I know the typical ‘dream’ is to start a family.” 

“I can’t have children.” Kira told him. “The speeder crash, it fucked up my insides so badly that they had to remove most of my uterus.”

Pyre winced. “I’m sorry. I knew that. It was thoughtless of me.”

“No. It’s something we should talk about.” She said. “Do you want to adopt children?”

Pyre sighed, then shook his head no. “I wouldn’t know how to be a father. I’m not good with children.”

Kira looked very relieved. “Okay. Neither am I.”

She met his gaze, then they both laughed. 

“Well, I guess that’s cleared up.” Pyre said, still smiling.

“I could do with a loth-cat though.” Kira told him.

“I think I could handle one of those.” Pyre told her.

She leaned in, kissing him, and pressing her body against him in such a way that her offer was unmistakable.

Pyre gently slid his hands under her shirt, up the smooth skin and firm muscle of her back. 

Kira melted into Pyre’s touch, all her stress and anger fading into nothing. 

Heat rolled through her, and she felt an ever more insistent throb between her thighs. Her lips traveled up his jaw, until they were at his ear.

“Take me. I’m yours.” She whispered, her voice hoarse with want.

“Ever so impatient. My Goddess of War.” He whispered back. The name thrilled her, made her feel as if he saw everything there was to see in her. Made her feel known.

Pleasure flooded her core, and she gasped, shuddering with excitement.

Breathing hard and fast, she looked down into Pyre’s eyes.

“I see you.” She managed, before she lost her breath to the heat.

Once she could see clearly again, Kira studied the man who held her heart. Sometimes it still surprised her how handsome he was.

“That was dangerous.” Kira told him, and he laughed. 

“Very, but in a thrilling kind of way.”

“Agreed. I admit I’m a thrill-seeker.”

Again he laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle that made her smile. She checked the time, and grinned. It was 5:00 in the new day’s cycle.

“Well, nothing like some spectacular sex to start the morning.” She murmured. “Do you think we woke the others up?”

“I don’t care.” Pyre said, sitting up. When Kira stood, he gave her a friendly swat on the butt, and she chuckled.

“I’m going to see if there’s hot water in the refresher. You can join me, if you want.”

Pyre grinned, and stood up.

“How could I refuse?”

Kaz stumbled into the common area of the freighter just as they were landing back on Ajan Kloss.

Kira was petting her ruping’s snout, cooing affectionately.

“Morning Kaz.” She said, flashing him a smile.

“Morning…” He yawned. “You’re in an unusually good mood.”

“Are you saying I have a bad temper?” Kira demanded.

“Yes.”

“Okay, good, you’re right.” She told him, and they both laughed. 

“What’re you going to name him?” Kaz asked, nodding to the ruping.

“Viserax.” She replied. “I named him Viserax.”

“Hey Viserax.” Kaz tried, reaching out. The ruping sniffed at his fingers, before allowing Kaz to pet the smooth scales of his snout.

The food had not improved during their absence.

Tam stared down in disgust at what was on her plate.

Beside her, Kira sighed.“Well, I think this must be the galaxy’s first crunchy lasagna.” She set the chunk down. “And hopefully, it is also the last.”

“It is a bit dry.” Kaz agreed.

“A bit dry? It’s fossilized.” Kira replied, poking the unyielding mass with her fork. “It should not be crunchy.”

There was a time that Kira would never have shown such playfulness. On Castilon, she’d initially come off as sullen and cold.

But Tam had quickly come to see her as a best friend, partly because she understood the attitude. 

“Well, I have to go. See you guys later.” Kira announced, standing up with her tray.

Rey hadn’t expected a sniper to be this good with a sword. Kirana Valarien had obviously received hand-to-hand training.

They were using wooden staves that morning, knowing better than to use real lightsabers on their first attempt.

Rey was better, but Kira was no slouch. Her Force-sensitivity was stronger than Rey would have anticipated as well.

Another thing was that Kira was fast and agile, and stronger than her average height and slender frame would suggest.

Rey let out a startled yelp as Kira swept her legs out from under her with the staff. She barely managed to avoid the next strike.

_ Maker, she’s way better than I thought.  _

It was forty-five gruelling minutes before Rey managed to hit Kira in the chest with her staff, both girls were sporting bruises, and breathing hard.

_ Had that been a real battle _ , Rey thought, wincing,  _ I’d be missing some limbs. _

Rey had had more Force training, but Kira had more on sword combat. 

“How long have you been training with a sword?” Rey panted.

“Started training with a vibrosword at 13. Never actually had an actual duel until recently.” Kira replied, her lilac eyes bright and alert.

Kira remembered her early lessons all too well. 

By the end of the first week, she’d been convinced she was going to die. She’d been bruised and sore, hands covered in blisters.

But she’d refused to give up, something which was proving to pay off.

As a child, she’d always dreamed of becoming a Jedi. But she’d never thought it would come anywhere close to being true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope to update soon, and as always, the resident validation-seeker loves your comments, so please leave one!


End file.
